A Dying Wish
by pupparoux
Summary: Lily Evan's grandmother wants only one thing from Lily before she dies...she wants to meet Lily's boyfriend. So Lily rises to the occasion, and who does she bring? Why none other than our favorite... James Potter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: The Bad News in the Letter

**Hey all Pupparoux here,**

**Well I got an idea for this ficlet the other morning while watching snow float passed my window, and I thought I'd write it down. It's a little sad but kinda of sweet; well it's hopefully going to be. Anyway, I don't know if anyone will actually like it, but o-well. Please read and review. It's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, so…be kind. Thank-you.**

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter One: The Bad News in the Letter**

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room next to the bright sunlit window on the evening before the Easter holidays began. She was dressed in her black school robes, which made her fiery red hair stand out all the brighter; she was reading a large book she had gotten from the library. She looked up when she heard the portrait hole swing open and she sighed. It was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew that walked in, talking and laughing loudly.

All the girls in the common room started to giggle and fluffed their hair, making google eyes at the boys, who didn't seem to notice.

James and the marauders approached one of the tables and sat down a little ways away from Lily. Lily sighed again and buried her nose deeper in the book.

When the marauders had sat down, James glanced at his friends. While Sirius and Remus were joking about some prank they had pulled and Peter was pulling out a sandwich from his bag (they had just come form the kitchens), James stole a look at Lily. All that he could see was the top of her very red head. The dying evening sunlight was filtering in through the window and, it seemed to James, to be concentrating directly on Lily's beautiful hair, making it shimmer and shine. James put his elbow on the table, his chin in his palm and continued to stare at Lily's head. A happy, glazed expression overcame his face, his glasses askew.

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs, hard.

" 'ello? Lover boy…anyone home?" asked Sirius good-naturedly, as he smiled his handsome smile. Two or three girls shrieked with delight.

"Shove off," started James, scowling and turning slightly pink. "You know I don't like Evans anymore…"

"Ohh please James." Said Remus, dropping his voice. "So you were just staring at her hair, as though bewitched, for no reason? Just daydreaming, were we?" he smiled at James now.

"Mmmm. And oolookedhowasin anuthur worldfeihtnsk…" started Peter with his mouth full of sausage and egg, which slightly sprayed the rest of the table.

"And what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" asked Sirius sternly, his voice going high, mocking his mother. James and Remus laughed. All the girls in the common room laughed along with them, except Lily.

Peter blushed scarlet, swallowed, smiled sheepishly, and said, " I said you looked like you were looking at another world."

"Well get it out of your minds, you halfwits, I don't fancy her anymore…waste of my bloody time."

The other marauders gave a cheer. "Yeah!"

The girls straightened in their chairs, talking more loudly, hoping to attract James' attention.

James smiled at his friends and glanced at the practically screaming girls, shuddering slightly. Some girls were so strange.

"He's finally over her!"

"Way to go man!"

"I could fix you up with a really gorgeous girl from Hufflepuff. Blonde, pretty, loose…"

"That's ok, I think I'll just stay away from girls for the holidays." Said James, laughing at Sirius trying to hook him up with the Hufflepuff. All the girls in the common room gave a collective sigh as they looked at James Potter's handsome, smiling, girl-sworn-off face.

James was six foot two with constantly ruffled hair that he ran his hand through, from time to time, to muss up even more, just in case it got too neat. Unlikely… He wore glasses, and through those glasses could be seen the most lovely chocolate brown eyes at Hogwarts. All the girls loved James for his eyes, and his hair…and his body…and his, well, everything. All the girls that is, except Lily. (And some of the slytherins. But who cares about them?)

Lily looked up when James' mad bunch let out a cheer and shook her head. _Boys…she_ thought, just as there was a tap on the window. A small tawny owl was perched on the ledge outside. Lily opened the window and the bird hopped inside, blinking at her through large, amber eyes. She looked at it, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Are you lost, little bird?" she asked. The owl blinked at her, looked at its leg where a letter was tied, and then looked back at Lily, extending its leg to her. Lily untied the letter and the bird flew off. She looked at the address, which read;

Lily Evans

Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts

Lily's brow furrowed, who would be writing to her now? She flipped the letter over and tore it open. A little way away the marauders were jumping around and James was watching Lily open the letter.

When Lily had gotten the letter out of the envelope, she found that it was not parchment but muggle lined paper. She read the hastily written contents:

Dear Lily,

You're Grandmother is very ill and dying. Something has happened to her but the doctor's don't know what. Maybe you could help comfort her, I don't think it has anything to do with her cancer. Mr. Nethers saw her acting oddly the other day and now she's like this. It would be best if you could come home for the holidays. I don't think she is going to last much longer. We are all at her house, meet us there.

Love Us

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. Her grandmother had been diagnosed with cancer last year and had been battling it well, for a muggle. Lily could still remember the last thing her grandmother had asked to her to do next time she came to visit. _"Lily…" she had said…_

Her thought was interrupted by James who had walked over to her to engage her in innocent conversation, uh… I mean annoy her.

"All right Evans?" he asked, loudly and obnoxiously, grinning. He always loved to torment Lily, he loved the way her face turned the same color as her hair when she was mad. When he saw her hand over her mouth. His smile faltered.

All the girls in the common room glared at Lily.

Lily gave no reply but tears started to well in her eyes as she looked at the letter, ignoring James. He bent slightly and looked her in the eye, or tried to, she was still looking at the letter.

James pressed on.

"Evvvannnsss?" he continued, in the same annoying tone. "What, your cat snuff it or some thing?" _Gawd, I am being such an arse! Stupidstupidstupid! Comfort her! Hug her! Tell her it will be all right! Don't tease,_ he thought. _But I can't make it seem like I like her anymore. AHH! To many emotions, I think I'm going to explode!_

Lily's hand that was holding the letter started shaking.

James looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Lily?" he asked again, though in a comforting way, showing how he truly felt. _HaHA! Now I can seem concerned…with out SEEMING concerned…_

"It's…it's my gran," Lily choked looking up at him at last. "She's…she's…" started Lily, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked James seriously. His hand went out as if to grip Lily's shoulder, but since he had just declared her a waste of his time, he stopped.

Lily's face darkened. "Why do you even care if I'm upset? You want to tease me, is that it? Well get your pleasure somewhere else! I'm not in the mood!" And she pushed passed James, knocking him completely to the floor as stormed to the girl's staircase and ran up it.

James looked around rather confusedly to his friends.

James got up and walked over to Sirius. "Uhh?" He started. "What just happened? One minute I go over to annoy Evan and the next she's balling her eyes out and pushing me to the floor." He rubbed his shoulder where Lily had knocked into him. "She's pretty solid for such a petit girl…"

"How should I know? I was over here celebrating your freedom from that one's spell," he jerked his head at the girl's dormitory staircase, "if-you-will, and you're over there chatting her up." He smiled ironically. "So I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see what happened…"

"Girls," said Peter, sagely. Though he had absolutely no idea about anything concerning girls.

Remus, Sirius and James looked at Peter strangely. " 'Cause you would know…"

"Should I go up and check on her?" asked James.

"We're not allowed up there…"started Peter incredulously.

"Really?" asked Sirius mockingly. "Shut up Wormtail. Why do you care if she's cryin'?

"We'll…I don't," faltered James, lowering his voice so only the Marauders could hear. "It's just that…well, I think it had something to do with her Grandmother. You know what that feels… like being close to family and having…" James stopped. Sirius had a stony look on his face.

"I don't know what that feels like…I'm the dregs of the Earth to my family…" scowled Sirius, his face darkening.

"Sorry mate…"started James, but he was interrupted by a blonde girl to his right.

"We could check on her for you," simpered Jessica Levingly, a fellow seventh year girl pointing to herself and another girl.

"That's alright, I don't care about Evans. Let her cry, I bet her stupid dogs just died or something." Said James coldly; inwardly he resolved to check on her. _I have to act like I don't like her, no matter how much of an arse it makes me sound like._

The girls inwardly smiled.

James walked over to Sirius and gripped his shoulder. "You'll always be family to me," he said. "No matter how much of a git you are."

"Thanks mate," said Sirius, smiling again as James walked toward the portrait hole. "And who are you calling a git?"

James just waved over his shoulder as he exited the common room and heading toward the great hall...

**SO SO SO? What do you think? I don't know. It's not the best I've ever written but it will get better, I hope. So everyone review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't and how I could improve, please and thank-you. And until next time…**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	2. Chapter Two: The Last Wish

**Hey all Pupparoux here,**

**OMG! YOU PEOPLE ROCK TOTALLY AND ABSOLUTLY! You have no idea how you all made my Saturday. I went online thinking Hmmhh I wonder if anyone read my story and reviewed…I Check my e-mail and I got 15 reviews! 15! I was so excited, though not all of them were for this story…but still! OMG! I still can't believe it! Thank-you. THANKYOU! **

**_IMPORTANT!_ If you're wondering if you missed what the "Wish" was, don't worry you didn't miss it. It's in this chapter…so get reading! Lol**

**Thank you all again…I'm going to thank you all personally when I finish this story.**

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

**Chapter Two: The Last Wish**

_James just waved over his shoulder as he exited the common room and heading toward the great hall..._

Lily burst into the seventh year girl's dormitory and slammed the door behind her. It was empty, thankfully. Lily ran to her bed and threw herself onto it, closing the hangings around her. Then she cried into her pillow. _Stupid James Potter, with his stupid hair and false concern. All the girls in my year actually like HIM and envy me! They must all be bloody mad! _And with that final thought, she fell asleep.

James walked out of the solid oak doors and was striding on the grounds toward the broom shed. He had to find a way to talk to Lily, to find out what was wrong, and if he could help her if he could. Though he seriously doubted that she would accept his help. After all the times he'd pestered, annoyed, bothered, infuriated, and just made her angry. _Ohh well, it's worth a try I guess. I just wish I didn't have to hide my concern for her. Stupid image…_

He opened the doors the broom shed and walked inside. He quickly found his Rocket 650, mounted it and flew out of the shed into the cool night air. He did a couple of loop de loops above the castle, enjoying the way the wind mussed his hair even more. Then he made his way, still on the broom, to the seventh year Gryffindor girl's dormitory window. He only hoped that none of the other girls were in there.

Lily had woken up from her short nap in a state of panic. She still had to pack to leave for tomorrow! And then there was that other small problem of her Grandmother's last wish. _I need to find s_….

But a soft tapping on the window interrupted Lily's thoughts. Lily wiped her eyes, grabbed her wand off the bedside table and crept cautiously over to the curtained window. She heard the latch click and felt a cool breeze filtering through the curtain as the window was opened from the outside.

Lily tightened her grip on her wand in her right hand, preparing herself for who ever or _whatever_ was breaking into the dormitory. Then she threw open the curtain with her left hand...

James Potter was half way through the window. Lily let out a little squeak of surprise. James looked up and while he was distracted his foot caught on the windowpane.

"Whoa!" exclaimed James as his foot caught. Lily's eyes went wide as James came tumbling into the room. She tried to get out of the way but couldn't move in time, so James ended up falling right on top of her. They both fell to the floor, James on top. The Rocket 650 drifted lazily into the room and floated up to the ceiling.

"Uhhfuuf," said Lily as she hit the ground. "Ughh," she said again as James fell on top of her.

"uhhh," said James, as he rolled off of Lily and onto his back on the floor next to her.

Lily was just lying on the floor stunned, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, silently cursing whoever was watching over her fate. She should have known. James Potter…of course it was James Potter that fell through her window. Was someone trying to tell her something?

James had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at Lily.

"Er, sorry about that…" he started. Lily sat up, looked at James and smacked him in the arm. Not hard, just enough to show she was annoyed.

"Hey!" said James.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lily standing up.

"Well you seemed really upset before, so I wanted to come up and make sure you were alright…" he started, looking innocently up at Lily. He noticed her red eyes, the tear tracks running down her cheeks, and the marks that the pillow left on her face. Lily narrowed her eyes, James looked away.

Lily looked suspiciously down at him and then over her shoulder. "Which stupid prat put you up to this?" she asked.

"No one put me up to it…I just…" but he stopped, looking up at her from the floor, again. "You seemed really upset…"

"So you said," said Lily, raising her eyebrows.

"Well," started James hesitantly. "Is there anyway I can help you? Do you want to… to talk about it," he looked up at her with a pained expression, as if talking about it might kill him. "Or can I help take your mind off of it by us doing something…else…" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Lily indignantly. "I can't believe you just said that!" But in spite of herself she smiled and shook her head.

James saw. "HAHA!" he said slyly. "See? I helped….I made you smile," he grinned.

"Good job," said Lily sarcastically. "Now get out of my dormitory."

"Well, it's not exactly yours it is?" asked James, standing up from the floor. "I mean, you do share it with four other girls…"

"Fine, get out of OUR dormitory!" corrected Lily, grabbing James by his upper arm and dragging him to the door, intending to throw him out of it. He started to protest verbally, and dug his heels into the floor. Lily tugged and tugged at James but he was rooted to the spot.

"Not moving…not until you tell me what's going on…I will get it out of you…notmovingnotmovingnotmovingnotmoving…"

Then she heard it. The other girls in the dormitory were coming up the stairs…

"Oh no!" she cried. "Shut up James!" she pleaded to James who was still babbling.

"Not moving until you tell me what's wrong and if I can help! NOT MOVING NOT MOVING NOT MOVING!" he said louder.

Lily winced. "Sshhh!" she pleaded again.

James looked her in the eye and lowered his voice; the stairs were creaking louder and louder as the girls got nearer and nearer.

"NO, I'm going to start talking and laughing and making sounds…unless you tell me what happened to make you so upset. What was in that letter?"

The voices were getting closer. Lily bit her lip and looked at James.

_He wouldn't dare_, she thought. _He'd get in as much trouble as me._ She was studying him closely. He took a breath, getting ready to start babbling again.

_Then again_, she thought…_he never did set much store by the rules…oh bullocks…_

"Fine! My grandmother is ill, well… that's putting it mildly." She paused. "She's dying. She has cancer. She was fighting it well but my mother wrote to me and told me that something has happened and I need to go and see her right away because she isn't doing well. So I have to leave tomorrow… and I still haven't found someone to…" she broke off, looking uneasily at James, had she said too much?

"Ohh, Lily…" started James, sentiment in his voice. His hand moved to grip her shoulder but he checked himself.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yea…HIDE!" and she started pushing him across the room and into her four-poster bed.

"Evans what do you think you're doing?" asked James incredulously.

"Shshh Potter!" exclaimed Lily. "Get in here," she said as she roughly pushed James onto her bed, jumped in herself and whipped the hangings closed. Her foot caught on her unmade sheets and she went crashing down and landed on James's chest.

He looked at her indignantly and opened his mouth to say something about how he disliked being pushed, and pulled about like a rag doll, but Lily placed one of her small hands over his mouth.

"Don't move, don't breath, don't make a sound…" she mouthed. "please… or I'll curse you into next week." Lily took her hand off of James's mouth

The sounds of girl's voices were getting closer to the room.

"Evans," started James. "My broom…"

"Oh my gawd!" Lily peaked her head out of the hangings. She spotted the broom floating at the ceiling. She reached out, grabbed it and pulled it into the hangings just as the door burst open and the four other girls that shared the dormitory piled in. They were talking and laughing loudly, not caring about keeping their voices down if Lily had been sleeping. They couldn't be blamed, it was the holidays tomorrow.

"Ohh did you see James today?"

"MMM, gorgeous!"

"I know!"

There was a collective sigh.

Lily looked wide eyes at James to see if her would keep quiet. He closed his mouth, but he was smiling. His ego just went up about fifteen points.

They could hear the trunks opening and closing as the girls got out their pajamas. James started to pull back the hangings aside to take a peak, but Lily slapped him. The sound was covered by the girls talking, which never even faltered. James gave Lily a look that suggested that he had just been denied a real treat, and then he grinned.

Lily shook her head and decided to get comfortable and she motioned to James to do the same. They would be stuck like this for a while, at least until the girls fell asleep, which could take hours…so lily closed her eyes and started to daydream…

_It was a bright sunny day as Lily walked up the short path to her grandmother's house. She knocked on the door and let herself in._

"_Lily dear!" exclaimed her grandmother with a smile. "How are you sweetheart?"_

"_Gram!" cried Lily, as she rushed over to give her grandmother a hug. Her grandmother, whose name was Marie, smiled. She was in her late seventies, with curly silver hair, and green eyes. _

" _I'm well, and you?" inquired Lily politely._

"_I've been better, dear." Said Marie as a wince of pain crossed her face. She clutched her side. Lily put a concerned hand on her grandmother's shoulder._

_Her gram brushed it off. "Oh don't fuss… If I need something I'll ask for it…"_

_Lily just shook her head at her grandmother's stubbornness. Must be where I get it from, she thought. _

_The afternoon passed pleasantly as Lily and her grandmother talked. Marie asked how Lily was, how school was going -- she seemed particularly interested in Lily's education, then again she was a muggle and witch craft has always been a source of interest – and about any boys that Lily might have her eye on. _

"_What about that Potter boy you always talk about? The one that annoys you endlessly?"_

"_James Potter?" asked Lily disgusted. "YUCK! What a complete idiot!"_

"_Ahhh…." Smiled Marie knowingly, as she nodded her head._

"_Don't look at me like that Gram!" said Lily blushing. She looked over her grandmother's head at the clock and jumped up. "Oh Gram, I have to go." She rushed up, gave her gram a hurried hug and headed for the door._

"_Lily wait," called Marie._

"_Yes Gram?"_

"_I know I don't have much time left…and watching you grow has been one of my life's simple pleasures. I only want one thing from you next time you visit."_

"_Of course Gram, anything. What'll it be, sweets?"_

"_No dear, next time you visit…bring home a boy…"_

"_Gram!" exclaimed Lily._

"_What?" asked her grandmother innocently, her eyes going wide. "You're a gorgeous girl and could get any guy you want!"_

"_Bye Gram!" called Lily, shaking her head as she left the house._

"_Bye darling!" Lily's grandmother called, smiling._

Lily's body twitched involuntarily and she opened her eyes. James was watching her. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she brushed it away and sniffed, more tears leaked out of the corner of her eye. James moved toward her and brushed them away.

"What can I do?' he asked quietly.

"Come with me…" Lily said automatically, and then she clapped her hand over her mouth.

James' eyebrows went up in surprise. "What?" he asked thunder struck. "Where?" _I really didn't expect it to be this easy…hmm all I had to do was sit in Lily's bed for a couple of hours and she told me how to help…_Note-to-self: if one sits with a girl long enough and is concerned, girl will tell what is wrong_… I wonder if any other guys know about this?_

"My grandmother's last wish was for me to bring a boy home. Come with me, pretend to be my boyfriend…it will make her happy…" she paused and looked up into James' big brown eyes. "Please…"

"Of course I will…" he said, hugging her. _Like I would say anything else…_

Lily hugged him back and for the first time since she got the letter she felt relieved, almost happy. The feeling scared her and she pulled away, going red. James cleared his throat.

The girls twittered away absently. Lily and James were stuck until they drifted off to sleep, four hours later. They planned to meet in Hogsmeade the next morning at eleven o'clock to catch the Knightbus. Then they sat in silence. Lily drifted off to sleep leaning against one of the four posters of her bed. When the other girls had fallen asleep James picked up Lily and put her on her pillows and under her blankets. He softly touched her cheek and closed the hangings around her. Then, he grabbed his broom, mounted it and flew out the window. He zoomed a few times around the school to let off some of his happiness and then flew to his dormitory window. He knocked on the window and Sirius flung it open.

"Where were you?" asked Sirius accusingly.

"I've got to pack," said James absently.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going away for the holidays." He answered innocently.

"With whom?"

"Uhhh…" James faltered.

"Oh no…." said Sirius, knowingly. "With her…."

"Yeah…But you don't know the reason…" said James hurriedly.

"Start explaining Prongs."

And James did.

"Well, then that's alright…family….I get it." He sniffed; he always got sentimental when it came to being really sweet and doing really needed favors.

"Padfoot…are you going…soft?"

"NO!"

"Good. Then help me pack."

**So? What ya think? Reviews please!**

**Thanks all and until next chapter…**

**Keep a sharp eye ;) **

**Pupparoux**


	3. Chapter Three: To Grandmother's House We...

**Hey all Pupparoux here, OK in case it isn't clear this is Lily and James's 7th year at Hogwarts. Sorry about that. **

**Wow this is a long one. So once again that you all so much! You rock! YAY! **

**I might not update for a while because of sucky SAT's…I swear they are ruining the lives of teenagers everywhere…but yeah. And say congrats to me because prom is Saturday and I have a date! WOOHOO! Lol.**

**Thanks.**

**R&R**

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

**Chapter Three: To Grandmother's House We Go**

Lily woke the next morning to find herself the sleeping on her pillow, under her blankets, the right way on her bed.

_That's strange_, she thought. _I distinctly remember falling asleep against the pillar…OH NO! James!_ She looked frantically around, but he wasn't there. She let out a sigh. He had left, good thing too. She didn't want to wake up to _that _face…

So she sat up, stretched, and threw open the hangings around her bed. She got up and started to walk to her trunk to get clothes for the day but she tripped over her friend Molly's stuffed dog, Wrinksy.

She fell to the ground with an "OOOFFFF!"

"MOLLY!" Lily called from the floor.

"Yes, Darling?" Came Molly's cheerful reply.

"UGH! You are way too awake in the morning." Called Lily sleepily from the floor.

"So everyone says…" Molly poked her head around her bedpost, her long dark swishing with her, her dark eyes twinkling. "Hey!" said Molly rushing over to Lily. "What are you doing on Wrinks?" she asked as she tugged the stuffed dog out from under Lily.

"Well what's he doing on the floor?" asked Lily standing up and massaging her hands, which she used to catch herself.

"Must've thrown him," said Molly shrugging and straitening up.

Molly Christensen was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. She was 5'6 with long dark hair and dark eyes. She was always smiling and laughing. Molly was on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She was a chaser. She was also practically the ONLY girl in the school who wasn't in some way infatuated with James Potter. She happened to be infatuated with some one else, but she refused to tell Lily who.

"You'll just laugh at me and tell me to 'get over him'"

Molly always told Lily how cute she and James would be. To which Lily would reply indignantly, "SHUT UP! NEVER! He's so immature…"

But Molly would just smile her playful smile and say, "Ohh, right. I forgot…"

"SO…where you off to?" asked Molly, hugging the dog to her chest.

"Home. Gram's ill," said Lily sadly.

Molly's face fell. "Oh no. Lils…give her a hug for me, kay." She shook her head. "Man, I really like your gram." She sighed then she looked up at Lily. "Well?" she asked. "Who are you bringing, then?"

Lily, who had got her clothes from her truck and was heading toward the bathroom to wash up, stopped.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"Which boy are you bringing with you to your gram's?"

Lily had forgotten she had told Molly that. "Ohh… uh…I'm not telling," she called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

"YOU ARE!" Molly said, grabbing her clothes for the day and her toothbrush, and rushing after Lily.

Molly caught up to Lily in the bathroom.

"Tell me, I'm dying to know."

"Oh shut up. You won't believe me even if I do tell."

"C'mon? What haven't I heard before?" Molly cocked an eyebrow. "I am a witch you know… not a lot surprises me anymore."

Lily paused a moment. She never could keep secretes from Molly.

"Fine, but be quiet about it." She took a deep breath and looked around the bathroom to make sure no one else was in there. Since it was seven o'clock it wasn't likely.

"James Potter."

Molly looked at Lily, and then she burst out laughing. "No WAY!" Still laughing. "Oh man Lils. You couldn't have come up with a better one…Ohh that was brilliant. So who are you really taking?"

"Mols," said Lily calmly and seriously. "I am really taking James Potter."

Molly smile got even broader. "HA! I knew one day you'd crack." She shook her head then cocked it to one side. "So…how'd it happen?" she asked sweetly.

"UGH! Shut up!"

When the girls had gotten dressed and put away their pajamas in their room, they went to breakfast in the Great Hall.

They were walking through the entrance hall and through the doors talking distractedly, when Molly walked into something very tall and solid that knocked her to the ground. Lily looked up; it was James and the Marauders. Molly had walked straight into Sirius Black.

"Oye," said Sirius, going slightly pink. "Sorry…"

"OH!" started Molly breathlessly. "No problem…my fault, wasn't watching…"

"Here," Sirius extended his hand to Molly. "Let me help you."

Molly took Sirius' hand and he lifted her up, pulling her closer than was necessary. They stood close together, just staring into each other's eyes.

Lily stole a look at James. They locked eyes and smiled. Then they coughed discretely.

"Oh!" Molly jumped away from Sirius as though she'd just been burned, her cheeks going scarlet. "Right, breakfast! Bye!" and she all but ran to the Gryffindor table, leaving Lily with James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius mumbled something about homework and bolted up the stairs also.

Lily was still smiling and looking where Molly had run.

"All right Evans?" asked James more loudly than was necessary.

"Just fine, Potter." Said Lily.

"I'm going into Hogsmeade around ten thirty, to the Three Broomsticks, want to go?"

"No chance, Potter." She said over her shoulder as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Shot down again, man." Said Peter sadly. "That would be what? The 100th time?" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and made a mark on it with his wand. "Ohh excuse me… the one hundred and _third_ time that Lily Evans has rejected you…hmm"

James scowled. _No rejection this time, Wormtail_. He thought. "Why do you keep that? It's so stupid."

"Just to annoy you," replied Peter, spitefully. Peter had been getting bolder lately, and snappier. "Did you ever stop to think she didn't like you?"

James was looking daggers at Peter.

"Hmm, 103 times Prongs. I've got to say. New record…" Remus said as he started to laugh and slapped James on the shoulder, trying to lighten the tension. "I wonder if anyone else tries this hard to get one girl." And they walked back to their dormitory.

Lily sat down at the breakfast table across from Molly.

"So you and Sirius…" asked Lily.

"Yeah…" started Molly dreamily. "I wish. He has no interest in me though." She sighed sadly.

"Yeah, no interest at all." Said Lily smiling.

At ten fifteen Lily walked back up to her dormitory and grabbed her trunk. She put on her coat, a muggle pea coat. It was a cream color and figure flattering; she also wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. She walked down the path to Hogsmeade and into The Three Broomsticks.

The room was crowded with all the Hogwarts students that weren't leaving for the holidays. She searched the pub for James but he was nowhere in sight. She shook her head.

_OF course…why would he be on time?_

She sat down, took off her coat, and ordered a butter beer while she waited. The door opened and a rush of cold air filtered through it. Lily looked toward the door, it was Sirius.

_Oh NO!_ thought Lily. _Don't look at me, DON'T LOOK AT ME!_

But of course Lily was exactly who Sirius was looking for.

He sat down across from her and smiled his roguish smile, running a hand through his hair and leaned back on the back two legs of his chair.

"So…you finally took James up on an offer, did you?"

"NO…" started Lily. Then she added. "Well not exactly. I mean, I asked Potter to come with me."

"Mmm"

"He told you didn't he?" asked Lily.

"Yup. And while you're here and I'm not annoying the heck out of you…yet, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry your gran is ill."

Lily studied his face, he was genuinely sorry. She eased to his presence a little.

"Thank-you."

"But I also want to give you a warning." He looked even more serious than Lily had ever seen him, though he kept his composure and was still leaning on the two back legs of his chair. "James is my best friend. DON'T MESS HIM UP. Alright." His voice was deadly calm.

"He's just doing me a favor," Lily bristled. "There's nothing personal about it."

"You do know that he's been in love with you for the passed seven years… Of course it's personal to him. Just don't trod on his feelings…please."

Lily turned as red as her hair and was about to open her mouth to say something back, but the door burst open and James came in with his trunk.

"There you are, where did you bugger off to?" James asked Sirius.

"You were supposed to help me with this." He pointed to his trunk.

"You managed." Said Sirius.

" No thanks to you. Evans are you ready to go?" asked James impatiently.

"Almost." Said Lily as she sipped the rest of her butter beer. She put the empty bottle back on the table and stood up. "Ok, we can go." She put on her scarf and coat, grabbed her trunk and followed James out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Have fun you two," called Sirius loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Don't do anything, I wouldn't do!"

James smiled, Lily turned crimson again. _Erg…_ she thought grimly. _This is going to be fun._

Lily and James walked briskly side by side to the edge of town with out speaking. James suddenly threw out his arm to stop Lily. It caught her in the upper chest.

She coughed.

"Whoops." James smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"Oh sure, yeah."

"Right, so call the bus." Said James, as he bent down to make sure his trunk was securely closed. He looked sideways up at her.

A little breath of wind stirred and blew a few wisps of Lily's red hair into her face. She tucked them back behind her ear and looked down at James. He was watching her and smiling. He didn't even seem to hear her talking to him.

Lily waved a hand in front of James' eyes; bring him back to the present.

"James? Hullo? I'm talking to you…"

"What? You were? What did you say?"

"I said to stop looking at me like that…" she started.

"Why?" He asked, standing up to his full height and looking at her with smoldering eyes.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable…" Lily said coldly, turning away from him.

"Sorry…" said James, though his tone suggested he wasn't sorry at all. He continues looking at Lily. "Flag the bus then,"

"I don't know how to flag down the Knight Bus." Said Lily impatiently, her back still to James.

"What?" started James. "You don't know how to flag down the knight bus?" he grinned.

"Yes…I don't know how to. So just do it already!" said Lily frustratedly, turning back to face him.

"Ok, ok." He pulled out his wand and pulled Lily closer to him. "Don't get scared…"

Lily narrowed her green eyes at him and tried to move away, but he kept a firm grip around her waist, pulling her close to him. She felt a warm surge go from the top of her head, down her spine and to her toes.

_Oh_, thought Lily. _That's new_. It scared her…

"Potter…let me g…"

James had raised his wand hand into the air.

There was a deafening BANG!

Lily jumped closer to James and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as a huge, violently purple, triple-decker bus appeared in front of them with the words KNIGHT BUS stamped on its side.

An elderly man wearing a purple conductor's uniform that matched the bus, hopped down the bus stairs smiling.

"Well 'ello! And welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Froderick, and I will be your conductor on this fine English morning." He paused and looked at Lily's frightened face. "First time callin' us, is it." He asked her kindly.

Lily smiled awkwardly. "What…what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well…" started Froderick. "You have a death grip around that young man's neck" his smile broadened, "though he doesn't seem to mind…do 'e?"

Lily looked up at James. He was grinning with Froderick. He looked down at Lily with his big brown eyes. Lily took her arms away from James' neck and pushed herself a respectable distance away from him, smoothing out her clothes.

She cleared her throat. "Well," she said briskly and formally. "Froderick, would you be kind enough to take us to my Grandmother, Marie Evans' house. She lives just outside of Godrick's Hollow."

"Of course. Hop on board." He gestured to the bus with a grand sweep of his arm.

Lily bent down to grab her trunk.

"No, no...Leave that," said Froderick. "I'll get them."

"Alright." Lily said as he walked over and started to pick up the trunks. Lily glanced uneasily at the bus. If it appeared like that…what was the ride going to be like…

James took her hand and led her up the stair of the bus. "C'mon.

It's fun…"

Lily laughed uneasily. "Uh, right, sure." She removed her hand from James's just as Froderick came back up the stairs with the trunks.

"So will that be galleons or sickles?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Galleons," said James as he paid the fare, both his and Lily's.

"I can pay my own way…" started Lily.

"No," said James firmly. "You're housing me for two weeks…the least I can do is pay for bus fare…" he smiled at Lily. She felt herself soften toward him a little and found herself smiling back. Then she shook her head.

"Wait miss," called Froderick. "did you say your gran's name was Marie Evans?"

"Yes…" started Lily uncertainly. "Why?"

"I haven't heard from her in a long while…Tell 'er ol' Froderick says hullo."

"Alright…" said Lily. _How does he know my gram?_

James led lily up two flights of rickety stairs until they found seats. The top floor was empty, save for them. They had just sat across from each other on squashy armchairs when Froderick's voice came booming through the bus, magically magnified.

"Everyone hold on…" he said. "We're…off…"

And the bus lurched forward sickeningly with another BANG!

Lily flew forward; James caught her and steadied her.

"This is FUN?" she asked him, starting to feel sick.

"Um, yes?" started James. "I think it is, anyway.

"uhhhhhhh…." Was all Lily said.

"Not feeling well?" asked James.

"What tipped you off?" asked a slightly green Lily, as she closed her eyes.

Four and a half hours later the bus finally stopped. James helped Lily down the stairs and Froderick gave them their trunks.

"Hope to see you all soon and don't forget to tell your gran I said hullo," he called as the bus took off again.

Lily was sitting on her trunk, her head in her hands. "Eww…I feel like we're still on the bus."

"Take deep breaths," said James, soothingly. He sat next to Lily on her trunk and started to rub the back of her neck. His hands were cold and Lily was ticklish there. She scrunched up her shoulders, trapping James' hand. Then she felt the shock, like the one while they were waiting for the bus, only stronger. She un-scrunched her shoulders and James moved his hand away.

They both stared at their shoes for a while.

"Time to go…" said Lily finally and she stood up.

"Right."

Lily and James both grabbed their trunks and started walking. The Knight Bus had dropped them off on a little side road so they wouldn't attract muggle attention.

After a short walk they arrived at Marie's house. Lily and James stood at the gate, looking at the house. It was small and made of brick. It was a very cozy looking house, set back among some trees. The garden was just starting to bloom and the little gravel path that led up to the door was neat and lined with early daffodils.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily.

"Of course." Said James. "I was born ready." He added playfully.

Lily shook her head and sighed, "This is going to be a long trip. Ok remember. You are my boyfriend coming to meet the family over the holidays."

"Yup." Said James.

"You and I obviously have to pretend to like each other…"

"Yup," said James.

"Be convincing…alright Potter" Lily said, turning to face him.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked James as he looked down at her.

"Hmmm…"

"Maybe, to be more convincing we should not call each other by our last names? I mean it's just a thought…but."

"No, you're right Pott…uh, I mean, James."

"Thank you Lily." He said formally, bowing.

Lily took a deep breath. "Alright…let's go…"

Lily opened the gate; she and James walked through it and up to the house. They stopped just outside of the door. James took Lily's trunk and put it on top of his, then he took her hand.

Lily looked down and their intertwined fingers with mixed emotions, she shook her head, she didn't have time for this now. Her Gram was ill. She turned the handle, and opened the door.

Once through the threshold she called "Hello everyone! We're here…"

About ten people were sitting or standing in the kitchen where Lily and James had just walked. All the talking stopped mid-sentence and everyone looked at Lily, then everyone's eyes flicked to James and settled on him…

_Uh ohh_, James thought. _Is it hot in here or is it just me…_ he gulped…

**So? What ya think? Reviews please!**

**Thanks all and until next chapter…**

**Keep a sharp eye ;) **

**Pupparoux**


	4. Chapter Four: Nothing Personal

**Hey all Pupparoux here, OK in case it isn't clear this is Lily and James's 7th year at Hogwarts. So once again, as always, thank you all so much! You rock! YAY! **

**Lol. SO SAT's are Finally OVER! YES! So here's your chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Thanks.**

**R&R**

_Hmm…lots of you think that Lily's Gram is a witch…I thought I should clear this up…author giggles evilly to herself…but not until Later chapters…MUAHHAHAH lol. _

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

**Here we go, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four: Nothing Personal**

_She turned the handle, and opened the door._

_Once through the threshold she called "Hello everyone! We're here…" _

_About ten people were sitting or standing in the kitchen where Lily and James had just walked. All the talking stopped mid-sentence and everyone looked at Lily, then everyone's eyes flicked to James and settled on him…_

_Uh ohh, James thought. Is it hot in here or is it just me… he gulped…_

Then the muttering started.

"Who's he?"

"Why's he holding her hand?"

"Why's he here?"

Lily looked at James and grinned.

So this WAS going to be fun… 

She pulled him a few more steps into the kitchen. All eyes flickered back to Lily.

"Everyone," started Lily, "this is Pott…" James gently squeezed her hand and she checked herself. "Uh, I mean James Potter. He's my friend...my boy…friend." She said slowly and with great effort. "I thought I'd bring him home for the holidays to meet you all." She smiled

Everyone looked back at James, sizing him up, seeing if he was good enough for their Lily.

Then a tall man, who was lounging by the stove, walked over to Lily and James. He had on a muggle police uniform and a gun was at his side. James noticed this as he walked over them the man kept a hand on his gun.

"Chris!" squeaked Lily, throwing her arms around the man's neck. He smiled and returned her hug, though his eyes never left James' face. When Lily let go of Chris she turned to James and said, "James, this is my cousin Chris."

James stepped forward and put out his hand. "James, James Potter."

Chris took James' hand, gripping it firmly. "Evans, Chris Evans." Chris was looking at James in a way that suggested that if anything should happen to Lily, he'd know who he'd have to deal with.

James let go of Chris's hand and stepped beside Lily again.

"Right introductions…" started Lily. "Ok, you already met Chris. Starting by the sink, Auntie Terrie, Auntie Norma, Auntie Scooch...uh, I mean Jean." Lily indicated the three women by the sink. "Next my cousins, Ryan, Joe, Luke, and Ben." She pointed to four boys sitting at the scrubbed oak table playing cards. They all looked up at James, nodded at him and simultaneously went back to their card game. "Oh and Chris…of course. Can't forget him."

"No, you can't..." said James quietly, looking over his shoulder at Chris who was standing menacingly behind them.

"Brandon, he's over there," she pointed to a man standing with his back against the frame of the door leading into the next room. "And Shawn." She indicated the man sitting in the stairs next to Brandon. "Is that everyone?" asked lily.

"Yup," said Joe from the table.

"Right. Well…" she paused then whispered to James, "Well…say hello…"she nudged him rather hard in the ribs.

"Hello, everyone." He winced.

"Ohh Lily, a boy!' cried Terrie, rushing over to Lily and hugging her. She was a bigger woman with a round cheerful face. When she had let go of Lily she turned and pulled James away from Lily and into a hug as well.

James turned red, he'd never been hugged by someone he'd just met before and surprisingly he wasn't uncomfortable, the hug made him feel like he was part of the family already. Even though he'd only just arrived…

"Welcome James, I'm Terrie, as you know, and I hope that you enjoy our somewhat crazy family! I know I do." She let go of James.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." James beamed, looking around for Lily. She had ambled over to the table where her cousins were and attempting to kiss each of them on the top of the head. She grabbed each one of them around the neck when she reached them and held them still while she kissed them. They squirmed and twisted but couldn't, or wouldn't, get away.

After she had kissed each of them she walked back over to James. Taking his hand again. _I have to be convincing…I have to be convincing… _Lily looked up into James' eyes and smiled. _He has such beautiful eyes…what did I just think? _Lily's stomach did a flop_ Oh my goodness…I must still be feeling sick from that bus ride…my head isn't thinking clearly… _Lily looked away and let go of his hand.

_Well_, thought James. _She is being very convincing. Maybe she does have slight feelings for me as well._

The boys at the scrubbed oak table were occasionally looking over their shoulders at James and then sniggering. Then Joe, the oldest of the bunch, blurted out, "So you're dating our cousin?" he looked back at the others again, a renewed wave of giggles passed over them. "What's your problem?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked James, quiet surprised. _Little urchins…_

"Do you actually know our cousin?" asked Ryan.

"Cause if you did, I don't think you would be dating her…"continued Ben.

"Yeah…she's weird. And a _GIRL_!" finished Luke, the youngest. He was still disgusted with girls.

"I happen to love the weird things about her," said James, looking into Lily's big green eyes.

She blushed and looked away. The three aunts smiled at one another, the older male cousins straightened and glared at James and the boys burst out laughing.

"Who are you four calling weird?" asked Lily still red. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" she shook her head. "C'mon James, let's go put our stuff upstairs."

"We can do that..." started Brandon, moving forward.

"Yeah," said Shawn.

"No need for you two to go up alone…" continued Chris, putting emphasis on the word _alone_.

It was James' turn-to-turn red.

"Get your minds out of the gutter…I have to show James his room and where everything is," said Lily, glaring at her cousins. _Ugh…I don't even like him._ Lily checked her thought. _Well, I guess he is growing on me…_ She looked back at James, his tousled hair sticking up in strange direction and his brown eyes sizing up her cousin's muscles. _It does take guts to meet my cousins._

"We could do that," said Shawn

"Yah and talk to him," said Brandon.

"Or maybe rough him up, just a little," said Chris quietly, almost in James' ear. "Just so he doesn't get any Ideas…"

James took a step toward Lily and she took his hand. He grabbed the trunks and Lily pulled him across the kitchen and to the hallway leading to the winding staircase.

"See you in a bit," she called around the corner.

"If you're gone for more than a half hour I'm coming up," Chris called back.

"Hmm…what we could do in a half hour," said James suggestively, raising an eyebrow and looking at Lily as they rounded the corner.

"OOOOOKKKKKKK…" Lily said, getting annoyed at her cousin and at James' stupid remark. _Just when I thought he was different_…She sighed. "C'mon Potter. Follow me," said Lily, dropping her voice and James' hand and walking up the stairs in front of him.

Lily had changed tactics so fast that James was just starring after her with his mouth open. _What an actress…. so I guess she really doesn't have feelings for me. I bet that comment didn't help too much though, I am so stupid!_

Lily turned to him. "Well?" she asked. "Coming?"

James could only nod as he walked up the stairs behind Lily.

"Oh and watch your..." started Lily just as James cracked his head on a low beam.

"Ow…"

"Sorry…should've warned you sooner," said Lily smiling sideways at James. "That's for the Knight Bus and that little comment downstairs."

"Hey!" exclaimed James, rubbing the spot on his head with his free hand. "I was nothing but sweet to you on the bus. No snide comments, no remarks, no jibs, nothing. I even helped you feel better once we got off! And I was only joking!" He said, somewhat indignantly as he continued to drag the trunks up the seemingly unending staircase. "Sheesh, it doesn't look this big from the outside…"

"Ok, here we are." Said Lily as she reached the top of the staircase. She pushed open a door to the left of the staircase. They both went in. It was a very large room with two medium beds and a makeshift partition running through the center of the room dividing it in half. The room was painted a dark red and had two huge windows. The walls were covered in framed photographs.

"We have to share…" said Lily. "The house, as you can see, is really full…" she wasn't looking at him. "But we each have our own bathroom and bed, obviously." She was turning slightly pink, indicating the two doors leading to the bathrooms and then the beds.

"I have to share a room…with you?" asked James. _Uh oh…do her cousins know about this?_

"Yeah….sorry…late notice. I usually only bring my girl friends home and since this is my room, well, we share it."

"Well," said James enthusiastically. "This should be fun." He looked at Lily and his smile faded. "Do your cousin's know about this?" he asked apprehensively.

Lily just shrugged.

James took a deep breath; thought of what Lily's cousins would do to him if they found out he was sharing a room with Lily, and started inspecting the room.

Lily took her trunk to the left side of the room. She paused, opened the window to let in a cooling breeze and then threw open her trunk. She took out her pajamas and threw them on the bed. Then she took out Hogwarts a History, flopped on the bed and started to read it, pretending not to look at James.

James was looking at all her smuggle photographs on the walls. Most of them contained family, James guessed. In all of them Lily was beaming and had her arm around someone.

_She's so happy with her family_… James looked sidelong at Lily, hoping she wouldn't notice.

James looked at a picture of Lily holding a small baby. It had unruly jet-black hair, just like his, and her eyes. He looked at it a second longer and just as his eyes started to shift to the next picture, out of the corner of his eyes James saw the baby wink at him. His eyes moved to the next picture, then slid back to the baby one. The picture was no longer there.

"What the?" asked James out loud. He looked around the wall for the picture but couldn't find it anywhere. "That's strange." He said aloud.

By this time Lily was actually reading her book and effectively ignoring James. So she didn't hear his exclaim of surprise.

James looked at Lily.

"Lily?" he asked.

She didn't hear him. Well at least she pretended not to. There was just something about the way he said her name, she like to hear it.

He tried again. "Lily?" he said softly. "… Lily?" Her first name wasn't working so he decided to try her surname. " …Evans…"

He walked over to her and still got no response. So he jumped on her bed, landing next to her and stealing the pillow she had been using.

"What Potter?" asked Lily annoyed, trying to take back her pillow. But James wouldn't give it to her.

"I was just looking at you photos." started James.

"And you couldn't help notice how fat I've gotten?" asked Lily, not looking at James.

"What?" asked James, surprised.

"That is what you were going to say isn't it? Just to spite me for the beam thing?" she asked looking over at him.

"Well, no." He started to laugh. "That would've been a good one…"

"Ha," said Lily rolling her eyes and smacking James. "What then?"

"No, I don't think I'll tell you now. So there." Said James as he stuck his tongue out.

"Fine. It was your question anyway." Said Lily going back to her book.

They laid on the bed in silence. Then James said, "So when should I meet your gram?"

Lily sighed. "I think I should say hello first. With all this company she's probably tired and I don't want to overwhelm her, ya'know?"

James nodded and rested his head on her shoulder.

Lily looked over at him, well his head. _That's sweet_… she sighed. _Aah! No it's not!_ Lily got up, allowing James' head to flop onto the bed.

"Hey!'

"Potter," started Lily.

"Evans…"

"You know there is nothing personal about this, right."

James' heart slipped a few notches, he was careful not to let it show.

"Of course," he responded in a business like tone, sitting up straight on the bed. "Strictly Business."

"Exactly," said Lily. "So just make it believable, no real feelings. Agreed?" She held out her hand.

James reluctantly shook it. "Agreed."

"Well, I'm going to say hello to my grandmother. You can shower if you want. Everything you need should already be in the bathroom." She turned and started for the door.

She stopped when she reached it and turned to face James, who was getting g fresh clothes out of his trunk.

"And Pot…James," she called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks," said Lily quickly and she left the room.

James just smiled.

**So? What ya think? Reviews please!**

**Thanks all and until next chapter…**

**Keep a sharp eye ;) **

**Pupparoux**


	5. Chapter Five: Outbursts and Hot Tempers

**Hey all Pupparoux here, OK in case it isn't clear this is Lily and James's 7th year at Hogwarts. So once again, as always, thank you all so much! You rock! YAY! **

**Lol. SO SAT's are Finally OVER! YES! But exams have started. YUCK! **

**So here's your chapter. I hope you like it. I'll try to update again ASAP.**

**Thanks.**

**R&R**

**Hmm…lots of you think that Lily's Gram is a witch…I thought I should clear this up…author giggles evilly to herself…but not until Later chapters…MUAHHAHAH lol.**

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

**Here we go, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Five: Outbursts and Hot Tempers**

Lily closed the door to her room and walked slowly down the stairs. Half way down she met Chris, who briskly walking up them two at a time.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I…was just coming to check on you two," he said awkwardly, glancing at his watch. "It's been over a half hour…"

Lily shook her head. "You really don't have to worry about it," she said.

Chris eyed her suspiciously; making sure that nothing had changed in her appearance since she had gone up the stairs with James.

Lily sighed. What would make him believe me? "For your information," started Lily who was just struck with a brilliant idea, "I have informed James that I am not going to have sex until marriage! So unless he is planning to marry me…he's not getting anything from me."

Chris opened his mouth to say something back but Lily cut him off with a quick "shhhsh!"

Then she continued down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room. Lily walked behind a fancy oriental screen and found herself facing her grandmother's bed. Marie Evans was lying upon it; her eyes open, staring into the fireplace. Lily slowly walked toward her.

"Gram," she asked. "Gram can you hear me?" she took a few steps closer.

Her grandmother didn't respond. Lily sighed heavily, dragged a chair next to the bed and sat in it. She took her grandmothers' hand and they sat together in silence, watching the fire.

Marie gave a great sigh and Lily looked over and she couldn't help noticing how her grandmother's appearance had changed since the last time she had seen her. Instead of her face being round and happy, it was sunken around her cheeks and eyes, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her green, luminous eyes, the same eyes that Lily had inherited, were no longer lively; they were dull and lacking that certain sparkle of life. Her body had also gotten thinner and she seemed smaller and more child-like, helpless and hungry.

Lily closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to see her grandmother like this. Not when she knew how strong and vibrant her Grandmother had always been. After a half hour Lily found herself drifting slowly asleep. Her head started to droop and she slumped in her chair.

The fire issued a faint pop.

_"._Il plannifiait de les attaquer. Son prochain plan est de tuer... de tuer..." Lily's grandmother burst out suddenly and quietly in French to the fireplace. The fireplace issued another faint hiss as a breath of faint wind stirred the flames.

Lily shifted in her chair, not opening her eyes.

"Oui, oui, L'arrêt d'autobus à Fort et Long... J'y étais quand ils sont venus d'en arrière. Ils savaient qui j'étais, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper.." Marie continued.

Lily jerked upright in her chair and looked at her grandmother, who was still mouthing things to the fireplace.

"Gram?" Lily began, startled. "Gram, I don't speak French."

Her grandmother's eyes shifted from the fireplace to her granddaughter. "Well I wasn't talking to you, was I?" snapped Marie. The fire issued another faint pop. "Drats…" Marie shook her head and looked over at Lily, as though seeing her for the first time. " Lily dear!" she exclaimed. "Were you here long?" asked her Grandmother, again looking into the fireplace.

Lily was taken aback by the sudden change of her Grandmother's disposition.

"Uh…no, only about a half hour or so…" started Lily slowly; she looked into the fire also. There was nothing there, only the warm red-orange glow of the burning wood.

"Gram?" started Lily, uneasily. "Whom were you just talking to?"

"What? I wasn't…"

"You said something in French…I didn't understand it, but you said something."

"I don't think I did, maybe I was talking in my sleep, or maybe you were dreaming…" suggested her Grandmother.

"Possibly…" Lily thought about it, and shrugged. "So how do you feel?" she asked her Gram.

"Not to brilliantly actually." Said Marie, turning her face to Lily. She wrinkled her nose. "Every thing I eat tastes extremely salty, so I've basically stopped eating. I hate the taste."

"You really should eat Gram," said Lily.

"I know… I know," said Marie, turning her face away and looking into the fire. "Well, if they ever made anything decent to eat...not that rubbish they call soup."

"I'll cook for you one night alright Gram?" asked Lily, trying to get her Grandmother to promise to eat.

"That would be nice dear, thank-you. You were always such a remarkable cook."

"And I've got another surprise for you," said Lily.

"Really?" asked her gram through a yawn.

"Yes…"

"Well that's nice dear, do tell me what it is," she yawned again.

"I've brought…" Lily started.

"You know what I would really like, Lily?" she asked.

"What's that gram?" asked Lily patiently.

"Well other than to meet one of your boyfriends, I would really love to hear you play the piano again…" she yawned a third time, her eyes drooping and her voice becoming slower and slower.

Lily nodded. "I will gram," she whispered softly. Lily looked across from the bed to the opposite side of the room. Against the opposite wall there stood a beautiful, rich brown upright piano. It had been passed down from Lily's great grandmother. It had large clubbed feet and real ivory keys. Lily loved the piano, ever since Marie had taught her how to play her very first scale.

"I can do both those things for you, gram…" But Marie didn't hear what Lily said; she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Lily looked at her grandmother's peaceful sleeping form and said a silent prayer, closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow then, gram." Said Lily quietly, opening her eyes.

From the front of the screen, Lily heard the front door open and two people walk into the house, letting in the cold February air. She heard a familiar sound of clicking heels on the tile and knew exactly who had just come in.

Petunia and her boyfriend, Virgil…or was it Vernon? Lily could never remember.

Lily and Petunia were as different as the flowers for which they were named. Lily, with her bright, flaming red hair, had always been hot-tempered, stubborn, and passionate; while Petunia, with her short dark hair, had always been of the cooler disposition. They had always been the best of friends when they were younger. But all that changed when Lily turned eleven and received her letter to Hogwarts.

Petunia didn't like things to be out of the ordinary. And when she found out her own sister was…different, it made an inescapable rift between them. A rift that had gotten bigger and bigger the past six years…though they both ignored it and tried to act as though nothing had changed and they were still the same little girls.

Lily got up and walked into the kitchen, unnoticed.

There was Petunia, her short, wavy, dark hair glistening in the light overhead, with her red stilettos, and little polka-dotted dress. Her long neck extended to look at everyone in the room. She eyed the younger boys apprehensively, as though they were going to jump on her and steal her precious shoes. And there was Vernon, a beefy boy, standing in the corner, looking around uneasily.

The stairs creaked and Lily saw James begin to emerge from the darkened hallway into the kitchen Lily edged along the wall toward him. Half his face was hidden in shadow and he looked somewhat different…He had on a different shirt and his hair was wet. Lily only noticed his wet hair because it was neater than normal. She smiled to herself.

"Hey…" he started, looking into her face and smiling. "How's your gran?"

Lily sighed. "She's alright." She said. Lily couldn't bear to tell James how she felt about her grandmother not eating and her outburst in French to the fireplace.

"You alright?" asked James, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder and looking deeper into her eyes.

Lily looked away from the penetrating depths that were James' eyes. She didn't want him to see the inside of her soul, she was afraid of what he would find there and his gaze made her feel as though he could see her innermost thoughts.

She swallowed a growing lump in her throat and looked up, avoiding James' eyes. "Yup. I'm just fine. C'mon I'll introduce you to my sister." She took James by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

Lily walked with James over to Petunia. She let go of James' hand and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Lily. "I've missed you."

Petunia awkwardly patted Lily on the back.

"Yes…I can tell" she started. James caught a note of something indistinguishable hidden in her voice. He also noticed that Petunia was eying him beadily from over Lily's shoulder.

When Lily let go of her sister she said, "Petune," Petunia winced. Lily smiled. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend James Potter. James this is my sister Petunia,"

James stuck out his hand. "Hello. Nice to finally meet you, Petunia." He paused and then added, "I've heard so much about you." He thought it would add depth to his and Lily's "relationship".

Petunia looked at James' out stretched hand with distaste. "Does he go to that freak place you call a school?" Petunia threw over her shoulder at Lily.

"It's not a freak school. But yes, James goes to Hogwarts," said Lily evenly, her smile slipping a few notches and her posture stiffened.

The kitchen got quiet. Everyone looked at Lily, James, and Petunia in the middle of the room.

"Right..." Petunia sniffed, and didn't take James' out stretched hand.

James put it down and looked around foolishly. Lily pushed angrily passed her sister and stood beside James. "How dare you…" she started quietly, raising herself up.

"Don't bother Lily," said James quietly still looking at the floor. "I understand completely…" he finished in the same quiet tone looking up into Petunia's eyes. Though this time his voice had sharp note to it, one that none but Petunia heard.

"No!" said Lily indignantly. "She has no right to treat you like that…"

"Petunia!" exclaimed Terry. "That is not how we treat guests in this house!"

Petunia just shrugged her shoulders, raised her perfectly tweezed eyebrows and rolled her eyes. She took Vernon by the hand and led him to the kitchen table. Joe and Ben quickly stood up and gave them their seats.

Lily shook her head. She couldn't believe Petunia was still acting like this. Lily wanted to walk up to Petunia, give her a good slap and tell her to stop acting like a spoiled child.

Lily must have really looked murderous because James put a hand on her arm, as if to hold her back and Aunt Jean called "Dinner!"

"Don't waste your time," said James easily in Lily's ear over the clatter and scraping of chairs as everyone stood up to get their plates.

James' breath was warm and comforting on Lily's cheek and neck. It took away some of her anger toward Petunia. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She still shouldn't act like that toward you, or anyone."

"Everyone acts like that toward someone else. Wizards act the same way toward muggles." James said taking a step closer to Lily as one of her aunt's squeezed passed to get napkins.

"Not all wizards." Corrected Lily, pushing James away, no longer liking their closeness. She turned and walked away.

James shook his head as Lily walked away from him and to the hallway leading upstairs. He knew something was bothering her, but he also knew that she wouldn't tell him until she was ready.

So, he thought, until then no use worrying about boiling potion. He smiled to himself. He grabbed a plate, a napkin, and utensils. Then he loaded his plate with some delicious food and went to sit down with the aunts who were beckoning to him.

**Ok and thus ends the latest installment of A Dying Wish By Pupparoux. YAY! the crowd goes wild ok well reviews please I really appreciate them. This might be the last chapter for a while because of finals. But I will definitely try to get another one up before July. **

**P.s: I'm no French major; actually I take Spanish, so I had a friend (or 2) do this translation for me. And though I trust them with my life, Looney and Wacki(buddi), if anyone speaks French and finds something amiss, please tell me. **

**Gratsi!**

**Ok leave some love! **

**And until next time…**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	6. Chapter 6: Snowball Fights

_Hey all Pupparoux here, so what does everyone think of the latest Harry Potter book? I really enjoyed it. Though I don't think it was totally up to par with JKR's previous works, but hey that's just me. OMG I cannot believe this! This chapter is SOOO LONG! 50 pages! I think it must just be the spacing. lol_

_This is a message to my friend Strange Stef. Hey Strange One! How're classes going? Sorry I couldn't get together with you and Wacki and Looney on the fourth. I was in Italy. But when you review be sure to make it a long one to tell me about your summer. Kk? 3 The Mad One_

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

Here we go, I hope you like it.

**Chapter Six: Snowball Fights**

The next few days passed uneventfully in the Evans' household. James and Lily settled themselves in and prepared themselves for their much-needed two-week holiday.

Lily's cousins had relaxed somewhat toward James, though they still kept popping up unexpectedly when James and Lily had been absent for more than an hour.

Petunia and Vernon had also moved into the house and were looking quite cozy. In fact, the other night James had accidentally walked in on them snogging in the kitchen. He had tried not to make any noise and quickly backed out of the kitchen without them noticing and went back up the stairs, not wanting another confrontation. He kept noticing how Lily and Petunia had a certain animosity between them and he was resolved to find out what it was.

Every night Lily went and sat with her grandmother for a couple of hours. James had yet to meet Lily's grandmother or her parents, which he found strange, though he said nothing. He believed that Lily would introduce him in due time. Occasionally when Lily visited her grandmother, James could hear gentle piano music drift up to him. He assumed that Lily played a cd or something of that nature to help her gran relax. He found it very soothing, anyway.

On the third morning after arriving at the Evans household, James awoke to find snow drifting gently past the window beside Lily's bed, which he only saw because the dividing curtain was not completely closed. He looked at Lily's peaceful sleeping form and a small smile stole across his face. He still couldn't believe he was here, with her; though, he guessed, they weren't technically "together." But he didn't care. He looked back out the window and continued to watch the snow.

After sometime, when he couldn't lie still any longer he flung back his covers and threw his legs over the side. He stretched, yawned, got up and walked to the bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth and attempted to comb his hair, which he quickly gave up, he went back out into the room and looked at his wristwatch. It was eight-thirty in the morning.

James walked silently over to the divider between his and Lily's beds and whipped it open. The he sat on the edge of Lily's bed, put his hand on her back, and leaned down so that his face was close to hers.

"Lily…" he began softly, moving his hand up and down her back in order to wake her up in a soothing fashion; he had always believed that unless the day started early it was wasted. She moaned softly.

"Lily… it's time to wake..."

But he never finished his sentence. Lily's right arm had flown up and hit him square in the face. He jerked upright, his hand over his nose, which was stinging smartly.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

Lily sat bolt-upright knocking James off her bed and onto the floor.

"WHAT!" asked Lily, looking around wildly. She looked at James on the floor. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"I was trying to wake you up," said James, taking his hand away from his nose to check for blood. "And you smacked me and then pushed me off the bed."

"Ohh, James I'm sorry!" cried Lily. "I didn't do it consciously, really. I just don't get woken up well. That's how I always react, I actually gave Petunia a black eye once." She said. Though she didn't look sad about it.

She sat up in bed and looked down at James, tilting her head to one side.

He looked quizzically up at her.

"Are you…um…ok?" she asked

James touched his nose again. "I guess. You have one strong backhand. Is my nose bleeding?"

Lily smiled. "No. So why were you waking me up? What time is it, anyway." Asked Lily looking around for her clock, which had gotten knocked off the nightstand in the commotion.

"It's eight-thirty," said James.

"Erg," sighed Lily. "No wonder I'm tired! On second thought I'm not sorry that I hit you, you deserve it for trying to wake me up!" She glowered at him.

"Hey now!" said James getting up from the floor. "I thought you would've wanted to be woken up."

"And why on earth would you think that?" asked Lily and she lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Because," started James, flopping onto the bed again. "It's snowing."

Lily's eyes popped open; she was looking straight into James infinite brown eyes, which were filled with excitement and the hope of adventure.

"Really?" she asked.

James held Lily's gaze for a minute longer then glanced over her head out of the window.

"See for yourself."

Lily turned her head and looked out of the window. She was immediately greeted with the sight of thick, white flakes falling fast passed her window.

She smiled and looked back at James, who was gazing at her with a glazed expression.

"James, snap out of it." She said as she snapped her fingers in his face. James blinked and blushed.

"Right well," said Lily, looking at James. "Get off my covers so I can get up."

James stretched out a little more, making himself comfortable.  
"And what if I don't want to?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and looking sideways back at Lily.

Lily sighed. "You're the one who wanted to get up and woke me up."

"So…"

"So, get up so we can go have breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry, actually." James lied as his stomach growled most unhelpfully. "So I'm not moving."

"You will," said Lily.

"Won't. And you can't make me." Said James simply.

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yup," said James, as he fell off the bed onto the floor. Lily had shoved him.

She grinned. "OK. You might want to eat something if you keep falling off beds." She said seriously to a stunned looking James as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

When both Lily and James had dressed, they descended the staircase and entered the kitchen. Terrie was in a heavy dressing gown and standing over the stove, cooking something that smelled wonderful. All of Lily's aunts made food well up to par with that of Hogwarts, James was pleased to say. He was not worried of going hungry during this vacation. Lily's four cousins were seated at the breakfast table, looking bleary eyed and still wearing their pajamas.

"Morning Terrie," called James. "Hullo Ben, Ryan, Joe, Luke." He continued, nodding to each of the boys in turn.

"Morning," came the unenthusiastic and sleepy reply from the boys.

Lily and James each grabbed a chair and sat down. Soon everyone at the table was tucking in to scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and jam, and fruit. For the first five minutes, the only sound in the kitchen was the crunch of toast and the scrape of forks on plates.

After a time James looked up from his plate.

"Terrie," he began. "I have got to say, you make food that rivals Hogwarts."

"Why thank you, sweetheart." Said Terrie, beaming at him. Then she looked at Lily and winked.

"So boys," said Lily. "Did you know it's snowing?"

"What!" asked Joe.

"Wicked!" said Ben.

"YAY!" said Ryan and Luke together.

"How about after breakfast we take James outside?" asked Lily innocently.

The four younger boys looked at James from over their pieces of toast.

"Excellent," they said, grinning.

"Ok." Said Lily, looking at James who still looked remarkable calm. _This is going to be fun_, thought Lily.

James just smiled

So, once they had all finished breakfast and washed their plates, Lily, James, Ryan, Joe, Ben, and Luke bundled up and walked out of the house and into the silent, winter wonderland.

The snow swirled past their faces as it drifted slowly to the ground. It had already reached above their ankles and it was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon.

Lily had walked a little way away from the boys and was looking around at the snow-covered yard. It was, in Lily's opinion, absolutely beautiful. The leaf-bare trees had a gentle frosting of ice that made them glitter and look as though they were made of glass, and since her grandmother owned a lot of land, it stretched out in front of Lily like a vast white blanket.

She turned to see the boys all huddled together whispering and occasionally stealing glances over at her. James was in the center, the ringleader. The boys had taken a liking to him, even though he was seemingly "going out" with their strange, _girl_ cousin.

Her eyes narrowed. Being a prefect gave Lily the unnatural ability to detect mischief. Luke looked up from the circle, saw Lily watching and elbowed Ben in the ribs.

"OW! What'd you do that…" started Ben, but he soon stopped.

James lent a little closer to the boys and finished speaking and the circle broke up. Ben and Ryan went off to the right, Luke and Joe to the left and James walked straight toward Lily.

"So," he began innocently, looking around. "Is this all your Gram's land?"

"Yes," said Lily, eyeing James suspiciously. "What were you just plotting with my cousins?" she asked.

"Plotting!" asked James scandalized. "ME! Oh Lily how could you think such a thing?" He looked at her and smiled a roguish smile. "All in due time, my dear Lily, all in due time."

Lily gave up and just shook her head. "Right well I'll show you around then, shall I?"

"Lead the way, oh Capitan."

Lily and James walked off through the snow and Lily showed him all the land that her grandmother owned; from the forest behind the house, to the wide-open, rolling, snow-covered fields on the sides.

"Lily," breathed James. "This is…this is." He swallowed. "Wow." He looked at her.

"Yeah, well, this was my Grandmother's family's house. When she and my grandfather married, they moved in here and started the family."

James stopped walking and just looked at her.

"What?" asked Lily, stopping too.

"Oh nothing." Said James shaking his head. He raised his arm in the air as though stretching and then let it fall to this side.

Lily looked around. She suddenly found it odd that her cousins were nowhere to be found…and that everything was silent. Lily sidestepped to the right a second later as four snowballs came hurtling at her from behind a large bush.

She looked around for James and found that he was just standing up from making a snowball, which he held threateningly.

"Oh Lily," he called sweetly.

She started to back away.

"Come' ere."

"Never," she squealed, smiling. "You'll never take me without a fight!" and she sprinted away, dodging snowballs as she went.

She quickly stockpiled some snowballs, with the aid of some magic. She was, after all, of age. She grinned wickedly to herself. _Let them come… _she thought as she found a suitable hiding place.

Ben and Ryan walked by, looking for her. Lily let fly two snowballs. They hit their mark and she ducked back down.

"Hey," said Ryan. "I'm on your side."

"I know. So stop hitting me with snowballs."

"I didn't hit you." Said Ryan confusedly. "You hit me…didn't you?"

"Uh…no." They peered around, looking for Lily.

"OI!" called Ryan. "James! She's in this vicinity."

Lily crouched, still lower in her hiding spot, a hollowed out trunk of a still standing tree. She looked out and saw James come striding over to Ryan and Ben, Joe and Luke coming up behind him as the rear guard.

"Report." Said James.

Lily had to smile. Her cousins loved army games. She usually played with them, ducking and rolling, avoiding imaginary bullets. She secretly felt it was fun, and good practice for avoiding unfriendly spells from He-who-must-not-be-named and his followers.

"Suh, we were searching diligently around for the enemy, when we were hit from behind. I don't think she could've gotten very far."

"No…"said James thoughtfully. "Well, fan out. We'll find her. Ben and Ryan, you take the left. Luke and Joe, you take right. I'll search here. Any trouble and you know what to do."

The boys all started to go off in their separate directions. It was then that Lily let fly her barrage of stored snowballs, mostly at James.

"HaHA! Take that!" she yelled, giggling as she ducked out of the hollow in the tree and ran.

All five boys ran after her, but James whose legs were the longest by far, was the only one gaining on her. He pelted after her and soon he was right behind her. He reached out a hand to grab her shoulder.

"James." The boys called. "We forgot to warn you…"

Lily felt the hand on her shoulder and dropped to the ground, doing a roll and landing back on her feet in a crouched position. James over-balanced and fell. Lily got up, tossed a snowball at James' stomach, and disappeared into the trees.

The other boys reached James, who was still lying on the ground.

"You forgot to tell me what?" asked James from his sitting position on the ground.

"That Lily rocks at these army games." Said Joe.

"Yeah, she's pulled that trick on all of us at least once. Welcome to the club of Being Thwarted By Lily." continued Ryan.

"Yeah, we have jackets." Finished Ben.

"Hmm…well, this complicates things." Said James. "Luckily," he continued, "I have another plan." All the boys leaned together to listen eagerly to James.

The day continued in much the same fashion. Soon the younger boys, Luke and Ryan got to tired to play anymore so they went inside for hot chocolate. It was only Lily versus James, Ben and Joe. And though the odds were against her, Lily was never one to back down from a fight.

She was pelted many a time with snowballs from all of the boys, but she kept up a steady stream herself. The sun was nearing the west hills when it was only Lily and James left outside, though Lily didn't know it.

Lily wasn't cold; she had performed a Self-warming charm on her body and an impervious charm on her gloves to help them stay dry.

She held her last snowball in her left hand and was peering behind a tree looking for James. She heard a crunch behind her and whipped around. There was James, looking at her, a snowball in his hand, ready to be thrown.

They stared each other down. Lily's green eyes were defiant; James' eyes were full of laughter.

"Hmm…" said James, looking at Lily's left hand and then at his own hand. "We seem to be at a stale mate."

"Not if you put down your snowball…"said Lily

"You mean if WE put down Our snowballs."

"I didn't say that."

"Tricky tricky." Smiled James. "T..truce?" he asked.

Lily noticed he was shivering and that he had no gloves on.

"James where are your gloves?" she looked over him, noticing that his jacket was dark with water.

He just shrugged.

"Ok disarm. Ready. Three…two...one." They both dropped the snowballs on the ground. Lily walked over to James. "You should've told me you needed new gloves, I would've got you some."

"Ha…you…you wouldn'tve let m..me near you." Shivered James, smiling.

Lily took off her gloves and took James' hand. It was red with cold. She looked around, it was still snowing and she could see the house in the distance.

"C'mon," she said, dragging James in the direction of the house, still holding his hand. He could feel him shaking beside her.

"If you get sick…" she started, an empty threat.

James laughed weakly. "You wouldn't take care of me?"

Lily hesitated. "Here," she gave James her gloves.

"Those won't fit me." He said, sniffling.

"Well, I think I need to get you warm somehow."

They continued walking.

"We're almost there." Commented Lily, unnecessarily; she was worried, James was shivering more violently. She glanced over at him, the sun was setting just behind James' broad shoulders; it looked as though James had a halo. A funny thought, considering how much mischief he caused on a daily basis.

"Lily," started James.

"C'mon. We're almost at the house." She said, almost dragging him up the path. Lily pushed open the door and she and James walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to their room.

"All right James," began Lily. "Wet clothes off, now."

James looked at Lily, smiling. "Now th..there's something I never thought I'd here you t-tell me."

"Ohh, shut up Potter, you know I don't mean a word of it." Said Lily blushing. "Just do it so I don't have to stay up with you when you get sick."

James began to take off his sopping coat, but couldn't manage because of his numb fingers.

"Could you help me?" he asked Lily, not looking at her.

She sighed, but walked over nonetheless and began undoing the buttons to open his coat. Once she had done that she pulled it rather roughly off of James.

"Hey now," exclaimed James and he almost fell. "Easy."

"Your sweater is soaked." Commented Lily, turning away to light the fireplace in their room.

"T-thanks, captain obvious," said James plucking at his jumper that was clinging to his body. He pulled it over his head, revealing a wet t-shirt, which he pulled off also, exposing a perfect six-pack.

When Lily had lit the fire, she turned around and discovered James, and his perfect abs. She blushed, looking away.

James went to his trunk and rifled through it, looking for dry clothing. Lily stood watching him, not sure what to do with herself.

"I'll, um, make tea then shall I?" she asked.

"P..Please." stammered James from inside his new, dry jumper.

Lily put the kettle on the fire and looked back at James. He was unbuttoning his pants, which were also, apparently, wet.

Lily turned quickly back to face the fireplace, blushing furiously again.

"James, you might consider warning a girl before you just up and off with your pants."

"N-none of the other g-girls have s-seemed to mind." He said, pulling on dry pajama pants.

"Well," said Lily, flustered and getting angry. "Fine POTTER! Then I'm sure you don't need anything from me." She stormed passed James, across the room to the door and wrenched it open.

James reached out and grabbed her arm. A chill ran up and down her back.

"No, Lily…" he said quietly. "I didn't mean it. Those girls were nothing compared to what you are."

Lily inwardly glowed, but she wouldn't show it.

"Please don't leave…I n-need you."

Lily could still feel him shivering, despite the heat of the room.

"Ok," Lily sighed. "Hop in bed, Potter."

James sighed a little at the mention of his surname but walked to the bed just the same. He walked over to the bed and climbed in.

Irresistible heat stole over him. He felt his eyes growing heavy. His body lost the chill that had come over it. It seemed to spread from his toes to the top of his unruly head.

James looked at Lily, standing by the large fireplace, and smiled. There was no other place in the whole world he would rather be. So with that thought James drifted off to sleep.

"I was thinking Pott… James," started Lily her back still turned to him. "That you could meet my gran today or tomorrow. Depending upon how you're feeling, of course. Well maybe not today…anyway." She grabbed a clean mug off the mantle, placed a tea bag in it and started to pour in the boiling water from the kettle. "That way, she can meet you, you can meet her, and we'll all be happy." Lily turned around and walked over James' bed with the mug of steaming tea. "So what do you…" Lily looked down at James. He was clearly asleep. His eyes were closed, glasses on, and he had a slight smile on his face. Lily caught herself smiling too.

She set the mug of hot tea down on the bedside table. The she sat on the bed and reached over James to remove his glasses. As she breathed in Lily caught a scent…now what was it? She couldn't tell. It was a combination of clean clothes, fresh cut grass, and what must have been James' cologne. Lily liked this smell, she breathed again. She had caught this smell before…during a potions lesson. Yes that was it, during potions…now what was the potion. Her fingers brushed James' hair and he gave a soft little moan.

Lily jumped back at the sound. Then she touched the side of James' face again; she just put her hand there. _Well, Potter_. Lily thought. _I guess your growing on me. Even if you are an idiot sometimes…_

She let her hand trail down James' cheek, down his neck and to where it lingered on his slowly rising and falling chest. James' hand came up and covered Lily's.

"Mnsgdgh ghjsgte, Lily." mumbled James, softly.

"Of course James." Lily replied, just as softly, while removing her hand. She pulled the covers up to James' chin and then looked down at his peacefully sleeping form.

James sighed deeply. Lily took out her wand and cast a warming spell on the tea to keep it warm in case James should wake up and then started to walk toward her side of the room.

"Wait…" called a sleepy James.

Lily stopped and turned to face him. "What James?"

"Don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you James, I'm just going to the other side of the room."

"I'm so cold…" James shivered.

Lily went to his side. "Well what do you want me to do? I made you tea."

James shook his head, looking away. "Just stay with me… please."

"Ok," Lily pulled up a squashy chair to the bedside and sat in it. "I'm here, James." She said softly.

James slid a hand out from under the sheets and took on of Lily's. His was warm and her's was cold. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Lily was looked at James's handsome face and smiling again. She caught herself and looked away. There seemed to be a pulsing heat energy running through their hands. She felt it flowing through her entire body and into James' hand. Lily wondered it James felt it too.

Lily's eyelids were getting heavy and her head was nodding; without warning, she fell asleep, their hands still firmly intertwined…

**Well, that's all for now. Tee hee. Sorry it took so long. I was on vaca and then my friend came home from N.C and I haven't been able to get on the computer.**

**So leave a nice loooooooonnnnnng review for me. **

**Thank you all so much, from the very bottom of my heart.**

**Until next time. Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	7. Chapter 7: The Grandmother

**OMG! Do you people even know how much you frickin MADE my weekend? YOU ALL ROCK! So I had to do another chappie.**

**And thank you Skylar for fixing my French translation. I appreciate it.**

**P.s I don not own anything related to The Harry Potter franchise. Well duh, why would I be writing here if I did right? All hail the genius that is J. K. Rowling.**

**Right onward! ;) Pupparoux**

**Here we go, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: The Grandmother**

Lily awoke the next morning with her hand still intertwined with James'. Her head was resting on something soft and warm; she didn't want to open her eyes. In her ear she heard a pulsing, rhythmic thump-thump, thump-thump that she couldn't place. Lily opened her eyes and discovered that her cheek was resting on James' slowly rising and falling chest, right over his heart.

Lily didn't know why she was sitting next to James' bed in a chair. She didn't know why she was holding his hand. And she really just couldn't understand why she was nestled so closely and comfortably to James.

But she didn't move; she didn't want to wake him. She thought for a moment as she shook the sleep from her body…the day before.

There had been a snowball fight. James had gotten his clothes soaking wet. Lily had made him get into something warm and dry, get in to bed, and go to sleep before he got sick. She had been just about to go to sleep herself when James had said…

"Don't leave me…" called James, looking in Lily's direction.

"I'm not leaving you James, I'm just going to the other side of the room." Continued Lily, though she paused where she was standing.

"I'm so cold…" James shivered.

Lily turned and went to his side. "Well what do you want me to do? I made you tea."

James shook his head, looking away; trying to verbalize the thoughts that were going through his head. "Just…just stay with me… please."

"Ok," Lily pulled up a squashy chair to the bedside and sat in it. "Ok I'm here, James." She said softly.

James closed his eyes and slid a hand out from under the sheets and took hold of Lily's. His hand was warm, while Lily's was cold. There seemed to be a pulsing heat energy running through their hands. She felt it flowing through her entire body and into James' hand. Lily wondered it James felt it too.

Lily's eyelids were getting heavy and her head was nodding; without warning, she fell asleep, their hands still firmly intertwined…

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…Lily's eyes popped open.

It was all coming back to her.

Lily slowly lifted her head off of James' slowly rising chest and looked at his peaceful, sleeping face, upon which sunlight was falling. He looked so…so…

Lily sighed, then slowly and carefully took her hand out of James', trying not to wake him up. She then placed that same hand gently on his forehead, to check to see if James had a temperature. Luckily he didn't. So they would be visiting her Grandmother today.

Lily pushed her chair back and made her way quietly towards the bathroom.

James let out a heavy sigh. Lily paused, hoping not to wake him. He needed the sleep, Lily noticed, judging by the shadows under his eyes. When it was clear he wouldn't wake, she continued on.

Lily made it to the bathroom door, pushed it silently inward, stepped inside, and closed the door; all with out a sound. Lily let out a sigh of relief and turned around to get her towel and walked into the sink, sending everything that was on it; toothbrush, soap, toothpaste, etc; to go crashing to the tiled floor. She quickly opened the bathroom door to check on James. He didn't appear to have heard a thing.

Lily let out a sigh as she closed the door again and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I'm such a klutz sometimes!" she thought.

So while Lily took her shower with out further incident, James was very much awake and listening.

He had been awake before Lily and he had just lain there, with Lily's head on his chest and their hands intertwined, thinking that this was exactly how he wanted life to be.

"Too bad Lily can't stand the thought," said James aloud, to no one in particular.

So James put his hands behind his head and continued to stare at the ceiling above his head while listening to the running water of the shower.

Lily came out, dressed, ten minutes later to find James still in bed, reading her copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Morning James," said Lily. "How're you feeling?"

"Morning Lily," said James in reply. "Just fine thank you. Oh and good job being quiet this s'morning." He looked over the book at her and grinned.

"Oh shut up you," said Lily, growing pink. "I thought you were asleep."

"Well I was, until that sudden crash in the bathroom…" Continued James quickly. "Was someone in there with you? Another boyfriend, perhaps. I might need to inform your cousins, after I have a word with the bloke." He steered the conversation away from his being asleep, he didn't want Lily to know that he had been awake before her.

"Ehem," Lily cleared her throat. "So I, um, thought that today would be a good day for you to meet my gran." Said Lily shyly. "Though only if you want to." she added quickly, not looking at James as she walked over to her bed and put her clothes from last night on it.

"Of course I want to meet her Lily!" said James. "That's the whole reason you brought me here. Not to mention the ONLY reason you would've even considered bringing me anywhere with…"

"Oh be quiet and go get ready so we can have breakfast. I'm starving." Interrupted Lily. She really was hungry; they hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Fine…" said James playfully as he got up and put the book on the bed. "By-the-way…did you know that you can't apparate or disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Yes…everyone knows that." Said Lily sideways through a curtain of her long red hair.

"Oh…well…excuse me Ms. I'm-too-smart-for-James-Potter," said James good-naturedly as he went to take his shower.

Fifteen minutes later, when James was finally done and dressed he came out of the bathroom. It was ten-thirty.

"Finally!" said Lily. "Let's go." And she walked quickly to the door. James just looked at her, moving more slowly.

"ERGG!" exclaimed Lily. She ran at James, grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room, through the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Once there, she pushed him into a chair and said, "What'd you want for breakfast?"

"Uh…"

"Pancakes it is!" said Lily as she started making pancakes.

James looked around; there was no one around. The television was off; there were no creaks from the upper levels…

"Uh…Lily?"

"Yes James," asked Lily distractedly from the hot griddle where she was pouring pancake batter. James noticed a bit of flour on her nose.

"Where is everyone?"

Lily looked at the clock, it was eleven. "I would guess at the movies…or something…there should be a note on the table… do you want chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah! Those are my favorite! How'd you know?" he asked Lily as she looked for the note. And sure enough there was. James took it and read it aloud.

"Lily and James,

Petunia and Vernon have decided to take us all out to breakfast. So when you wake up and have had your breakfast, check on Gram. Don't know when we'll be back.

Love,

Us"

"Typical," said Lily, as scowl crossed her face.

"They didn't even wake us?" asked James, surprised. That didn't seem like the rest of Lily's family. Petunia, yes but not the others.

"Petunia didn't want us…"

"Well," started James. "I'm sure we're going to have a much more fun breakfast anyway. Pancakes are my favorite. And chocolate chip pancakes are like whoa…" He said as Lily set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes down in front of him, then one of plain pancakes for herself, and went to get syrup.

James wolfed down his pancakes like he had never eaten anything in his life. Lily just stared at him, her fork suspended halfway to her mouth.

"Geesh! Were you a little hungry?" she asked. "Did you actually taste them? Is the fork still outside of you gut?"

James was patting his stomach contentedly. "Yes I tasted them. They were fantastic…orgasmatic even."

Lily shook her head and continued to eat her pancakes.

When Lily had finished she got up to collect James' plate.

"Oh no no no you don't." said James standing up and taking the plates and silverware from Lily. "You cooked, I clean."

"But you don't have…"

"I know I don't have too. But I'm going to. So sit down and relax."

James went to the sink and did the dishes.

"Well…" thought Lily. "That's sweet of him…."

"Well this was a bad idea," thought James. "Lily is seriously the messiest cook I have ever seen!" He looked around at all the dishes. "She must have used every single bowl, dish, measuring spoon…how?"

So when the dishes were finally done, James went back to the table and sat down next to Lily.

"Well thank you James." Said Lily kindly, patting his arm. "No one has ever done the dishes for me…"

"I wonder why?" asked James sweetly as he covered Lily's hand with his own.

"Well, I suppose it's because I make such a mess," said Lily, a little breathlessly, as she locked eyes with James.

"You think so?" asked James, quietly, looking deep into Lily's green orbs, leaning in.

"Well…. yes." Lily breathed, glancing at James' smiling lips and back at his eyes.

James leaned closer still. "Then…you'd be right."

Lily swallowed a growing lump in her throat "So lets go meet my gran then, yeah?" and she got up and walked into the living room.

James shook his head as he followed her, watching the swish of her long, red hair as she walked.

James caught up with Lily and took her hand.

Lily looked at him.

"We have to make this believable…"

Lily gulped. "Yeah." She continued to walk, then paused. "Wait, one more thing."

James stopped too and looked at Lily. "What…?" he asked hesitantly, expecting Lily to tell him he needed to do something special, like dance around the living room while singing the Hogwarts school song.

"I'm supposed to have had a talk with you about how I'm not going to have sex until AFTER I'm married…" Lily blushed and wouldn't look James in the eye. Instead she looked everywhere else around the room.

James was stunned. "Now that's a promise, huh?"

"Yeah. And I intend to live up to it." Said Lily, defiantly, finally looking into James' eyes.

"And I believe you will, Lily. I think you are strong enough." James said seriously, giving Lily's hand a squeeze.

"Ok, well we'll talk more about it later."

They walked around the screen.

Lily's grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair by the fireplace with a blanket around her shoulders and another in her lap. She looked so small and tired.

"Hullo, gram." Said Lily, walking forward and bringing James with her.

Lily's grandmother looked at Lily and smiled a weak but happy smile.

"Lily darling." Said her grandmother softly. Her eyes flickered over to James, looking him up and down interestedly. Her eyes lingered on their clasped hands.

"And Lily, who is this?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Marie met James' eyes, and looked deep into them. James suddenly knew where Lily had gotten her beautiful eyes and he also made the split second decision that he really liked Lily's grandmother.

"Gram, this is James Potter. He's my BOYfriend." Said Lily, beaming. "You told me to bring one home, so I did." Lily shrugged. "James, this is my grandmother Marie Evans."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Evans." Said James politely.

"Oh posh! What is this 'Missus' business? Please dear, call me Marie." Said Marie, sticking out her hand for James to shake.

James reached out and shook her hand. "Thank-you, Marie. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Yes." Said Marie, looking at Lily. "Lily would you excuse us, please? I would like a word with James…Alone."

James gulped.

Lily smiled. "Of course gram, anything I can get you while I'm gone?"

"Yes, get me tea, please dear."

"OF course, gram." And Lily left, smiling, to get the tea.

"Sit down James." Said Marie pleasantly, letting go of James' hand and pointing to a chair.

James brought a chair in front of Marie's and sat down.

Marie looked James over again.

"May I?" she asked, raising a hand to James' face..

"Yes…" said James, hesitantly.

Marie reached out and touched James' face.

"Mmmmmm…." She said thoughtfully, nodding her head. "Yes, yes…Well, I'm sure you and my granddaughter are getting along famously, no?"

James chuckled. "Yes, M'am, in fact we are."

"Now, James, what did I tell you to call me?" asked Marie.

"Sorry, Marie, it must be the manners my parents drilled into my head at an early age finally emerging."

"Ahh…well better late than never I always say." Said Marie, seriously, winking at James.

James' suspicions were confirmed, he really liked Marie.

"Yeah," James shrugged.

"So," continued Marie. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes very much." Said James. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. It is quite beautiful, and quite large. I have to tell you it doesn't look that big from the outside."

Marie's smile broadened and became mysterious. "Yes…well my family made some modifications when they had lived here, before I was married, of course." She winked again. "I hear you and Lily took some of my other grandchildren outside for a snowball fight yesterday."

"Yes, it was a lot of fun."

"It must have been, you and Lily didn't come back in until after six." She gave James a sly look. "You must have been soaked…"

James cleared his throat and felt his neck growing hot. "yes…I was."

"well, I'm sure Lily took good care of you." Said Marie dismissively, seeing that this topic made James uncomfortable. "And speaking of a related topic, I'm just going to get this over with and keep you in this uncomfortable state for a while longer, has Lily talked with you about no sex until after marriage?"

James' face got a little red. "She mentioned it, yes."

"Ohh, good. I'm sure you've already been told what will happen to you should any harm come to Lily?"

"Yes…" laughed James. "Chris, Brandon, and Shawn made sure to fill me in."

"Yes, you can see why Lily hasn't brought very many boyfriends home. She must really like you to think you can stand up to her cousins' testing of you."

James felt his face go as red as Lily's hair. "I dearly hope so." Said James quietly.

Marie's smile broadened. "I like you James," she said frankly.

"I'm glad you approve of me. I'm good enough for Lily then?"

"Well, I didn't say that, did I?" she looked at James again. He looked slightly wary. "But, and don't tell Lily this, yes I do think you are perfect for her. There is just something about you…a certain quality; I can't put my finger on it." She smiled at James again. "But we'll let Lily figure it out on her own." Marie's eyes twinkled.

"Do you think I will be meeting Lily's parents?" asked James. "I would really like to meet them."

Marie's smile faltered. "Well, James, I should tell you…"

"I've made the tea!" said Lily, walking back behind the screen, bearing a tray with three cups, a pot of tea, milk and sugar.

"Come see me later," whispered Marie to James. "We'll have a chat."

Lily poured the tea for each of them and smiled.

"So what have you to been discussing?" asked Lily over the rim of her teacup.

"Oh you know,' began Marie. "If James, here, is good enough for you, his past, why he's dating you…the usual."

"Uh huh." Said James.

Marie yawned. "Ok, Lily, James, I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can take my nap. All this talking has made me tired

Lily and James left Marie and went back upstairs where they worked a little on their holiday homework.

Later that night, after dinner Lily got up from the table.

"James, I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed and then read for a while." She said as she tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"Ok. I'm going to stay down here for a while."

"Fine."

James got up from the table and walked through the living room. The younger boys were in there, watching a movie. They said hullo to James as he passed.

James walked to the screen. No one was visiting Marie, so he cleared his throat and walked behind the screen.

Marie was lying on her bed, looking expectantly at him as he emerged.

"Ah, you have come for a story then…" she smiled.

"Yes," said James. "If that's alright."

"Of course of course! Sit down."

Marie was propped up with pillows in the bed. She had an open book in her lap and a light over her shoulder.

"So what was your question again? You'll have to refresh an old mind."

"I wanted to know if I would be meeting Lily's parents."

"oh yes. Anything else?"

"Well, maybe, and I don't mean to pry, could you tell me about why Lily and Petunia don't get along?"

"If we have time I'll tell you that one too." Marie settled herself back against her pillows. "Now sit and listen, James. You will not be meeting Lily's parents. They have sadly passed away during Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts. They were on their way home from a trip to the mountains and, from what we have come to understand, there was an avalanche."

James' looked very sad. "Poor Lily. I never knew. I couldn't imagine losing a parent, let alone both at the same time."

"Yes. It was a sad day in the Evans household. Sam was my only son, he looked just like his father, god-rest-their-souls." Marie sighed, crossing herself.

"I'm so sorry." Said James. "But wouldn't the loss of their parents make Lily and Petunia closer to one another. So they could support each other?"

"Well James, and understand this because it is important, Lily and Petunia used to be the best of friends." Marie sat a little straighter. "Petunia is older by three year so they have always been close. They used to play together," Marie smiled as she remembered. "Petunia used to always pretend that Lily was her baby. They would go to the store and she would put Lily to bed, the whole deal," she looked into James's eyes. "But Petunia didn't, and still doesn't, like things that are out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, I could tell. She called Lily and I freaks when she first came here." Said James, looking scornfully at the screen divider to the kitchen, where Petunia might have been.

Marie nodded her head. "I have spoken to her about that. Anyway. Petunia and Lily grew up; but strange things started happening as Lily got older and didn't always get her way. I'm sure you have noticed Lily's red-headed temper?" asked Marie smiling.

"Yes, occasionally." Said James, looking away from the divider and back at Marie.

"Well, Petunia liked to tease Lily, it is, after all, a big sister's right. But When Lily would get mad, things would start to break without her touching them, the lights would go out, Petunia's hair would get pulled by no one. Of course, it is because Lily turned out to be a witch, and a very gifted one at that. Petunia had always complained, " Lily's pulling my hair! Lily's breaking things! Make her stop!" But their parents could do nothing about it, they didn't have control."

James smirked, imagining a little Lily getting mad, with plates rattling in the cupboards and the lights flickering. "I know how that goes."

Marie nodded. "So when Lily got her letter from Hogwarts, Sam and Elizabeth were so proud. This fueled Petunia's anger; her own parents were proud to have a "freak" in the family. Well if only Petunia knew…" Marie paused, sucking in her breath as though she had said too much. But she continued as though nothing had happened. "When Lily would come home from school during the holidays and talk about her lessons, friends and a certain boy that just wouldn't leave her be," Marie gave James a slight nod. "Petunia couldn't stand it. Pockets full of potions ingredients, sweets that she had never heard of, quills, ink, parchment, owls… she couldn't stand it."

"It must have pushed her over the edge." Said James, starting to feel a little sorry for Petunia. "Lily was the favorite child, anyone would be mad to be second place to…"

"No James." Said Marie, cutting him off. "Don't you see?"

James shook his head. "Petunia was sent to the best schools in our muggle, that is the word you use, world. She was granted every opportunity. Sam and Elizabeth loved her as equally as Lily."

"But not in Petunia's eyes."

"That is right, James," said Marie, leaning back again. "Petunia can sometimes be petty and greedy. She craved all the attention from her parents instead of the love that she did get. Then when Sam and Elizabeth died in the freak avalanche, Petunia blamed it on Lily."

"What?" asked James. "How?"

"I don't see the logic either dear." Said Marie sadly. "Instead of the two sisters embracing each other and putting aside their differences at that time of tragedy, something that Lily had been trying to do, Petunia kept to herself, went away to her room. It was a sad time." Said Marie slowly.

"Well, that does explain a lot." Said James, pensively.

"Yes, I assume it would." Said Marie. "Well James, that's all for tonight, I think."

James stood up. "Thank you for telling me." Said James slowly. "But why…"

"well James, I think you and Lily have a future together."

James turned scarlet.

"yes, and I think you should know about Lily's past and our past."

"Your family's past?" asked James confused.

"Yes, but that will come later." said Marie, evasively.

"I appreciate your kindness at letting me stay at your home." James said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and James?"

"yes Marie?"

"Give Lily a kiss, from me."

"ok." Said James and he walked around the curtain, through the living room, up that stairs and into the bedroom.

"well. I do like the way that went," thought Marie and she fell asleep.

James entered the bedroom. Lily's reading lamp was on. He walked over to her. "Lily…" he called softly.

She was asleep on her stomach, her face on her book.

Well staying up all night with me would do that, I guess… 

James pulled the covers over Lily's sleeping form and shut off the light. Then he bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. "Your gram told me to give that to you," he whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear his heart beating ever louder in his chest.

Lily sighed and smiled in her sleep. James wondered what she was dreaming.

He walked over to his side of the room, got into his pajamas, did his teeth and climbed into bed. He had had a busy day. Poor Lily, no parents, luckily her family was so supportive. It was sad that Petunia and Lily were not close anymore. But James bet that if Lily needed her, Petunia would come through for her one and only sister.

And with that thought and a last look at Lily,James fell asleep.

**Ok so I did finish this chapter before I left for "pirate camp" go me! I didn't think I would…applause Thank you thank yew! You're too kind really! Lol so please leave me a nice long review! Oh and go read and review my little one-shot ficlet Flowers For Lily. OK? They review to that too! Thanks in advance.**

**So, until next time.**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Other Letter and Near

**Right so I am officially a Salty Sea Sailor-ess and I do love it. So if you couldn't tell I had a blast sailing on my tall ship( a ship with sails). Teehee. I'm gunna miss me shipmates! This one's for you Dan, Andrea, Rudi, Karl and Cap. I love you guys, you taught me much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight: The Other Letter and Near Kisses**

It was now day eight of Lily and James' stay. The past few days had passed uneventfully in the Evans household. The only troubling event was that Marie was getting weaker and wanting less and less to spend time with those around her; she didn't want her family to see her in her new helpless state. She accepted the visits but they were getting increasingly shorter and shorter. The only person that she really spent her time with was Lily.

Lily wouldn't talk about what she and her Grandmother spoke about; it was too painful, or maybe too personal. James didn't press her about it, he was concerned of course, but he didn't want to seem nosey. He left it so if Lily wanted to talk, she would come to him.

James could tell that the time spent with her Grandmother was taking a wear on Lily. She would stumble up to bed late each night after sitting with her Gram and fall straight to sleep. But Lily was strong and wouldn't let her tiredness show through. James admired her for it.

Once in a while Marie would ask James to sit with her and they would talk about Lily, James' childhood, his future plans, his intentions for Lily, and more of Marie's life. She had done some extraordinary things, when she was younger. James admired her all the more for them. Yet, after all she had told him, James had a feeling that there was something still about Marie that she hadn't told him, or anyone else for that matter, not even Lily. It came from certain…gaps, in her stories, or how she had done some of the things she had done. It seemed to James that there was a familiar aura that surrounded her, but he couldn't even begin to guess what it was, so he didn't let it trouble his mind, though occasionally a fantastic thought would creep into his brain and would set him wondering again.

Also, there had been a subtle change the way Lily acted toward James. She was nicer and was, much to James pleasure, warming toward him, though, admittedly, it was a very small and slow change. But it was still something. Lily was starting to discover things about James that she never knew had existed. The only James she had known was the loud, obnoxious, teasing James from Hogwarts. Now she was seeing the quieter side, the sensitive side. But she wasn't going to let that fool her… she still kept her own councils and refused to get too close. This was, after all, not a_ personal _arrangement.

James awoke the morning of the ninth day before Lily, which wasn't surprising, considering the extra things Lily had been doing for her grandmother lately.

James lay for a while on his back, staring absently at the ceiling. He was debating on whether to wake Lily up, just to be annoying, or to let her sleep. He got up from his bed and walked toward Lily, debating.

_If I wake her up she could either be really annoyed or_… he thought hard…_or…really annoyed. Hmmmm._

He slowly backed away from Lily's bed, not wanting to evoke her wrath this early in the morning.

He looked at Lily's peaceful sleeping form and sighed. She was just so…so… he couldn't find the right words to describe her. He loved the way her hair fell into her face, and the way her face got the same color as her hair when she was mad, her determination and her strength. James smiled to himself, as a little song started up in his head.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I want to hold you so much.  
You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

James sighed and closed his eyes again. _I wish she felt the same as me about this arrangement_. _I wish it _were _personal._ _I wish_ I _were the boy she was truly dating and wanting to bring home to her family for approval. I wish her gram could really believe that it was me that Lily cared for._ James sighed deeply again.

Lily stirred and mumbled something into her pillow.

James watched her for a moment. He had to do something, something to woo her. James giggled to himself. _Woo…funny word_.

And then a thought struck him. He quickly got dressed and preceded down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lily awoke some time later to find James' bed empty and the room quiet. She also found herself nestled snugly in her covers, upon which the night before she had flopped most unceremoniously on top of.

_Aww James._ Thought Lily. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She half expected to see James hovering in a corner somewhere, just waiting for her to wake up. But, to Lily's slight disappointment, he was nowhere in the room and there was no water running that Lily could hear, so he wasn't in the bathroom.

Lily looked toward the door, which was slightly ajar, and letting in the smells of something cooking in the kitchen Lily's sniffed the air hopefully.

_That smells good…I wonder what it is_. She threw back her covers and put her bare feet on the icy cold floor. She quickly drew her feet back under the warm blankets.

_Hmmm…socks first_. She wisely thought.

As Lily dived under her covers and went sock hunting, James walked up the stairs and into the room laden with a covered tray.

He smiled as he watched Lily fish around under the sheets looking for an elusive sock. She came up a few seconds later with tousled hair and the sock in hand and exclaimed. "Ha-ha! Got you!" and she triumphantly put the sock on.

"Morning!" said James brightly, walking further into the room.

Lily jumped and looked around, going red. "You weren't watching me sock searching were you?"

"Why yes I was, in fact. Your bum was in the air and wiggling about." James said seriously, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh stuff it!" said Lily, good-naturedly. "It was not."

"I know." Said James, grinning.

Lily started to get up from the bed but James stopped her.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Um…" started Lily; "to get some breakfast…" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Said James, walking still further into the room with the tray.

"Why? I'm hungry." Said Lily, slightly pout.

"That is why," said James with a twinkle in his eye. "I have slaved away in the kitchen to make you…this," and, with a flourish, he whipped the cover off the tray he was carrying to reveal eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, tea, and a cinnamon roll dripping with sweet honey icing. He looked at Lily's disbelieving face smiling.

"Wha…wha…" was all Lily could mumble as she looked at the tray.

"Breakfast in bed for you," said James, striding forward and placing the tray on the nightstand next to Lily's bed. "Now prop your little self against those comfy pillows and enjoy this delicious feast that I have made for you."

Lily sat back against the headboard. James summoned a breakfast-in-bed tray out of thin air and laid it across Lily's lap and placed the food on it. "Bon appetito" said James as he kissed his fingers like an Italian chef.

Lily tried the cinnamon roll first. She picked it up and took a little nibble off the corner. It was the best cinnamon roll she had ever tasted!

"James, this is amazing!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"Lily, lily, Lily…" said James, shaking his head. "You're surprised that I could cook?" He put on a hurt look. "Uhhh uh uh."

"I never said that." Said Lily quickly, not wanting to hurt James' feelings. He looked up at her and smiled. "But, I didn't think you could cook this _well_." Lily smirked and his smile broadened.

Lily continued to munch on her breakfast, with James still standing, watching her.

Lily looked up at him and said, "You don't have to stand over there. You could…" she hesitated for a fraction of a second, "You could sit on my bed…if you want."

James' eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Lily. "Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Really," said Lily.

"You aren't going to push me off or something once I sit down?"

"I wasn't planning on it," said Lily, seriously. "Until now." She smiled at him, looking up from under her long eyelashes.

James' stomach did a flip-flop. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

There was a tap on the window. Lily and James looked over and on the window ledge there sat a tawny owl with a letter strapped to its leg.

James leaned across the bed and over Lily's outstretched legs to open the window and let the owl in.

Lily felt his weight and felt his body heat through the covers, and instantly got a heat shock up and down her body, which caused her face to heat up.

James's face a little pink also when he straightened at took the letter off of the owl's leg. The owl hopped onto Lily's tray and took a sip of her orange juice. Lily gave it a few bits of egg and bacon and then it took off. Lily shut the window, as James was busy reading the letter.

So," asked Lily. "What news from the wizarding world?"

"Um Molly, Sirius, and Remus say, and this is a direct quote, 'hello to the lovey dovey birds', this is from them." Said James scanning the letter. "Sirius and Molly are…involved now and thought we should know…"

Lily grinned and shook her head. Anyone could see that relationship was coming from a mile away.

"What about Peter?" asked Lily, noticing his name not mentioned.

"Sirius said that he went away for the holidays and hasn't written." James shrugged. "Dunno where he went."

"You're not concerned? What with all the evil stuff that's been happening with You-Know-who? If one of my friends went away and hadn't written, I'd be a bit worried." Said Lily, sitting up straighter and looking at James.

"Yea, well WE aren't," said James, a little defensively; still reading, his brow furrowing all the time.

"Ok," said Lily. "There's no need to snap at me. I was just wondering if you were worried."

"Well I'm not, ok?" snapped James.

"James, WHAT is the matter?" asked Lily, taken aback by his outburst.

"It's…it's just that it finally hit me!" James stood up from the bed and started pacing the room like a caged animal, letter in hand. "It's our final year at school then we have to DO something with our lives and FACE reality!"

"But that time comes for everyone, James." Started Lily, softly, pushing the tray of food away from her. "That realization can't be what's upsetting you." Lily pressed.

"I KNOW that. But now that it's here, we can't pretend anymore! People are disappearing, DYING! Lily and because of Voldermort!"

Lily didn't even flinch at the name.

"Sirius wrote that Emily Davven and Melissa Frecks and their families were tortured and killed by the death eaters. FOR SPORT!

I just need to do something about it! I can't stand it." James' head fell a little toward his chest in a defeated way.

Lily got up from bed and walked tentatively toward James. "It's ok. Dumbledore is working tirelessly against him. And when we're old enough we can join and help to put a stop to His wicked purging of the wizarding world." Said Lily, as she walked closer to James and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I" started James hesitantly. "I just wish I could help now!" he growled.

"I know, James. I want to help my fellows too! But there is no use worrying about it until the time comes! All that we are allowed to do now is wait and keep ourselves safe and cherish our innocence while it lasts."

James looked into Lily's tired eyes. _What am I doing? She doesn't need this stress! What with her grandmother and all! I am SOOO stupid! I should be comforting her! Not have it the other way around!_

" Lily I'm sorry. I just went on a tirade! You shouldn't be…" he took a deep breath and let it slowly out. Lily continued to stare into his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'm…" he looked away. "I'm sorry I ruined your breakfast."

"You didn't. I'm touched that you made it for me in the first place. Not everyone would have done that."

James looked back into her eyes.

"You are sweet, I'll admit that." And Lily stepped up on tiptoe and kissed James on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

James tried to speak, but found a lump in his throat and merely nodded.

Lily pulled away and walked toward her bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit. Then we have some cleaning to do. Gram wants it done, so I told her I would. Well…we would. But you don't have too." Lily paused, turned to look at James and bit her lip.

"N...no," said James. "I'll help." And he smiled.

"Oh good. Right, be out in a jiff." And with a swish of red hair she went into the bathroom.

James went over to his bed and flopped onto it, his face against the pillow. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, thinking.

When Lily came out of the bathroom, fifteen minutes later she was dressed in a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, an old shirt with paint stains on it, and her hair French braided.

She walked over to where James was still lying facedown on his bed and she sat on the edge, putting her hand on the small of his back.

"James?" She asked quietly. "James…James."

He wasn't responding.

"Potter get up!" she moved her fingers to his sides and squeezed, tickling him.

"Gah!" exclaimed James as he jerked and flailed on the bed. "Lily!" he laughed. "Stop!" he snorted with laughter. "I can't breathe!"

Lily stopped tickling him, and James took a few moments to compose himself. Once he had he sat up and asked, "Ready for some cleaning?"

"You bet!" said Lily, mock excitedly. "Let's go!"

She stood up. James stood up too, towering over her. Lily looked at him, cocking her head. She looked at his mussed hair, his glasses and his entire body. She felt…safe when he was near her, as girlish and fairy-tale like as it sounded.

James looked at her quizzically. "What?" he asked. "Do I have pillow lines on my face or something? A bogie hanging from my nose? Is my hair purple again?"

Lily snorted. "When was your hair ever purple?" she asked amused.

"Well," said James, as he put an arm around Lily and they walked to the door. "I had just had a row with Sirius and there I was, minding my own business, trying to think of a way to curse his brains out, and he from across the common room he shouted 'What so ever you do, turn that stupid prat's hair blue!' and waved his wand. And the spell whizzed over my head, hit a mirror, rebounded back and hit me in the back of the head. And my hair turned purple." Shrugged James.

Lily just shook her head. "But he was trying to turn your hair blue. How did it end up _purple?_" She said incredulously.

"Yeah well, the spell got changed a bit by the mirror, distortion and refraction…or something like that." Said James offhandedly.

They continued to walk down the stairs, James's arm still around Lily's shoulders. They walked through the deserted kitchen and into the living room.

Lily slid out from under James's arm and said, "This is where we are going to clean today. I cleaned the rest yesterday while you were asleep,"

"Why didn't you wake me up?' asked James indignantly. "I would have helped. You shouldn't have done it alone."

I didn't," said Lily, somewhat amused. "Petunia and Vernon helped…sort of." She shrugged.

James frowned.

We have plenty to do today don't you worry. We'll be scrubbing, dusting, mopping, vacuuming, and any other thing that involves cleaning and ends in –ing."

James stood at attention.

Lily walked back and forth in front of him. "We'll start by moving the furniture, then you'll sweep and I'll get mops and buckets and soapy water. After floors are done we dust. Then windows. Then a final vacuum and the furniture goes back into place. Got it?"

James saluted. "Aye, aye captain." He looked sideways at Lily and gave her a smirk that sent a warm chill through her entire body.

"Right…" said Lily, trying not to show the emotion that just coursed through her. "lets begin." They moved all the furniture, two couches, two rocking chairs, two tables with lamps on them, and the television into the kitchen. James got a broom and dustpan from the cupboard and swept while Lily got buckets, mops, and hot soapy water.

Lily set the buckets down and disappeared for a second while James got rid of the rubbish in the dustpan. He looked around for Lily; she quickly returned with a small radio that she plugged into the wall. It immediately started playing music from the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"How did you get it to do that?" asked James, thunderstruck.

"Oh just a few magical modifications…" said Lily slyly, as she grinned.

They commenced the scrub down of the living room. Lily swabbing the floor and swaying her hips to the music when she thought James wasn't watching.

James grinned to himself as Lily spun around her mop and then leaned over it like she was singing into a microphone.

A slow song came on and Lily stopped her rock star impersonation.

_If only you knew how deeply I cared._

Lily continued to mop the far side of the floor.

_If only you cared how deeply I felt._

James propped his mop against the wall and slowly made his way over to Lily. _I think it's time for a break…_

_If only you felt as deeply for me._

James put his hand on Lily's shoulder. She turned around, a few loose strands of her red hair falling out of her braid and into her face.

"Dance with me?" asked James, as he took Lily's mop out of her hand and placed it against the wall.

Lily nodded and placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand in James' right. They swayed back and forth to the slow music. Their bodies an arm length apart.

_If only you were that precious to me._

James twirled Lily out and pulled her back toward him, closing the space that used to be between them. He looked deep into her lovely large green eyes. He smiled, a look of pure joy on his face

_Love is for fools_

_And fools follow love._

Lily stared into James' dark brown eyes. She felt she was going to get lost in their dark depths, were it not for James' hand upon her waist. She smiled back at him, enjoying the sweet break from mopping. _James is awfully romantic, _Lily thought.

Love is for those not afraid to lose 

_Loving someone is not something you choose._

_To be loved by someone_

_Is Life's greatest treasure._

James twirled Lily again and this time when she came back he dipped her backward, carefully so as not to drop her.

_Though it is not always love,_

_That is the source of Life's pleasure._

_We must all learn to Love_

_And with love_

_Live life._

_Be not afraid to lose_

_And_

_Be not afraid to love._

The music ended. Lily was still dipped backwards, supported by James, their faces close together, both of them hardly daring to breathe. James slowly straightened, bringing Lily with him. They stood facing each other, each still holding on to the other.

"Thank you James," whispered Lily.

"You're welcome…" James whispered, his breath tickling Lily's cheek.

Both Lily and James stared into each other's eyes for minute more, then inched their faces closer together, going in for a kiss. Lily closed her eyes and held her breath.

Oh my!ohmyohmyohmyohmy! 

_This isn't real…._

There was a loud throat clearing "ehemmm" from the doorway.

I knew it….I just knew it… 

Lily and James jump apart as though they had been burned and looked toward the doorway, where Lily's cousins Chris, Brandon, Shawn, her Aunt Terrie stood supporting Marie.

Lily and James turned red.

Lily's grandmother had a small smile on her face, Aunt Terrie was beaming and the three cousins looked on the verge of dragging James out back and shooting him.

"There will be none of that." Said Chris, through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," said Brandon and Shawn together.

"Oh stop!" cried Terrie. "You are just as bad with your girlfriends, if not sometimes worse." She scolded, still smiling at James and Lily. "You go right ahead dears."

"Oh gawd," Lily groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "This is seriously not happening…."

James grinned in an uncomfortable sort of way and looked sideways at Lily.

Terrie walked through the now spotless living room with Marie and over to Marie's bed on the far side of the room, behind the screen.

Chris, Brandon, and Shawn went into the kitchen grumbling and casting malevolent looks over their shoulders at James

"erm…." Said Lily, looking at the floor. "Let's put the furniture back, yeah?"

"Right…" said James, still looking at Lily's face.

So Lily and James moved all the furniture back into its respective places and made the room look normal again. Both Lily and James not speaking, but each casting furtive glances in each other's direction and smiling when they made eye contact.

When the furniture was in place both Lily and James flopped onto the couch.

"So," started James. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah," said Lily, looking at James and raising her eyebrows. "Little bit." She shrugged.

James grinned.

"Well at least they are thoroughly convinced." Said Lily, quietly. "We couldn't have planned that better."

James' smile faltered a little, but he hitched it up quickly before Lily noticed. "Y…yes. I quite agree. Couldn't have planned it better…" said James, lying through his teeth to conceal his disappointment.

"Well good job James, and thanks for helping me clean today." Said Lily falteringly, as she got up and began walking toward the kitchen.

What am I doing? Thought Lily as she walked away I should be laughing about this with him, not treating him like…like…this. After all he's done for me… 

James' heart slipped a few notches. _And just when I thought she was starting to like me…after all I've done for her she still sees this as just an arrangement? _He sighed. _At least she didn't call me 'Potter'. That's a plus, I guess._

Lily stopped halfway to the door at James' sigh. She turned around and saw that his head was bowed. She walked silently back up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. Lily locked her almond green eyes on his deep chocolaty brown ones.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything." She smiled and bent to kiss him on the cheek.

James blinked in disbelief and touched the spot where Lily had kissed him, looking up at her. The small token of intimacy had the same effect on James as though Lily had kissed him full on the mouth. She continued to look at him sitting on the couch, a glazed expression on his face. She smiled at him again and touched his cheek.

"I'm going to shower and change," Lily said and she turned to walk away.

"Wait, Lily," called James, standing up from the sofa. Lily paused where she was and turned around. James took a few quick strides toward her and enveloped her in a wonderfully tight hug.

When James put her down, Lily staggered through the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room, still with the phantom feeling of James' arms wrapped around her. She fell onto her bed and smiled into her pillow. _Today,_ she thought, _has been a good day._

So? Like it? I know I do! Teehee so leave me a nice long and praise filled review! Tee Hee. Sorry it took so long. Inspiration was long in coming. The song in this chapter is mine; it's actually a poem I wrote. So yeah.

**Until next time.**

**Keep a sharp Eye. ;)**

**Pupparoux**

**P.S If any of you have questions that you would like to ask the marauders, please email them to me or send them in your review. Just in the subject box of an email, type questions or something so I don't delete it. I have an idea for another fic I just need the questions. KK? I think it should be fun if I get some neat questions.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Dinners Ruined

**So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been hectic here. College and stuffs… But yea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated._

**Chapter Nine: Dinners Ruined**

James opened his eyes; the room was fuzzy, someone had removed his glasses. He reached out a hand and fumbled around on the nightstand next to his bed, feeling for his glasses. He found them on top of a book; he grabbed them and put them on; the room came into focus.

He looked across the room to where Lily was still sitting on her bed, reading. He sighed; she looked tired. She was wearing herself down.

Marie Evans' health was steadily deteriorating and Lily was taking it more and more upon herself to care for her Gram. Lily would sit with Marie until one or two o'clock in the morning, just to make sure that if Marie needed anything, she got it.

But it was not only Marie that was keeping Lily busy, she was also comforting the younger boys, trying to keep them happy and looking on the bright side of things and she was making sure that he, James, was having a good holiday.

James tried to help her, whenever she'd let him. He'd play board games with Ryan and Joe; play tag or hide-and-go-seek with Ben and Luke; and he even made cookies with the boys for a distraction while Lily was sitting with Marie. The aunts and cousins did their part too, but Lily just didn't want to leave her grandmother's side.

This was a difficult time for Lily and James knew it. He also knew that Lily would never ask for help, not until she really needed it. So he just helped her whenever he could, he knew it drove her up the wall…besides, he knew that she was grateful, even if she would never admit it.

James yawned, stretched, and sighed.

Lily looked over at him and smiled, her face lighting up. "Well look who's awake." She called sweetly.

James grinned. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About thirty minutes." Said Lily, sticking her nose back into the book she was reading.

"What time is it?" asked James.

"Umm..." said Lily distractedly, not looking up from her book.

"Lilllllllly…." Called James in an annoying voice he knew would get her attention.

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking up from her book again.

"Time? What's the time?" he asked again.

"Oh, It's," she looked at her wristwatch. "It's half-past two." She said, looking over to James. She smiled and then yawned, diving back into her book.

"I think you're the one who needs a nap." James said matter-of-factly, as he grabbed the book off his nightstand, opened it to the page where he had left off and began to read.

"Psh…" was all Lily said in reply. She looked up and over at James again.

_I could use a nap…_ she thought. But she shook that thought from her mind as another popped into her head. _What if gram needs me? _

From somewhere below their room, Lily and James heard voices and a door close.

"All right…" said Lily almost to herself, as though she had just decided something.

"All right?" asked James. "All right what?" he continued, looking up from his book, confused by Lily's sudden speaking.

"I need to do something," said Lily, looking over.

"O…kay…" said James slowly. "Like…what, for example?"

"I'm going to make dinner." Lily said. The she nodded her head once and stood up. "Yea, I haven't done that in ages." She walked closer to James.

"Really? _You're_ going to make dinner…" started James, a smirk slowly sliding across his face. "So I should order the pizza for seven then?" he asked seriously.

"OH shut it!" cried Lily, grinning in spite of herself and smacking James softly in the arm. "I'll have you know that I'm a good cook!"

"Yup, sure you are." James said skeptically as he rolled his eyes. "And I'm the potions master."

"Well _Professor Slughorn_, hold on to your cauldron then, because I'm going to whip up a feast…the muggle way!" Lily said. "So there." She stuck out her tongue.

"All right… I'm intrigued." James admitted as he put the book on the nightstand and stood up too.

"I'll make it for the whole family and it'll be my surprise!"

"I'm sure they'll like that." Said James, smiling and watching, as Lily got more and more excited.

Lily nodded. "But first I have to practice piano." She headed for the door.

James did a double take. "You…you're the one? That music, wafting gently and soothingly up the stairs…that's _you?_" he asked in disbelief.

"Surprised I have so much talent?" asked Lily a little woundedly as she turned slightly pink about the ears.

"Yea…" James exclaimed slowly, his mouth hanging open as he looked at her.

Lily glared at him.

"Uh I mean…NO!" he recovered quickly. "Of course not! I always knew you were talented. I just…never knew how talented." He finished as he strode over to Lily and put each of his hands on her shoulders.

Lily turned a darker shade of pink.

"May I…listen?" asked James slowly.

"Well…" Lily began, hesitantly. "I don't really like to have people watch me when I play."

"Aw. C'mon. Please?" James gave Lily his best big-eyed puppy dog look, the same one that Sirius had taught him. "Please?" he looked into Lily's deep green eyes.

"O…fine."

"Yes!" James, punching the air.

"But you have to be super quiet and not make a sound and not move and just stay out of my line of vision…ok?" asked Lily quickly.

'Fine by me..." said James, ginning complacently.

"And I'm only doing this because I like you." Lily looked at her feet.

"You _like_ me?" asked James hopefully, peering into Lily's down-turned face.

"As a friend," Lily continued quickly, looking back up and meeting James' eyes. "Just a friend."

"Right…" James said slowly and with masked disappointment.

James opened the door. "After you." He said, holding the door open for Lily.

Lily left the room and waited for James and together they ambled down the stairs. The emerged into the warm kitchen and looked around. It was empty and quiet.

Lily and James listened. There wasn't a sound.

Lily looked around and spotted a note on the kitchen's scrubbed oak table. She walked over picked it up and read it. It said:

_Lily and James._

_We are all out shopping today. We left around quarter to three and should be home for half past six. We'll see you then. See to Gram if she needs anything._

_Love,_

_Us_

"Perfect! So I can have dinner ready for them when they get home." Lily smiled.

James grinned by her side, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Such a thoughtful girl."

"I know," sighed Lily sweetly, turning her head to look at James.

They walked into the now spotless living room and past the oriental screen divider.

There was the piano, gleaming in the soft light cast by the fireplace. The mahogany wood was polished and the faint light made it look impressive and grand.

Lily and James continued to walk over to Marie.

"'Lo gram." Said Lily softly, kneeling by the bed and giving Marie a soft hug and a kiss.

"Good day Marie," said James walking over and kneeling also by the bed, next to Lily. He leaned over and kissed Marie's forehead.

Marie Looked from Lily to James, both kneeling side-by-side next to her bed, and smiled weakly. Her eyes, her vivid green eyes, were lacking sparkle. They were slightly glazed (no doubt from the muggle medication) and though they showed joy, it was a very tired joy.

It hurt Lily, it physically hurt her, to look at her Grandmother like this; to remember how strong she was, how bright, funny and fun-loving; to remember that Marie was her port of comfort and solace during the storm of her parent's deaths. But Lily pushed these thoughts from her mind, she had not time to think about how she felt, she needed to concentrate on her gram, that's who needed comfort. Lily looked over at James.

James looked back at Lily; he could tell that she was keeping her emotions buried deeply in her heart; being careful to keep them hidden behind a mask of optimistic happiness and a smile. He sighed quietly.

Lily looked to Marie and smiled. "I'm going to practice piano now, all right?" asked Lily as she gently touched Marie's shoulder.

It took Marie a moment to respond after Lily had spoken, as though the words had reached her ears on a delay. She nodded sluggishly. "Y...yes dear," she rasped softly, weakly. "That would be nice."

Lily stood up, and so did James. They walked away from the bed and over to the piano. James picked up a chair and waited for instructions.

"Sit over there, James." Said Lily, as she pointed to a dark, shadowy corner. "I can't see you…I'll mess up." she finished quietly.

James went to the shadowy corner and sat down. "Can you see me?" he asked her.

"No…" Lily sighed, "but I still know you're there…"

"Just try ok? You'll do perfectly."

Lily sighed. She opened the piano bench and took out her books. She closed the bench and sat down; she adjusted the distance of her self from the piano until she was comfortable. She picked up a book, opened it to page 13 and placed it on the ledge above the keys.

Lily took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the respective keys at middle C.

_I can do this…_ she thought. _I can do this. James is **not** in the corner. He is **not**__listening to me. He won't care when…if…if…I mess up. _

She began to run scales, to warm up her fingers and calm her nerves.

CDEFGABCDEFGABCDEFGABCDEFGABCGFEDCBAGFEDCBAGFEDCBAC

_Ok...first scale down._

Lily continued to play her scales, playing chords and arpeggios.

Once she had sufficiently warmed up her fingers, she looked to page 13 of her already opened book and began to play. It was a piece by Bach, Andante, and her favorite.

By the third measure in she had completely forgotten that James was in the room and listening to her. She was playing her best for her Grandmother; the music, Lily desperately hoped, eased her grandmother's suffering.

Lily played each chord, each note, by pressing expressively into the keys, leaning with her weight, transferring it to her fingertips. The song was slow, yet not sad, and in a minor key.

James watched awed as Lily rocked unconsciously back and forth, transferring her weight from her torso to her arms to her fingertips and finally, to the keys, to produce a deep, rich sound; a sound that seemed to reverberate inside his ribs, inside his very heart, mirroring his emotions. He let the music surround him, let it penetrate his very soul; he was surprised that anything could affect him the way that Lily's music was. This song seemed to voice every emotion that he had ever felt, but could never express.

And so it went on for an hour. Lily played her best and James listened. He glanced from Lily to Marie.

Marie was watching James with a small smile on her wrinkled face. When she saw James look at her she nodded, showing her approval of him.

James nodded back, expressing his thanks to her for accepting him, only hoping that Lily would do the same.

Marie closed her eyes and fell gently asleep.

James watched her sleep for a while, still listening to Lily's music. Lily seemed partial to playing minor pieces, pieces that sounded sad but always resolved into…something quite peaceful. James thought that she played these songs because they were reflections of how she felt, reflections of what she felt in her heart.

James closed his eyes.

Lily glanced over her shoulder and saw that her grandmother was asleep. She also peered into the shadows at James. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Lily continued to play, not wanting to disturb her gram or James.

Lily ended the song and kept the damper pedal down, allowing the soft final note to die slowly. Once it had, she took her slippered foot off the pedal, closed the book and stood up.

Lily decided to let James rest; he had stayed up last night, waiting for her. Lily had been up with Marie and hadn't gone up to bed until after one o'clock in the morning…

"_Lily?" James asked blearily._

"_James… you shouldn't have stayed up for me." Said Lily, looking at James who was propped against his headboard in what had to be an uncomfortable position._

"_I wanted to," he replied, smiling simply. "Is everything all right?" he asked through a yawn._

"_Oh yes. Gram was just having a bit of trouble falling asleep." Said Lily with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She turned away from James and went to her dresser. _

"_Mmm," mumbled James, struggling to stay awake. He wanted to listen to Lily, he could tell that she need to confide in someone, to talk about what was happening with her gram…but he couldn't keep his eyes open._

"_It's just…" Lily began hesitantly. "I don't like seeing her like this," she muttered. "I hate it!" she continued passionately. "She's always been such a …" Lily turned back to face James again, only to find him asleep, his head drooping against his chest._

_Lily sighed again, struggling to hold back tears. She impatiently whipped them away. She had no time to be weak. If you were weak, you failed…and Lily refused to fail; she must be strong, for all their sakes._

_She walked over to James' bed and helped ease him down onto his pillows. _

_His eyes flickered. "Lily," he murmured._

"_Shhhsh James," Lily said soothingly. "Sleep..."_

_James' hand slip slowly out from under the covers and covered Lily's. "It's going to be all right." He slurred sleepily._

_Lily's breath caught in her chest as she gazed down at James. She removed her hand from underneath James', walked over to her bed and crawled into it._

Lily walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. Then she turned to the refrigerator and opened the door. She peered inside to see what she could cook up for dinner.

The fridge was completely and utterly…empty.

"Typical," Lily muttered. "Everyone waits until the fridge is bare before they go shopping…"

Lily walked quietly back into the living room and to the shadows where James had his eyes closed. She hesitated and then put a hand softly on his shoulder.

James jerked awake. "I'm not sleeping!" he exclaimed in a slightly garbled voice as her blinked furiously.

Lily giggled. "Right…James I have to run to the store to get stuff so I can make dinner. Will you stay with Gram?"

"Of course!" he said quietly. "You don't have to ask. GO." He said.

"Right I left the kettle on if you want tea, Gram usually likes a cup when she wakes up.

"Ok." Said James.

Lily walked to the kitchen, grabbed her coat from the closet, put it on and headed out the door. "I won't be long," she called and closed the door behind her.

James got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. The kettle was steaming at the spout and starting to emit a low whistle. He removed it so the sound wouldn't wake Marie. Then he found a teapot and two cups, and placed them on a tray. He inserted a teabag into the teapot and then filled it with the hot water from the kettle. He walked back through the living room and placed the tray softly on a table near Marie's bed. Then James got his chair from the shadows and sat by Marie's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

About ten minutes later Marie opened her eyes and drew a great shuddering breath.

"James, an extra blanket if you please." She said as she pointed behind James to a blanket on a rocking chair.

James immediately got up, retrieved the blanket and placed it over Marie.

"Ah, my boy, you warm an old woman's heart." She smiled weakly.

James grinned too. "Not old, never old. You don't look a day over thirty." James continued with a smile

"Oh posh, James. You flatter me." She winked at him. "I know what I look like. My body is failing, James, and I know it."

James shifted in his chair, slightly uncomfortable.

"I know, you think this is my muggle medication talking, don't you?" Marie asked shrewdly.

James blinked in disbelief. "What?" he asked. "You know what muggle means?"

"Oh James," replied Marie with a mysterious glance. "What I know would surprise you. And I think it's about time that I tell you…"

But the front door opened and Lily walked in.

"I'm back," she called.

"Come back tonight," said Marie reaching out and taking James's hand in hers. "You can sit with me and we'll give Lily a break."

James nodded in wonderment; _what is she going to tell me?_ James wondered.

He got up and walked into the kitchen where Lily was already chopping up vegetables.

"This is going to be so good." She said to him. "Everyone will be surprised, coming home to a hot dinner on the table."

"Mmmhhmmm," said James distractedly, though Lily didn't seem to notice. She was too focused on her cooking; she wanted to get every thing perfect. Her gram _had_ said that she wanted a good meal.

_Maybe she only knows the term muggle because of Lily. Yeah! That must be it…_ pondered James. James pushed it from his mind and decided to watch Lily.

"Want any help?" he asked her, as she simultaneously stirred something on the stove and tried to cut up peppers.

"Oh…all right." Said Lily. "I guess I could use some help."

"Just a little," smirked James.

"Come here and stir this." She called, smiling back good-naturedly.

James walked over to the stove, took the spoon from Lily, and started stirring.

"No, like this," said Lily, placing her hand on top of his and helping him stir.

Time seemed to stand still. Lily looked at James and James looked at Lily. They both smiled, going red and locking eyes. Lily took her hand away from James' and moved to the counter to chop peppers.

They continued to help one another. Lily told James everything that he needed to do, and James got the impression that Lily liked the help…and liked bossing him around. He smiled to himself. He snuck up behind Lily, filched a slice of pepper from the board, and bit it in half.

Lily looked at him. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "That was going to be my slice…"

James held out the half he hadn't eaten to her. She took it from his fingers with her mouth and turned back to chopping.

_Wait,_ though James. _Did she just do what I think she just did?_ He ginned broadly and seemed to hover at least a half an inch off the floor.

It was quarter to seven. The sky outside the kitchen windows was dark and Lily's family still wasn't home.

But that was fine with Lily; she was still making some finishing touches on her dinner while James set the table.

Together Lily and James had created a creamy vegetable pasta with chicken. It was in a huge pot on the stove, staying warm.

They waited.

"Any minute and they should be home." Said Lily as she fixed her gram a plate and brought it to her.

It was seven o'clock.

Seven thirty.

Eight.

Quarter past.

Lily and James sat down and ate, alone.

The pot of pasta was starting to get sticky.

It was half past eight.

Where _were_ they?

I could really use some reviews, I need it. 

_**Well that's all for now. This chapter originally had more…but I've decided I want to put it in later chapters. So, there you have it.**_

**_I'm hopefully going to update sooner next time. _If_ all goes according to plan… _**

_**Until next time**_

_**Keep a sharp eye ;)**_

**Pupparoux **


	10. Chapter Ten: The Engagement and The Secr

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed! I needed them SOOO much, you have no idea. And special thanks to Lady of the four-leafed Clover for wishing me well on my college stuffs. And someone actually swore at me! Hehe you really made me laugh! And sorry it's taken so long. Sighs exasperatedly I am ready to murder school.**

_I solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) that the next chapter will definitely be up by Christmas! Provided I get sufficient reviews…_

**Hehe.**

** 3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. And yes, I did kinda rip that off from PotC. hehe**_

**Chapter Ten: The Engagement and The Secret. **

Quarter to nine.

Lily got up from the table, walked into the living room and collected her grandmother's empty plate.

"Lily, darling. That was delicious! I really needed a decent meal, everything has been tasting horrible." Said Marie with a weak smile from her pillows.

Lily smiled too, in spite of her worry. "I'm so glad gram. I was hoping you would like it."

"Why…what's wrong dear?" asked Marie. She had always had an uncanny ability to seem as though she could read Lily's mind.

Lily bit her lip. "Well, everyone's gone out and they said they'd be back by six thirty. But its now," she checked her watch. "Quarter to nine and they're still not home…I hope nothing happened to them."

Marie looked at Lily. "I'm sure that they're fine. In fact, I'll bet they'll be home any… minute." Her eyes flicked toward the windows.

As soon as the words had left Marie's mouth, the front door opened; Terrie, Petunia, Vernon, Chris, Shawn, Brandon, Norma, Jean, Ryan, Joe, Ben, and Luke all piled through it into the kitchen, all talking excitedly.

"It's so exciting!"

"Wait till she hears!"

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Yea. I'm sick of all this mushy stuff."

Lily heard someone yawn.

"Oh James! It's so good to see you. Where's Lily?"

"Uh," she heard James stand up from the table with a scrape of his chair. "I think she's with Marie."

"Oh right."

Lily looked at her gram and then to the kitchen. " I'll be back later, alright? I have to see what's going on." Her face was turning red and now that she knew they were fine, she was getting angry. _Why hadn't they called or something?_

"Actually," Marie began.

But Lily, being the impatient girl that she is and having a redheaded temper to boot, stomped quietly to the kitchen. She stopped at the top of the two stairs leading from the living room to the kitchen, still carrying the dirty dishes.

"Well?" She asked, trying to conceal her disappointment and worry, looking from each of her family members to the other. "Where were you all! I was worried. I made everyone a nice dinner," she pointed to the pot on the stove that looked like it contained sticky, lumpy, white glue. "But you didn't ever come…"

"Ah Lily!" exclaimed Petunia, cutting Lily off. "WAIT until you hear," her voice was smug and she had on a supremely pleased smile, a smile that seemed to show every one of her horsy teeth.

Lily looked at her sister. She was clutching onto Vernon's massive forearm, the bony fingers of her left hand were lightly and delicately placed on top, as thought to catch the light, upon which there was something glittering.

Lily stared from Petunia's hand to Petunia's face. Petunia wriggled her hand a bit more, once again bringing Lily's attention to the gigantic diamond glittering on her ring finger.

Lily looked at everyone else in the room as though trying to make sense of what she was seeing. As though trying to understand.

'She and Vernon are engaged!" exclaimed Norma. "Isn't that exciting?"

Lily nodded blankly as her gaze shifted to her Aunt Terrie.

"OH a wedding!" exclaimed Terrie, smiling happily back at Lily.

Aunt Jean looked teary eyed.

Lily looked at her little cousins, they all looked thoroughly sick of it all. Lily could only imagine how much wedding discussion they had had to endure. They were eyeing Vernon with a mixture of fear, because of his size, and utter relief that he was in a good mood. Lily noticed that they were all slowly edging toward James and the staircase.

Lily looked to her older cousins. They seemed resigned to the fact that this Vernon character would be here to stay and would be joining the family, though they didn't have to like it.

Lily finally looked back at the happy couple.

"Well?" asked Petunia, her perfectly tweezed eyebrows arching ever so delicately upward, as though daring Lily to say anything but happy blessings.

"C….c…." Lily couldn't bring herself to say it. Sure it should be a happy moment, one that called for hugging and crying, but it just didn't seem right, not with everything that was happening. "Congratulations," Lily finally sputtered, still in shock.

"That's it?" asked Petunia, her face turning red and her eyes narrowing. "You should be jumping for joy for me!" she shrieked.

Lily looked back at Petunia, shocked. "Excuse me?" Lily asked, her grip tightening on the dishes she was holding. "I'm sorry if I am a bit more concerned with our_ grandmother's_ health right now, than your engagement!" James quickly walked over to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder. "Or haven't you noticed…"

"It was always about you!" shouted Petunia. "You could never let me have a moment in glory!" She stepped away from Vernon and advanced menacingly toward Lily.

"Oh please!" exclaimed Lily, rolling her eyes. James took the dishes out of her hands, in case she decided to chuck them at Petunia. "How is this about me! I was worried sick because you didn't call and let us know you were all right! I was here, taking care of Gram and cooking, for you, I might add, while you gallivanted about the town, shopping all day!"

"You always have to seem better than me! First you have freak powers and now you're all self-righteous! You ALWAYS have to be superior!" Petunia pouted, her nose wrinkling. Vernon took Petunia's bony arm with his beefy hand, trying to sooth her.

"Stop it both of you!" exclaimed Auntie Jean, cutting Lily off. "I'm ashamed of you two." She continued in a deadly calm voice, a hush descending over the kitchen as she stepped between the two warring sisters.

"Lily, we are sorry we didn't call, but that is no way to treat your sister, especially since she has such great news."

Petunia looked over smugly at Lily, her eyes flashed and she mouthed _ha ha. I told you so! _Lily narrowed her green eyes, looking daggers at her sister. James shifted slightly, ready to restrain Lily.

"And Petunia," Jean turned to her. "You have no right to treat Lily like this. She has been working so hard to keep everyone in this house happy. She is a bit strained. You could be more sympathetic."

"Everyone always sides with her!" Petunia shrieked petulantly, crossing her arms.

"No one is siding with anyone." Said Jean impatiently. "Now go and tell Gram the news."

Petunia and Vernon walked up the stairs and brushed past Lily to go to Marie. Lily let out a huff of annoyance, took the dishes from James and went over to the sink.

"Congratulations," said James as Vernon past.

Vernon looked James up and down and grunted in a way of acknowledgement. Then he and Petunia pushed past him into the living room.

James walked past the smiling aunts and the scowling cousins, --- the younger boys had all gone to bed--- and over to help Lily with the dishes.

James lifted the pot that once held creamy chicken pasta and now seemed to hold troll boogies, and hefted it over to the garbage can, near the sink and Lily.

Lily stood with her back to James, filling the sink with hot water and slamming the dishes into it. She was staring intently at the dirty dishes in the soapy water, her face still a little pink, and holding a dish cloth.

James opened the top of the trash bin and tried to scrape the remaining contents of the pot into it. But they were firmly, and most disgustingly, stuck in place, so James pulled out his wand and did a scourging charm, the pot was instantly cleaned and gleaming.

He walked over to Lily and put the pot on the counter.

"Lily," he began, looking at her.

"G'nite dears," called Terrie as she, Norma, and Jean left the kitchen.

"Sleep well," called James back. He nodded solemnly at Chris, Brandon and Shawn, all of whom gave him we're-watching-you looks, and nodded back before going up to bed too.

Lily continued to scrub the plates, silverware and cooking utensils, her flaming red hair obscuring her face. "G'night," she called too.

James turned back to Lily. "Lily, talk to me."

The last creak of the staircase told them they were alone.

"What is there to say James?" asked Lily sharply, turning to face him.

"Just talk about it, there is nothing wrong with venting your emotions." He put his hands soothingly on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It's just…we used to be so close. And now…this." Lily sniffed. She mustn't cry. _Hold it in girl, no weakness. _"We started a fight over a happy moment! It's her engagement! How many times does that happen to someone!"

"This is a stressful time, Lily. She is mad at you for things that are out of your control. But don't worry, she will realize that and I'm sure if you really needed her, Petunia would set aside her differences with you and help."

"Oh I'm sure," Lily scoffed sarcastically, looking away from James' handsome face and focusing on a spot on the floor.

"No worries," said James as he lifted Lily's chin with his hand and smiled. "Buck up there you."

Lily smiled too.

"What you need is a break! How about it?" asked James, a mischievous look coming into his eyes.

"Uh oh. I know that look. What do you have in mind," asked Lily.

"Well first we, " he flicked his wand and the dishes cleaned themselves and stacked neatly into the cabinets. "Clean the dishes."

Lily's smile broadened.

James continued, stepping closer to Lily. "Then we," he flicked his wand again and there appeared two bowls, each filled with a vanilla ice cream, a chocolate torte, and fresh strawberries. "Have chocolate tortes." He reached behind Lily and picked up the two bowls, sowed their contents to Lily and then walked to the kitchen table.

As he leaned into get the bowls, Lily's cheek brushed against James' sweater and she caught a hint of clean clothes and fresh cut grass, she closed her eyes. She loved that smell, in her mind every time she smelled that, she thought of James Potter. Though she hadn't told anyone about that and vowed she never would.

"C'mon Lils," James called as he pulled out a chair for her at the table. "You're not falling asleep are you?" he asked playfully.

Lily opened her eyes. "Nooooo…" she replied, scrunching her nose in an annoyed lighthearted fashion.

"Well, It's going to be an early night for you. I'm relieving you tonight."

Lily picked up her spoon and dug it into her torte and ice cream and looked at James, puzzled "What are you on about?" She was about to ask…but didn't because she had bitten into her torte and was speechless. It was that good. So all she ended up saying was… "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" and closed her eyes again.

"I'm sitting with Marie tonight. You are over worked and getting stressed out." James looked at Lily, her green eyes slightly glazed from the delicious torte she was enjoying.

Lily shook her head and looked seriously at James. "I couldn't ask you to do that." Said Lily, she took another sinful spoonful, savoring every bite, while trying to be serious.

"Your not asking, I'm just doing."

"James I really must protest..." started Lily, taking another bite of torte and sighing.

"Nope," said James stubbornly. "So you'll be finishing that torte and hopping off to bed, young lady." He grinned, pointing his spoon at her. "And getting a good nights sleep." He dug into his torte now too.

Lily looked at James. She finished her last spoonful of torte and then she stood up, walked over and hugged him tightly.

James didn't know what to do. He just sat there, with the spoon in his mouth and Lily's arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"No…ehem…problem," James replied softly through his spoon.

There came a tap at the window. Lily let go of James and both looked over to the window above the kitchen sink. There was a dark brown owl sitting on the window ledge. It was Molly's owl and it had a letter strapped to its leg.

Lily walked over and opened the window. The small bird, named Bao, hopped into the room and fluttered onto Lily's shoulder where it nuzzled her cheek.

"Well hullo Bao." Lily said to the owl. She took the letter from his leg and walked to the table, Bao still on her shoulder.

"Lily, who's it from?" asked James.

"Molly!" exclaimed Lily, as though this was obvious, it was, after all her owl…

"Oh, of course." Said James, just as obviously. "What news from the wizarding world?"

Lily opened the letter and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Lily-kins and Jamesie-poo,_

Lily cringed and looked up to James. "Oh my gawd. My nickname is alright, but _Jamesie-poo?"_

James grinned. "This is all Sirius' doing." He shook his head slightly.

Lily read on.

_Yes James, the name was all Sirius' doing. And he wants me to tell you that he misses his Prongsie. _

_Well, me Lily-kins, I miss you and I hope all is well at your Gram's house. I hope she is all right. Please give her my love. I also hope that you and Potter are not ripping out each other's throats, as the boys assume two are doing. But I told them if there were to be any ripping of throats, then James would probably be back here at school, probably in the hospital wing. ANYWAY! . But they wanted to write to make sure all was well. _

_So let's bring you up to speed on goings on here. Sirius, Remus, and I have taken it upon ourselves to wreak havoc on the Slytherins in your absence. So far we have made quite a few of the boys can-can dancers, and bewitched their evening trifle to become squirming worms in their stomachs after it was eaten. So far we have escaped punishment, but keep your fingers crossed. (The trifle was my idea) _

"Whoa," said James, interrupting Lily. "I think Sirius has been a bad influence on Molly. She always seemed so quiet and rule-abiding."

"Are we talking about the same Molly?" asked Lily, smiling at James. "Do you remember in Fifth year, when we were studying for exams in the Library, and that crazy blonde Slytherin kept pestering us?"

"Yeah," James began. "I remember a sudden flash of red light and the kid walking away from you table with little bits of parchment flying at him and trying to get up his nose."

"Molly's doing," said Lily. "Her own spell, actually.

"Oh," said James comprehendingly. " Note to self, do not get on Molly's bad side. Well, seems she and Sirius are well suited. Now if only we could find Remus someone."

Lily continued reading.

_If you need us for anything give us an owl. Keep Bao there incase you need to send something right quick. We all miss you and love you both. _

_With love from;_

_Molly, Sirius, and Remus_

"Well," said James, finishing off his last bite of chocolate torte. "I guess their having fun with out us."

"Seems like it," grinned Lily.

James looked at Lily, with Bao on her shoulder. "Alright you. It's time for bed. Off you get." James stood up and moved toward Lily to usher her off to bed.

"Aw…but _moooooom_," Lily whined, grinning.

"No buts," James said back.

Lily stood up. "I'm just going to say good-night to Gram first."

James gave her a caring look. "Five minutes. If you're not out by then…I'm coming in to collect you." He smiled in a determined way.

Lily looked at James and snapped to attention. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" she called in military fashion. "Five minutes, SIR!" and she marched into the living room, her long fiery hair swishing behind her.

James just shook his head. _Only Lily. _He smiled.

Lily walked behind the partition dividing Marie from the living room.

There she sat, propped up against a mass of pillows, staring serenely into the warm glow of the fireplace.

"Gram," Lily said softly as she approached the bed.

Marie looked over at Lily. "Lily!" she exclaimed. "You don't need to sit with me tonight, I've asked James to come."

"I know, He's told me." Lily smiled. "And to think. You two conniving to get me to sleep. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes, well," Marie began, a mischievous twinkle coming into her eye. "Where do you think you get it from?"

"Ah of course," Lily smiled. "Well, we've just had a letter from Molly. And she says hello and that she hopes you are well."

"Oh, how nice dear. Anything new with her?" asked Marie.

"Well, she has a boyfriend. Sirius Black."

Marie grinned. "About time," she murmured.

Lily laughed. "Goodnight then." She leaned in and kissed her Grandmother's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Said Marie, looking into Lily's almond-shaped green eyes with her own. "I love you too," she echoed again, almost sadly.

"Don't tease James too badly," Lily said as she straightened and began to walk away.

"I'll try not to, but no promises," Marie called softly. "Oh. Lily."

Lily stopped and turned at the screen. "Yes Gram?"

"I really like James. You have made an excellent choice in him."

Lily blushed. "Thanks Gram. I…like him too."

"Of course you do. Why else would you have brought him." Marie's eyes twinkled. "I love you dear," Marie smiled.

"Night then," called Lily. "Sleep well."

Lily walked back into the kitchen. James stood there leaning against the counter, his arms behind him in a bracing fashion. Lily looked at him, and cocked her head to one side. "Finished sir," she said.

James casually looked down at his watch. "You are two minutes over young lady. Up to bed with you," he walked over to Lily, took her arm and led her to the stairs. "Good night Lily," he said softly. "Sleep well."

Lily stepped up onto the first stair and turned to look down at James "Good night James," Lily said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

Lily blushed, silently thanking Merlin that the stairs were dim enough so that James couldn't see her face turning the brilliant colour of a rose, then turned and walked up the stairs. She went into her room, pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed, fully intent on waiting up for James. But within five minutes, Lily had fallen asleep, nestled snuggly in her warm blankets on that cold February night.

James walked back into the kitchen; he waved his wand and the dirty dishes were gone. Then he proceeded through the living room and to Marie's bedside, to where she was going to tell him something very important. He wondered what Marie could possibly have to tell him and why she would be telling it to him, a boy she had just met.

James walked around the oriental screen and over to Marie's bed. There she lay, propped up against a mountain of pillows, looking frail, tired and small, staring at the flames of the fire. James pulled a chair over to the bedside, sat down in it, and took Marie's hand in his own.

"Ah my boy, you've made it," she smiled to James, looking away from the dancing flames. "Lily safely off to bed then?" she inquired.

"Yes she is, and a fair bit of fussing she did about it too," James responded, grinning back.

"Well good on you for actually getting her to do it. Now…" Marie paused, clearly thinking about what she was going to say next. "All right James," Marie began and she sighed. "Let's not go beating around the bush, I'll get straight to it. James…" she paused again. "I am a witch."

James stared at Marie, his mouth open. _I think she's on too much muggle medication…_ He thought.

"Right…" said James looking around. "I'll just go and get Terrie or Norma all right?" he asked smoothly, standing up and wondering where he could go to find either of them.

"No James." sighed Marie in a rush, trying to get James to understand. "It is _not_ my muggle medication talking, I've eaten a decent meal, just sit and listen to me," She said, almost pleadingly. "I really need to tell someone this before I go. I haven't even told Lily. But James, believe me when I tell you, I _am _a witch." Marie's green eyes, the same eyes that James loved in Lily, found his.

"Ok, then what does Polyjuice Potion do?" asked James, testing Marie.

"Polyjuice potion is a highly complex potion that allows the drinker to transform into another person for an hour," Marie told him exasperatedly. "But that's irrelevant right now."

James' mouth fell open "Shouldn't you be telling Lily this, not me, since she's your grandchild and all?"

"No. It's you I need to tell. I'm a witch James, well, was a witch. I had my powers _stripped_ after I married my husband, Jack. I wanted to keep our family safe."

James stared at Marie in disbelief. "You're really a…a…hang on!"

"Now James," continued Marie growing louder and talking over him, determined to say everything she had been waiting to say for countless years. "Now, the stripping of powers is very dangerous and is not commonly done for that reason; usually witches or wizards just pretend to be muggles and don't bother. But when a witch or wizard is stripped of his or her powers it causes the next generation of children to become non-magical. But, their children's children, that is to say, the stripped witch or wizard's _grandchildren_ can have powers. Which explains why Lily has magical ability."

"I _knew _it!" exclaimed James, looking deep into Marie's eyes, eyes that he knew so well, Lily's eyes.

"But that's not all. I am in league with Dumbledore…"

"You know Dumbledore?" James blurted out, interrupting Marie.

"Of course I know Dumbledore. Who doesn't know the Great Albus Dumbledore? Now don't interrupt. I was in league with Dumbledore and the Order. You know of the Order don't you?"

"Of the Phoenix? Of course I do. But that has just begun recently, to combat…"

"Voldermort," finished Marie. "Yes, well I have been keeping a muggle perspective of things for Dumbledore. But I was caught passing information by some of his evil miscreants and I was ambushed. That is why my condition has worsened. I was hit with a curse that causes cancer. Since I already have cancer, it caused my condition to worsen. There is no cure for it now. But I can't live forever," Marie laughed softly and weezily, smiling ruefully.

"So, let me get this straight," James began slowly, his head in his hands. He had been sitting by Marie's bed in silence for the last fifteen minutes, trying to work it all out.

"Take your time, I know it is a lot of information."

"No fooling with that. So you're really not taking the Mickey?" James asked Marie for the seven hundredth time.

"No. I promise you."

"Right ok then. So you are a witch," James said, more to himself than to Marie.

"Yes."

James stood up and started pacing in front of the fire. "You had your powers stripped."

"Yes."

"You were working for Dumbledore, passing information on Lord Voldermort, and were attacked, presumably, by Death Eaters."

"Stinking cowards, did it at a bus stop. If I had had my wand and still had my powers they would have been no match…"

James slumped into his chair mentally exhausted. "That is amazing," James intoned simply, rubbing his eyes and looking at Marie.

"Yes, well," she smiled and nodded. "I want you to tell Lily."

"Me?" asked James sitting up straighter in his chair. "Why me?"

"I want you two to have a special bond and that bond is my secret. It will bring you closer together."

"Or pull us apart," murmured James under his breath. "When should I tell her?" he asked.

"When the time is right, you'll know," said Marie. "That means I do not want you rushing upstairs to wake her." She looked sternly at James and then her face softened. "Well, I do believe that it is time I fell asleep, my work is done, my secret told." She smiled sleepily at James. "James you are a wonderful boy, Lily will come to realize it, don't you worry." She pat James' forearm with her rather small wrinkled hand and winked. "And," she began, "I like you and with my approval, you're set." And with that Marie leaned back against her mass of pillows, pulled the covers up to her chin (with James' help) and fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later, James was relived by Norma and went slowly up the stairs to his and Lily's room. He silently pushed open the doors and fell into bed. From the window, Molly's owl, Bao, hooted softy. James couldn't believe what he had just heard. And he couldn't imagine when the right time to tell Lily _the secret_, if not now, would be. He rolled over onto his stomach, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Well I hope that was worth the wait. You have no idea how long I **

**have wanted to write that chapter! Well maybe if I stepped it up **

**and updated more I wouldn't have had to wait so long, eh? Hehe **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It really helps to know that **

**someone _somewhere _likes you writing.**

**Thank-you all. And until next time**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**

**P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Arrangements and Supress

**Ok I normally don't do this…but this is to A Well Rounded Critique: AH! Hehe Thank you sooo much for the aptly named well rounded critique! It brightened up my day soooooooooo much. It was the last review I got before I updated this chapter!**

_I solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) to try to type faster and update sooner. Encouragement always helps me along…especially in the form of reviews! _Hehe.

**3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. **_

**Chapter Eleven: Arrangements and Suppression**

_Lily, _Marie called in a soft voice, as though from a distance. _Lillllllly…._

"Yes? Gram what is it?" asked Lily, sitting up and looking around for her grandmother, her eyes blurry with sleep.

_I want you to know that I love you, _Marie murmured, her lips not moving as she walked up in front of Lily, dressed in blinding white, a bright light seemed to surround her. She smiled serenely at Lily.

Lily covered her eyes; it hurt to look directly at her grandmother, the light was too bright. "I know gram, I love you too," Lily said, confused.

_Know that I am always with you, _Marie said, looking into Lily's deep green eyes with her own.

Lily simply nodded; there was nothing she could say.

_James is a good choice, Lily. _Marie nodded. _Hang on to him. He is a comfort; let him be your pillar. _Marie started to back away slowly, going further into the blinding light.

"My pillar? Gram, what do you mean?" Lily asked, mystified. "Don't go!" She got up and reached out toward her grandmother.

_I have to go, Lily. _Marie smiled, her mouth remaining closed as she spoke. _It's time. Remember that not all tears are an evil. _She smiled again and was gone.

Lily awoke with a start and lay in bed, her eyes closed. Outside, the rain pounded the windows and roof, lightning flashed, illuminating the room, and the thunder shook the windowpanes. Lily looked out the window, watching the rain and thinking about the dream she had just had. She remembered that it had something to do with her grandmother…but she couldn't remember what.

Lily lay in her bed. The lightning flashed again, she snuggled under the warm blankets, and listened. The house was utterly silent, as though it was empty, though she could tell that the house was not empty. She could feel her family members moving around downstairs, hear the creak of floorboards or the scrape of a chair being dragged across the floor, hear the front door opening, and then closing; she could almost hear her cousins and Aunts thinking; they were all most certainly home.

So why the silence?

Why weren't the boys watching television?

Why weren't there the sounds of Aunt Terrie making the famished family breakfast?

Lily sat up and looked over at a peacefully sleeping James. He had his head under his pillow and Molly's owl, Bao, was perched quietly on top, his head under his wing.

Lily giggled as she pushed back the covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and put on her fuzzy slippers, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was seven thirty three exactly.

Lily stood up, put on her bathrobe and strode quietly to the door of her room. She opened it and slipped out without a sound, not wanting to wake James. Before she closed the door she took one last look at his sleeping form.

_He's been such a great friend. And after all I've put him through._ _Maybe I should consider the possibility of him and I being _more_ than friends… _She shook her head and closed the door to her room, leaving both James and that thought there too.

Lily ambled down the stairs; she was almost at the bottom when she heard snatches of voices.

"…all that's left to do is make the arrangements."

It was Aunt Terrie.

"Yes, well…at least…"

There was a sob.

Lily rushed down the stairs and into the brightly lit kitchen.

Aunts Norma, Jean, and Terrie were all seated at the scrubbed oak table with mugs of very black tea in front of them. Aunt Norma was crying, the tears streaming down her face. Aunt Jean was sitting next to her and had a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Terrie had a pad of paper in front of her and was apparently writing things down.

"What's happened?" asked Lily, looking from one aunt to another. "What's wrong?"

"It's gram," said Jean, in a quiet and soothing way. The lightning flashed again and was followed by a tremendous CRACK of thunder. "She's…she's passed on." The Aunts all crossed themselves.

The only sound was that of the rain.

Lily couldn't breathe. It seemed that all the air had been knocked out of her. She blinked at her aunts, as though expecting them to all split into big grins and say "Ha ha! Only joking!" But she knew they would never joke about something like this.

Lily continued to stare at her aunts, and then she looked at the floor.

"We are going to call the family, make the food, then get flowers, a hall, the casket, a headstone…" Terrie was choking up too.

Lily didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, in the kitchen, staring between her aunts and the floor.

Ben, Joe, Ryan, and Luke trouped in from the living room.

"Lily," Luke, the youngest, quavered. "Grams gone!" he ran to her. Lily knelt down and took him in her arms, hugging him gently, as he cried into her chest, soaking the front of her bathrobe.

Ryan, Joe and Ben joined the hug too, all going to Lily for comfort.

"Shsssh…" said Lily soothingly. "It's alright." She kept her voice calm and didn't show her own emotion. She wouldn't. _I must be strong for my little cousins...Don't let them see you cry._ Now that she had a purpose, cheering her cousins, she could push away her own feelings, as though they didn't exist."Gram's in a better place now," she told them, running a hand over the top of each curly head.

"What d-do you m-mean?" asked Joe, his bottom lip quavering..

"Well," Lily began. "She's certainly playing card games up there in Heaven. Or maybe dancing with Grandpa, do you remember how she loved to dance?" Lily asked, trying to bring their minds to more pleasant things.

The little boys nodded, smiling slightly and sniffling.

"Or maybe she's eating fat toffee's and chocolate while floating by on a cloud!" Lily said with enthusiasm that actually sounded real.

"I bet she is!" exclaimed Ryan, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah!" said Ben and Joe, whipping their running noses on their sleeves.

The stairs creaked and James wandered down and entered the kitchen, coming onto the scene of the three Aunts at the table, and Lily with the boys. He walked into the room and knelt next to the boys and Lily.

Luke continued to sob.

Lily let go of him and pushed him away to look into his eyes. "Luke, she's always with us, always watching over us."

He sniffed and smiled a teary smile.

James looked from Lily to the three teary aunts, and then to the boys who were wiping their noses on their sleeves.

James looked into Lily's eyes and he knew. Marie Evans…had passed on.

Ben, Joe, Luke and Ryan all went into the living room and turned on the television. Lily and James went about fixing breakfast as the Aunts made the necessary arrangements.

Everyone remained silent, other than the television, no one spoke; each person was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Lily placed a big bowl of hot oatmeal on the table along with brown sugar and milk. James placed some raisins and cut up fruit on the table too. He called the boys in from the living room; everyone sat down at the table and slowly began to pick at their food.

No one spoke.

No one looked at one another.

Everything was silent.

Lily was absentmindedly picking up a spoonful of oatmeal and letting it plop back into her bowl, with out actually eating any of it.

James could only look helplessly at Lily, not knowing how to comfort her when she wouldn't even let herself grieve.

The aunts left the table five minutes later, excusing themselves to make the arrangements.

The boys left shortly after that to watch television again.

Lily and James were left to clear the table and do the dishes.

Lily took the half full pot of oatmeal off the table and placed it on the counter. James came up beside her and placed the semi-empty bowls next to it.

"Lily…" he began slowly.

Lily looked up at him with her large, almond-shaped green eyes.

"I'm…so s-"

"Oh it's fine, James." said Lily, smiling. It was a strained smile. "It's better that she's gone, you know? Now she won't have to suffer anymore. S-she's in a better place…" she finished in a falsely bright voice, turning her face away from James. _C'mon girl, no tears…buck up there…no tears…_

Lily busied herself with the dishes.

"Lily…"James began. "You don't have to…"

"What?" asked Lily, pausing in her washing of the dishes. "Coming Luke." And she walked away from James, saying, "I'll be right back."

Luke hadn't really called and both Lily and James knew it.

James let her go, if she wanted to be alone, he was going to let her, no use forcing her to talk to him.

Lily didn't go to the living room. Instead she hastened up the long, twisting staircase to her room, went inside and closed the door. She leaned back against the wood and listened to the rain, her eyes closed.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, James finished up the dishes with magic and walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the younger boys. 

"How're you lot holding up?" he asked, throwing an arm around Luke and mussing up his hair.

"Better now," snuffled Luke.

"Lily helped us." Ben said, still watching the telly.

"Yea. She told us Gram's up in heaven eating sweets!" Ryan grinned, looking over at James.

"I bet she is," James said back, grinning now too. Lily could work wonders.

"Gram always liked sweets…" mused Joe, looking up from the television.

"Yea…" the other boys sighed and returned to look back at the television and watch the mind numbing cartoons, their happy minds in distant worlds full of brightly drawn figures with no cares or concerns.

James turned and watched the cartoons too, needing a distraction from…everything. He needed a way to get to Lily, to get her to confide in him. But how…?

* * *

Lily walked over to her desk and sat down, dragging a piece of parchment and her quill toward her. Bao hopped onto Lily's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek and hooting in a soft, comforting way. Lily patted Bao's beak and with a sigh, began to write a letter to Hogwarts. 

_Dear Molly, Sirius, Remus and Peter, if you're there._

_I have some news. My grandmother has passed away. The funeral is going to be in two days. So if you could make it, it would be appreciated. If you need to you can come and stay with us, the house is big enough. Molly knows the address. Just send word._

_Lily and James_

Lily reread the letter. It sounded so detached, so…blah. But she didn't have time to really care. She tied the letter to Bao's leg and he hopped to the windowsill, waiting for Lily to open the window.

Lily walked over and opened the window; Bao hopped out and flew off in the direction of Hogwarts.

There was nothing for her to do now except sit and think about her grandmother, about her feelings, about…. She couldn't do it. She needed to keep her mind off of things.

Lily got up from her desk and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper. Then she started to clean her room. She made her bed, and then James'. She folded all her clothes and put them in her trunk. She went into the bathroom and picked up the dirty towels; she cleaned the sink and washed the mirrors.

Lily went back into the main room and started to wash the other windows; she dusted; she broke out the vacuum and vacuumed; she moved all the furniture and vacuumed under it. She shoveled out the cold ashes from the fireplace and vacuumed in there too. Then she got some dry logs and started another fire. Lily continued to bustle around her room, straightening and tidying everything she came in contact with.

* * *

James got up from the couch, left the living room, went through the kitchen, up the stairs and into the room that he and Lily shared. 

He walked in to find Lily in a cleaning-mode. He stood in the doorway and just watched her running from here to there about the room. First she was at the windows, drying them off; and then she went to the dresser and sorted the socks; then she was at her nightstand, organizing the clock, books and other items upon it.

"Lily…" James began, still watching her run wildly from here to there. "W…what are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

Lily jumped and looked over to James. "Doing…" she looked at James as though he had a second head. "Doing…I…I'm cleaning. What does it look like?" Lily asked puzzled; she put a shaky hand to her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You're running about like a mad woman!" said James, flailing his arms over his head as he walked further into the room. "My mum does the same thing when she's trying to avoid something. You should see it. It has to be the scariest thing…EVER!" he watched as Lily resumed her frantic cleaning. "Lily," James began, walking over to her. "What are you avoiding?" James knew perfectly well what Lily was avoiding…he was just trying to get her to tell him something, anything, about her emotions. Some indication that she needed someone.

Lily abruptly moved to the opposite side of the room to rearrange the pictures there, as though she had not heard him. James followed her.

"Lily," she moved again, James still followed her. He decided to take a different tactic.

"Take a break."

"A break? A BREAK?" asked Lily, spinning on the spot to look into James' hazel eyes. "I can't take a break!" she looked around the room. "Look at this place!" There was a desperate glint in her eye.

James looked around the room, which was fairly sparkling and glittering. One could almost hear the cartoon sound of clean. The "SHEEN! Sparkle sparkle."

"Uh…what's wrong with it?" asked James, looking back to Lily.

Lily glanced around too, motioning blandly with her hand. "It's…." Lily paused, looking around again. "Ok… so it's really clean, But I have so much to do! My cousins are sad, I have to cheer them up and my aunts need me to help with making food, and I should clean the rest of the house, and we need to contact the rest of the family and friends, and, and…." _I can't stop to think about all that's happened… "_There's just too much to do!" she burst out her eyes filling with tears.

"Aren't you sick of it?" asked James, walking over to Lily and looking her square in the face. He was sick of her suppressing her emotions.

"Excuse me?" asked Lily, looking away from James and starting to turn away.

James took Lily's arm. "Aren't you sick of being strong all the time!"

Lily wouldn't look at him. "I d-don't know what you mean…." She stammered, trying to avoid this topic.

"Lily, look at me." James began his voice rising. Lily looked defiantly up into his eyes. "You don't know what I mean! You take care of _everyone! _Don't you want someone to take care of _you_? Don't you want someone to worry about how _you're_ doing? Don't' you want someone to fuss about how _you_ feel. It's not a sin, you know." Said James, passionately, trying to pound some sense into Lily's beautiful, yet occasionally thick, head.

"I…I can't," Lily stuttered, trying to pull her arm out of James' grasp. "If…if I…" she couldn't say it. Lily hung her head and stopped trying to pull away from James. "I don't know what would happen…I have to be strong for…for my family," she said in a defeated way, as if it was an excuse.

"Lily," James said, his voice softening. He pulled her close to him. Lily buried her face in his chest, she didn't cry, she refused to, she simply closed her eyes and let her face rest against the soft fabric of James' shirt.

James wrapped his arms completely around Lily, enveloping her in his warm and comforting embrace. "Lily, it's all right. Everything is going to be fine," he said in a soothing voice, a voice barely audible over the pounding rain outside. He kissed the top of Lily's head, fully expecting her to burst from his arms, but she didn't. "Lily, just talk to me. Tell me how you really feel." His words had a double meaning.

Lily pushed away from James. "There is nothing to talk about," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Lily…"James began. "You can't keep this up. It only hurts for a time."

"How would you know!" Lily burst out, her facing becoming pink. She strode to the door. "Don't tell me how to handle this, James! I'm doing fine on my own!" and she whipped open the door, strode out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Yea! You seem to be handling it perfectly!" James said sarcastically and frustratedly. He walked over to his bed and flopped onto the sheets, which were tucked in with military accuracy. He shook his head and flipped onto his stomach. _Fine. If she wants to keep everything inside, I'll let her. No more interference from James Potter! _

* * *

**Yes well…I said I'd update by Christmas! And I updated before Christmas! I feel accomplished. And, maybe if I get tons of wondiferious reviews, then maybe, just maybe I'll have another chapter up during break. Hmm…what say you? Pwease? gives puppy-dog eyes pwease? Reviews...think of them as a Christmas present to me...porfavor?**

**Happy Holidays**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**Or**

**Happy Kawanza**

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Funeral and Giving In

**_I solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) to try to type faster and update sooner. Encouragement always helps me along…especially in the form of reviews! _Hehe.**

**3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. **_

**Chapter Twelve: A Funeral And Giving In**

When Lily awoke the morning of her Grandmother's funeral, she found herself curled in a tight little ball completely under her covers with her head under the pillow. She kept her eyes closed and listened. All she heard was James' steady, rhythmic breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

Over and over.

Lily lay in her bed just listening, allowing the calming sound to help her get ready for the day. Lily listened to James sleeping for five minutes and then she threw back her covers and climbed out of bed. She looked at James, sleeping peacefully in his bed. They hadn't been talking much; actually there hadn't been much talking in the house. James seemed to be giving Lily her space, just as Lily had wanted, or thought she wanted. She was independent, she could talk care of herself, she didn't need anyone…or so she thought.

Lily walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, preparing for the day. She only turned on the night-light, so all was dark. She took off her pajamas and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water soak her hair and cleanse away her feelings, her eyes remained closed. She soaped her hair and watched as the suds wound their was slowly down the drain.

Fifteen minutes later Lily grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around her body as she went. She walked through the steam of the bathroom over to the sink and looked into the mirror, though she couldn't see anything, as water had condensated on it. Lily wiped it away with her hand and looked in the mirror. Her red hair was made darker by the water and it was plastered to her head and she looked tired and worn out. Lily couldn't think why this was though; she had been sleeping well for the past few days.

Lily dried off and had reached for her clothes, when she remembered that she hadn't brought them in with her.

_Oh bugger! _She thought, opening the door a fraction of an inch and peaking her head out to see if James was awake.

He didn't appear to be, so Lily quietly opened the door and walked into the room in her towel. She made her way stealthily to her closet and pulled it open. She rifled through the contents until she pulled out a black pinstriped, spaghetti-strapped dress with matching bolero jacket. She went to her dresser and pulled out stockings, underwear and a bra.

Lily crept slowly back to the bathroom; just as she reached the door, she stepped on a creaky floorboard she winced and looked over her bare shoulder, her hair dripping water onto the ground, making a little puddle.

James stirred and rubbed his eyes, propping himself on his elbows and looking blearily toward Lily.

Lily let out a shriek and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

James rubbed his eyes and looked questioningly at the door. All he had seen was a redheaded shape bolting into the bathroom as though the fires of hell were licking at her heels. _What the bloody hell was that about? _James wondered before he collapsed onto his pillows again.

Lily was on the other side of the bathroom door, silently berating herself for leaving her clothes in the outer room and then going out to retrieve them in a towel. She shook her head and hoped that James wasn't awake and aware enough to register that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She pushed it from her mind though; today was going to be a trying day.

Lily flipped on the lights, struggled into her stockings and slipped into the dress. It went just below her knees and formed to fit the curves of her body. It was her favorite black dress, given to her by Marie. Lily had never found another dress that fit her as well as this one, that was one reason why she liked it so much. The other was the fact that the dress was given to her by her grandmother. Lily sighed as she looked into the mirror. What was she going to do with her hair? She toweled it off as best she could and then neatly braided it into a long, flowing French braid that went to mid-shoulder blade. Then Lily put on some mascara, brushed her teeth, and put on some lip-gloss.

She looked in the mirror, smiled, and practiced her lines, as though she was in a play. _Thank-you for coming. She's in a better place. She's no longer suffering…yes. Thank-you… _

Satisfied, Lily picked up her towel, folded it and hung it up. She took one last look into the mirror and put on her mask look; then she grabbed her little matching jacket, opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out into the room.

James was bending over his trunk, taking out clothes to wear that day. He stood up as he heard Lily opened the door and said, "Lily! Good morning."

"Good morning James," said Lily, smiling and blushing.

"Was something chasing you this morning?" asked James looking concernedly at Lily.

Lily looked quizzically at James. "I don't think so, why?"

"Well the way you ran into the bathroom, I thought you were running from demons…" James grinned.

Lily shook her head. "Oh no. Nothing like that. Don't you worry."

"Well that's good." James said as he closed his trunk. He straightened with his clothes and walked toward Lily and the bathroom.

When he was level with Lily he looked into her eyes. "Are you…" he began softly; he was about to ask her if she was all right. And then he remembered his vow. _No more interference from James__ Potter! _

"Yes James?" asked Lily, looking back into Kames eyes, her head to one side.

"Are you…going downstairs?" he recovered. He was not going to push her. If she needed help, she'd have to ask.

"I think so."

"I'll meet you down there then. I'm just going to hop in the shower first. Make sure your cousins don't eat everything before I get down there, ok?"

"Sure," said Lily as she walked to the door. She put her hand on the handle, turned around and opened her mouth to say something to James. But James' back was turned and he had just walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lily closed her mouth, walked out of the room, and down the stairs into the kitchen, ready to begin the day. She sat at the kitchen table and looked into the living room where her little cousins were all seated. She looked past them and saw her grandmother's oriental screen folded neatly and placed in the corner next to the piano. Lily looked away.

* * *

The doorbell rang, a loud clanging DING-DONG that echo-ed through the silent house. Lily got up from the kitchen table, at which she sat alone, with a scrape of her chair. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side of the door stood Molly in her blue and gold British naval coat; her long hair splayed about her shoulders in soft curls a red hat on her head. Her head was cocked to one side and she was looking inquisitively at Lily through the glass and smiling. Sirius, and Remus stood on either side of her, Molly's mittened left hand intertwined with Sirius' gloved right.

Lily smiled at her friends and opened the glass door separating them and let them into the house.

"HELLO!" exclaimed Lily brightly, hugging Molly and pulling her into the house, away from Sirius and the others.

"Oooof." Said Molly as she was pulled into the house and into Lily's hug. "Oh Lils! How are you?" asked Molly, concernedly, looking at Lily once they had let go of one another.

"Oh I'm fine! Fine! Come in!" Lily pulled Sirius and Remus into the house also and then closed the door.

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Sirius as he took off his hat and shook his shaggy head, looking with his dark eyes into Lily's.

"Oh yea! It's better that she's not suffering anymore," Lily said her rehearsed lines and smiled, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Where's Peter?" asked Lily, noticing he was missing.

"Couldn't make it," said Sirius. He exchanged a dark look with Remus.

"Ah," said Lily.

Everyone was still watching her.

"Here," Lily said. "Let me take you coats!"

Molly, Sirius and Remus, took off their hats, gloves, coats and scarves and handed them to Lily.

Lily walked into the living room and put the coats on the empty couch. She smiled at her cousins who were watching cartoons again, all wearing dress pants and shirts with trainers.

When Lily walked back into the kitchen she found Molly handing the kettle to Sirius who put it on the stove and then she moved to get cups out of the cupboard.

"Make yourself at home," said Lily grinning and gesturing to the table.

"I already have," said Molly. "Tea?" she asked Lily holding up a cup.

Lily smiled. "Yes please," she said as she sat at the table next to Remus.

"Where's James?" asked Remus, looking up as Lily sat next to him.

"He was upstairs in the shower," came a voice from the hallway. "But now he's down for breakfast!" James exclaimed as he emerged from the shadows of the hallway and into the bright, warm kitchen. He grinned at everyone in the room.

"Prongsie!" exclaimed Sirius, jumping up and striding over to James, pulling him into a hug.

"Padfoot! Missed you mate!" James said over the backslap Sirius had just given him.

James and Sirius made their way to the table. James sat down, as did Sirius, and said "Hello" to Remus; he smiled at Lily and nodded to Molly who asked, "Want some tea?"

"Please," said James. "And eggs if you're making."

Molly scrunched her nose, gave James an incredulous look and shook her head curtsying low, "As you wish, sire. Anyone else for eggs?" she asked looking around the table as she came up.

"Well. Now that you mention it…" Sirius began, rubbing his stomach. "I am rather hungry…" he continued as his stomach growled. "It's been ages since we ate…"

"If it's not too much of a bother," said Remus grinning.

"Molly, you're a guest. You don't have to cook these idiots…" Lily began

"And you?" interrupted Molly, pointing a frying pan at Lily. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Wha-" Lily began again. "No, I'm fine. I just at-"

"Scrambled they are then!' said Molly cheerily, walking to the fridge and pulling out the carton of eggs.

Sirius was gazing lovingly at Molly as she went about making everyone eggs. He sighed and said, "I'm so glad you my girlfriend, Mollykins."

Molly only shook her head as everyone at the scrubbed oak table, minus Sirius, snorted.

Molly placed a large pan of scrambled eggs on the table, along with toast and jam.

"Here," said Lily standing up, "let me help you with that."

"Why thank you Lils," said Molly.

"It's no trouble Mols." Lily went over to Molly and grabbed a handful of forks.

"Ok spill," said Molly. "How are you really feeling about all this?" asked Molly seriously.

"I'm perfectly fine," muttered Lily, staring at the forks she had just retrieved from the drawer.

"Don't lie to me, Lily. You'll only hurt yourself." Molly said, pausing to look to her.

"I'm _not _lying, Molly Christensen." Said Lily, a little agitated. "So…how about you and Black." Asked Lily, changing the subject.

Molly opened the cupboard and pulled down plates. "Don't change the subject Lily," she said, frowning slightly and looking into Lily's large green eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"Oh," sighed Lily, holding Molly's gaze. "Molly, it's nothing I can't handle. Besides," Lily grinned. "I have to be strong for…" Lily stopped mid-sentence and lost her smile; for whom exactly was she being strong? Lily didn't really know.

Her aunts? No they had each other.

For her little cousins? No they had their mothers and fathers.

For who then?

James?

Herself?

Lily decided it was for herself; she kept strong by being strong for others.

"For who, exactly?" asked Molly, her head tilting to one side, the plates balanced on her hip and being held in place by her hands. She always knew when Lily was trying to avoid something and she usually pressed until Lily told her.

"For my family," Lily said, it was partially true.

"Ah. I see." said Molly, clearly seeing she was getting nowhere with Lily. "You know what, Lily Evans, being strong for your family is going to be the death of you," Molly shook her head and walked over to the table to give the boys their plates. Then she started dishing out the eggs.

Lily followed with the forks and passed each person one, thinking over what Molly had just said.

Would trying to be strong all the time kill her? Now there was something to ponder.

Lily shook the thought from her head. The only thing that would kill her would be being weak.

They all sat and munched their toast and scrambled eggs; only the boys talking to one another about what had happened since James and Lily had been gone. Lily was only half listening; she was mentally preparing herself for what she was, and was not, going to do at the funeral…the one only an hour away.

"And then!" said Sirius through laughter, "Molly draws her wand and shoots a spell at Snape!"

"NO!" said James, looking at Molly.

"Yes!" concurred Remus. "The spell missed him completely…"

"HEY!" interrupted Molly pointing her fork at Remus and grinning. "It missed him by mere inches!"

"So she decided to run and latches onto his back and cover his eyes instead!" Remus continued, "So the two of them are flailing around the room. Then Sirius stuck out his foot and tripped the git, he grabbed Molly off Snape before they hit the ground, and then Molly did a leg-locker curse on him!"

James looked to Molly, who grinned at him.

"KerSPALT!" finished Remus as he smacked his hands together.

"Ah," said Sirius with another laugh. "A girl after my own heart."

"I try," said Molly, smiling fondly at Sirius.

There was a creaking as someone walked down the stairs.

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Molly all looked to the hallway as Aunts Jean, Terrie, and Norma emerged, followed closely by Chris, Brandon, and Shawn. All six of them were dressed in black, the colour of mourning.

"Well hello dears," said Terrie, through a weak smile. "It's so good of you to come."

Sirius and Remus stood up and said Hello to everyone as well.

"Well," said Norma. "It's time."

Lily stood up in a daze. "I'll get the coats then shall I?" she asked as she ambled into the living room and retrieved the winter wear.

When she returned everyone slipped into his or her coat. James emerged from the hall in his coat and held Lily's pea coat open for her. Lily slipped it on and turned to thank James.

"It's no trouble," he said. "I'm always here to help you."

Lily followed her aunts and cousins to the door. Everyone left the house and walked the short distance to the church where the funeral was going to be held.

Sirius, James, Remus and Molly all walked slightly behind the Evan's family, a respectful distance.

"So, has she even cried?" Molly asked James.

"I don't think so. I tried to talk with her, but she won't talk to me." Said James, looking at Molly. "She's just pushing me away."

"She really does need you," Molly said. "Even if she won't admit it."

"Just keep trying mate," said Sirius, nodding at James.

"Lily needs you now more than ever," continued Remus.

"I know!" James whispered back to them. "But she snapped at me the other day when I tried. So I've decided that if she needs help or comfort from me, she'll have to ask for it." James didn't really mean it; he really wanted to help Lily.

Molly sighed. "James!" she said impatiently. "That IS her way of asking!"

Sirius, Remus and James all looked at her questioningly. "WHAT?" asked Sirius and Remus together, careful to keep their voices down.

"What do you mean?" asked James, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I mean, that Lily never asks for help! So just push it on her. She'll eventually wise up and accept it," said Molly confidently.

"You seem to speak from experience," grinned Remus.

"Humph," Molly began. "You have no idea."

"All right, I'll give it one more go tonight," said James as they entered the church.

Lily and her family walked to the front of the church and sat in the first pew. Molly, Sirius, and Remus sat behind them with the other guests already in the church, praying for Marie's soul. James was about to sit with them when Chris beckoned him forward and motioned for him to sit next to Lily.

James nodded and sat on Lily's right. Chris nodded to James in approval and looked up at the alter.

Petunia and Vernon looked at James, both scowling, but saying nothing.

Lily looked sideways at James and smiled briefly.

The church filled as Marie's friends and family piled into it. Soon the mass started. The priest asked that Marie's soul be delivered safely into Heaven. Everyone bowed their heads and said a silent prayer.

"Just remember my children," said the priest kindly. "The one's we love never really leave us. Not as long as they're in our hearts." He did the sign of the cross.

The Aunts, Lily, James, Chris, Brandon, Shawn and the little cousins stood up and walked forward to the altar to pay their respects to their mother and grandmother. Lily touched the coffin as she passed.

_So far so good. Keep it up girl. _Lily thought.

Chris, Brandon, Shawn and, to his surprise, James bore the coffin to the cemetery. Lily walked close by in the procession. They walked out of the church and into the quiet street. The sky had become white and threatened snow. It was very cold and the wind whipped at their faces.

The remaining guests followed suit and then everyone walked to the cemetery where Marie was going to be laid to rest.

Chris, James, Brandon, and Shawn came to the cemetery and placed the coffin on the stand next to the freshly dug grave.

Everyone gathered around the grave, the family and the priest as he said his final words over Marie Evan's body. When he had finished, a soft, lone voice broke through the still, cold air and began to sing.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me…_

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind but now I see_

Lily looked around. There was Petunia and Vernon. Petunia with her long neck extended and Vernon with his hand on her's. Petunia was dabbing at her nose with a tissue, though not crying; she didn't want to mess up her make-up. Lily's aunts were beyond tears, they had accepted that Marie was gone and in a better place. Ryan, Joe, Ben and Luke were still to young to be fully hit with this. Chris, Brandon and Shawn were all of a tough breed and wouldn't cry.

_T'was Grace that taught…_

_My heart to fear._

_And Grace, my fears relieved._

_How precious did that Grace appear…_

_The hour I first believed_

_Yea, when this heart and flesh shall fail,_

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

Lily looked to her friends standing close by. Molly had tears running down her cheeks and she was silently sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Sirius placed an arm around her and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Remus had his head bowed and eyes closed, his lips moving in a silent prayer.

To her left, Lily saw her childhood friend, Jacki,a blonde, curly haired girl with striking blue eyes. She was standing with her family and patting at her eyes with a tissue, her hand on her little brother's shoulder.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home._

Lily looked next to her and saw James. He was watching the singer, sadness in his eyes. Lily looked back at the coffin and felt a prickle starting at the corner of her eyes, a sure sign of tears. She sniffed and blinked them away, thinking of the homework she still needed to do.

_The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures._

James heard Lily sniff and looked over, watching as she blinked furiously. He moved closer to her, just enough so that she could feel his body close to her's, a comforting warm in a world of cold.

_When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

The singer finished. Aunt Jean handed Lily a red rose, the same colour of her hair, and then took Lily's hand, leading her to the coffin. Jean placed a rose on top of the coffin. Lily did also, a final farewell.

As the small crowd each took a rose and placed it onto the coffin, along with their last wishes and hopes for Marie, it began to snow.

The small white flakes drifted into the silence that had descended through out the graveyard.

Lily watched as the snowflakes slowly started to collect on James' eyelashes and she smiled to herself.

Everyone headed back to the Evan's house for the reception, a time for Marie's friends and family to sit, eat, and laugh about the wonderful times they had shared with her.

In the warm house, people paid their respects to Lily.

"I'm so sorry," was a frequent line.

To which Lily would respond, with her perfectly rehearsed line, "It's better that she's not suffering anymore. She's in a better place." A small smile would touch her lips, showing whomever was speaking to her that it was better that Marie had passed on.

Or if they had asked, "How are you?"

Lily would reply, "I'm fine." A little too quickly, but no one but James, Molly, Sirius, and Remus picked that up.

After all the guests had eaten their fill, talked until they ran out of stories and said their good-bye's to the family, everyone left.

The only people that remained, other than those normally in the house, were Molly, Sirius and Remus. They were staying the night.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Molly were all seated around the kitchen table; it was ten thirty at night. They were all laughing at a story Molly had just told about when she had first met Marie. Well Lily wasn't laughing, just smiling a weak smile. She was distracted and thinking.

Lily false yawned. "Well," she said. "I think I'm off to bed."

She stood up from the table.

"G'nite Lils," said Molly and Sirius together.

"Good night," said Remus smiling.

"See you in the morning," said James.

Lily walked into the hall and up the winding staircase to her room.

"Now would be a good time…" murmured Molly out of the corner of her mouth and glancing toward the staircase, being careful not to let Lily hear, even if she was halfway up the stairs.

"Now?" asked James.

Molly nodded.

"She needs it mate," said Sirius.

"You'll be glad you did." Said Remus.

James stood up, walked to the hall, and turned to face his friends.

Remus smiled encouragingly, Sirius gave a double thumbs up, and Molly mouthed, "go."

James headed up the stairs toward his and Lily's room.

* * *

Lily entered her room and sat on her bed, leaving the lights off. She quietly remembered her grandmother. She was determined that she would be fine. No tears. Nothing. She felt her eyes tearing and she wiped them impatiently away, sniffing. She needed something to take her mind off of things.

There was a knock at the door and James walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Lily," he called, moving across the room and brushing aside the curtain that divided the room. He walked slowly toward her through the dark room. Lily sat on her bed, illuminated against the snowy window, her head bowed.

"I know how you must feel," said James softly, stopping in front of Lily and looking at her.

Lily stood up from the bed and faced James. She looked into his hazel eyes.

"I know how much your grandmother meant to you…" he started.

But Lily interrupted James; she threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"Lily! What are you…"

But Lily silenced him by kissing him more fiercely, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt.

They moved backwards and fell onto her bed. Lily rolled over on top of James, her legs on either side of James' body. She pulled off her dress and leaned over James to continue kissing him, their hips rocking together.

Lily intensity and suddenness surprised James. _This isn't right,_ though James. _We're making a mistake_. _This isn't Lily_.

Lily unbuttoned James shirt and pulled it off of him. Then she worked with trembling hands on undoing his pants. James stopped kissing Lily.

"Lily. Stop!"

Lily continued to kiss him.

"Stop Lily, you don't want to do this."

Lily stopped kissing James and looked down at him, "yes I do," she said breathlessly, bending down to kiss him again. She was still fumbling with his belt.

"No," James said as she scooted out from under Lily. "Tell me what you're feeling." James said softly.

"Nothing. I want this!" shouted Lily, her voice cracking. She kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair

James held Lily's shoulders, pushing her away, andlooked into her big green eyes.

"Just talk to me..."

Lily looked back at James.

"Please, tell me what it is…"

Tears started to well in her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. They leaked down her cheeks, splashing onto James' bare chest. Lily looked away from James.

"Lily you don't have to be strong all the time. Lean on me," said James soothingly. "Let your grief pass. Acknowledge your feelings."

Lily's shoulders started shaking. James pulled Lily down to him. She buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her, comfortingly. The dark hiding her tears.

"It's all right. Shhhsh," said James softly, soothingly, stroking her hair. "Shushhs…"

Their they sat, Lily and James, mortal enemies not weeks before, on a bed in the dark as the snow drifted past the window.

Lily cried and cried while James patiently held her close and comforted her.

"I'm here Lily," he said. "I'll always be here. It's all right."

Lily cried until she couldn't cry anymore. The she fell asleep in his strong, comforting, protecting arms. James was still stroking her hair.

James looked down at Lily. Her eyelashes still had tear clinging to them. The laid back on the bed, bringing Lily slowly back with him. James pulled the blankets up over them, still holding Lily close, as though if he let her go, she'd fade away.

Lily took a deep shuddering breath and snuggled close to James. James buried his face in Lily's softly scented hair and drifted off to sleep, still holding Lily safely in his arms.

**Well there you have it. The latest chapter of A Dying Wish. I rather enjoyed it. And I hoped you did too.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thank you.**

**Until next time**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: To Tell or Not To Tell

_I** solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) to try to type faster and update sooner. Encouragement always helps me along…especially in the form of reviews! **_**Hehe.**

**3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. **_

**Chapter Thirteen: To Tell or Not To Tell**

_Lily took a deep shuddering breath and snuggled close to James. James buried his face in Lily's softly scented hair and drifted off to sleep, still holding Lily safely in his arms_.

James awoke early the next morning before the sun had risen. He was under the covers, his arms still around Lily. Her head and arm were still on his chest. He looked down and saw her flaming red hair and smiled to himself. He always wanted this, to have Lily sleeping peacefully with him. He had dreamed of her being snuggled close to him, her hand on his chest, his arms around her. He'd dreamed of listening to her soft breathing and feeling the light brush of her eyelashes. Now that he had it, he knew it was everything he had ever thought it to be, and more.

James smiled to himself, thanking his lucky stars that Lily had finally looked at him in the same way he had looked at her for the past six years. Or at least he hoped that's how she felt. Was it just grief that was making her go to him?

James shook his head and pushed the doubt from his mind. He didn't care; this was what he wanted. He kissed the top of Lily's head, his lips and nose lingering in her soft hair.

"Lily, you mean the world to me," James murmured. And with that he fell back asleep.

Lily woke later that morning and breathed deeply, her eyes still closed. She felt worn out, utterly and completely mentally and emotionally exhausted. She had finally cried last night. And once the dam to her emotions broke, it was a flood of tears. James had been there for her; he had listened to her cry, he had wiped away her tears, he had told her everything would be all right. And then…she had fallen asleep.

Lily yawned and opened her eyes, looking around. The room was rising and falling slowly. She looked down and realized that she was lying on James Potter. Her head and arm were on his chest, his arms were wrapped snugly around her body, and they were entangled under the blankets. Lily tensed for a moment and then relaxed. She had just realized that there was nowhere in the world she would rather be, than in the arms of James Potter.

Lily smiled to herself as she remembered that this thought was one of the last things she ever imagined would ever go through her head. She slowly blew on James' neck, trying to wake him up. He moved trying to get away from the breeze and then his eyes popped open. He looked down at Lily and smiled.

Lily smiled back and turned a light pink.

"'Morning," said James. "And how are we feeling today?" he asked, concern in his hazel eyes.

"I'm quite well, thanks to you," Lily murmured quietly, looking away.

James grinned and hugged Lily closer.

"I'm glad." He said.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Then there came the sound of a pot being placed on the counter, rather hard. Lily sat up; James, who refused to relinquish his grip on Lily, sat up too.

Lily looked at him and smirked, giggling slightly, then she looked toward the door. "What do you think that was?"

"I hope it was the sound of someone making breakfast, preferably Molly, I'm starved."

Lily's stomach grumbled.

James grinned and looked at Lily's bare stomach, "Apparently you are too…"

"Yes, well," Lily made to get up, but James wouldn't let go. Lily looked into James' eyes and then down at his arms.

"Um, can I have my body back so I can get dressed and then go to breakfast?"

James' brow furrowed, clearly in deep thought. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnope," he said, his lips cracking into an adorably goofy grin. He lay back down to the pillows, bringing Lily down with him, and leaned over her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Lily," he began

"James…" Lily said in a silly mock-sultry voice, grinning.

James smiled and leaned in ever so slowly toward Lily, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. Then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. It was their first real kiss.

After what seemed like several sunlit days later, when they finally broke apart, Lily had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked up at James, who had his head tilted to one side.

"Lily?" he asked again.

"Mmm?" asked Lily, her vocal cords not seeming to work.

"Would…would you be my girlfriend?" asked James, looking away.

Lily paused for a second, just to make James look back to her. Once he had, she said, " Of course James, I'd love to."

James blinked, as though he didn't believe what Lily had just said. "Yes…you're my girlfriend now?" he asked, confirming what he had thought he heard. It wouldn't have been the first time he had thought Lily had said something, only to find out she hadn't…but that was another story.

Lily thought for a moment. "Yes, it would appear that I am." She said and she reached up to James' neck, brought his face to hers and kissed him again.

Once Lily and James had finally stopped snogging, gotten up, and dressed they headed down stairs into the kitchen, and hopefully to some food.

Lily and James came into the kitchen and immediately saw Molly, still in her pjs (which consisted of a pair of Black's boxers, and a t-shirt that read _Wendolyn for Prime Minister_ and her hair in a messy ponytail) at the counter making waffles, little boys running around the kitchen table, and two bleary eyed chaps, namely Remus and Sirius, slumped at the table with mugs of tea in front of them.

"G'morning Mollykins!" said Lily, as she and James walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Lily!" Cried Ryan, Joe, Ben, and Luke as they rushed by. "James!" they said as they flashed by a second time.

James smiled at the boys. "Sirius, Remus…" James nodded at them.

They grinned back at James. Remus took a sip of his tea and Sirius was gazing in the direction of Molly, his head resting in his hand.

James looked to Lily, nodded in the direction of Sirius and they both smiled, looking away so as not to burst into laughter.

"Waffles are almost done," said Molly, as she removed a golden waffle from the iron and placed it on a plate already stacked with waffles.

Lily got up to set the table. She walked past Molly who whispered, "Did you and James talk last night?"

Lily sighed, in a contented way.

Molly smiled. "Well that sounds good!" she said brightly.

"Yes, we talked…well. Actually I sort of broke down and cried all over him…but. Same thing." Said Lily quietly.

Molly looked over at Lily through the steam of the waffle iron. "Everyone needs a good cry. Even the strongest of us." She arched her dark eyebrows at Lily.

"What are you implying?" asked Lily, falsely offended.

"Oh…nothing…" muttered Molly, smiling.

The girls started giggling.

"And guess who got a boyfriend!" Lily continued.

"Oh, who?" asked Molly.

"Me!"

"Does James know about this?" asked Molly in a mock-seriously fashion, as though she didn't already know.

"It is him…"

"I know! Ah this is great!" Molly and Lily hugged one another. "I _TOLD _you, didn't I? I said, 'Lily…you should go out with James Potter…'"

"Oh do shut up!" said Lily good-naturedly as she went back to the table with the forks, knives and plates, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Molly followed after her with the waffles.

James stabbed two waffles and put one on Lily's plate and one on his. As he took his first bite he said, "Molly, you're my favorite."

"Mine too!" agreed Lily and Remus, through their own mouthfuls.

Molly blushed a colour to rival that of Lily's hair and Lily grinned.

"Yes chaps, but, I'm _her_ favorite!" said Sirius, as he slung his arm around Molly's shoulders, pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

If it was possible, Molly's face turned a darker shade of red and she slouched slightly in her chair.

"Oh my," said Lily in a pondering fashion, as she ate another piece of waffle. "I don't think I've ever seen Molly that colour before… "Wow Sirius. She must really like you!" Lily grinned and was laughing with James and Remus when James winced.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Who just kicked me?"

Lily started laughing harder.

"Oh sorry!" cried Molly. She angled her body a little more toward Lily.

Lily winced. "Ow."

Lily glanced over the table at Molly. "What was that for?"

Molly sat up straighter in her chair and looked grinningly back at Lily. "What was what for?" she asked innocently.

"You just…oh fine. Never mind. This means war you know," said Lily, smiling across the table at Molly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The girls exchanged smiles and went back to calmly eating their waffles.

"Do they regularly do this?" asked Remus.

"Oh all the time!" said Lily.

"It wouldn't be _us _without a battle!" said Molly, scrunching her nose.

Sirius smiled down at Molly. "OH Mollykins, I don't think Lilykins telling everyone how much you are completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with me is…"

Molly and Lily both turned to Sirius. Molly cocked her head to one side. "Care to continue?"

Sirius looked at Molly, leaned toward her, kissed the tip of her nose and said, "I love you!"

"That's right," said, Molly nodding. Lily smiled in approval.

* * *

Once breakfast had been devoured, mainly by the boys (how three boys can possibly eat soooo much is beyond belief), the dishes had been done and put away everyone decided to go outside. Except Remus, who wanted to read for a while.

So Lily, James, Sirius, and Molly all packed on their snow things and headed outside. Molly and Lily were walking together ahead of the boys and talking. Sirius and James stayed behind, watching as their girls bent their heads together and giggled about who-knows-what.

James and Sirius sighed, in a very sappy fashion, as they looked at Lily and Molly. They quickly looked at one another, cleared their throats, stood up straighter and puffed out their chests, neither wanted to admit they were going…soft.

"Ehem…So," Sirius began. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Well, mainly just helping out around the house, staying up with Marie, and just having fun, actually." Said James smiling as he turned to look at Sirius.

"Well that's good. You've got a nice strong bond between you two now." Sirius grinned and clapped James on the back. "Now here's something you couldn't have planned eh? Too bad it was under such sad circumstances though…" Sirius said, nodding.

"Yea," mused James, he was still thinking about what he had to tell Lily. Something Marie Evans had asked him to do the night before her death. She had asked James to tell Lily the truth about what she was, a witch.

"Yeah what?" asked Sirius.

"It's just something I have to do before we leave," said James. He wanted Lily to be the first one that he told, as it was her right to know. "Something I have to tell Lily. I just can't seem to find the right words…"

"Just say whatever is in your heart, Prongsie 'ol pal," smiled Sirius, thinking James wanted to tell Lily he loved her.

"I suppose, except _that's_ not what I need to tell her," smiled James back. "It's something her gram told me to tell her. I just don't want Lily to be mad at me for not telling her right away."

"Well why didn't you?" asked Sirius, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because Marie told me not to wake Lily up to tell her. And then she said when the time was right, I would know."

"Then I guess the real question is, is the time right?" Sirius said pensively.

James stopped walking and looked at Sirius. "You sound smarter. Molly must be rubbing off on you."

Sirius stopped and looked back at James. "Yes. We had had a few late night study sessions," he said calmly, a rakish grin coming to his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

James gaped at Sirius. "You mean to say that you two have been going out for less than two weeks and you have already sle—"

"OH NO! Not like that! Prongsie!" cried Sirius, letting out a bark of laughter. "NO! It was actually studying. In fact, I have finished all my holiday homework! No more procrastination from Sirius Black…at least not while Molly's in the area…"

James laughed now too. Girls could have very strange effects on boys.

* * *

"You really got him to finish all his homework?" Lily asked Molly, awestruck.

"Why yes, yes I did," Molly grinned in a self-satisfied way.

"That's amazing! How?" asked Lily, thoroughly intrigued. Sirius Black was infamous not only for his good looks…but also his ability to put everything off till the absolute last minute.

"Classified." Was all Molly said with a rakish grin to rival that of Sirius'.

"I see how it is..." smiled Lily.

"Well, when you are ready to disclose what happened between you and James last night, I'll tell you how I got Sirius to do his homework."

"So I guess I'll never know," sighed Lily.

"I guess so," sighed Molly, copying Lily.

The girls giggled.

Lily stopped and bent down, picking up a hand-full of snow in her gloved hand. She stood back up and looked at Molly. "You up for some fun?" asked Lily.

"Always," smiled Molly, picking up some snow to make a snowball.

Molly and Lily turned to face James and Sirius. They kept the hand holding their snowball behind their backs. When Sirius and James were in projectile- launching range, Lily and Molly let fly.

Molly's snowball hit its mark, squarely in Sirius' chest. Lily's was a little too low and hit James' lower stomach.

Sirius looked at the snow that was clinging to his jacket and then to Molly. James gulped and looked to Lily; a little lower and that snowball could have done some painful damage. James looked to Sirius. Sirius looked to James. They each nodded to the other and slowly advanced toward Lily and Molly.

"HEY!" called Sirius as he advanced toward Molly. "I thought you were battling Lily! Not me!'

"I second that!" cried James, smiling roguishly at Lily.

"We said we were going to have a battle…but we never said it was between us…" Molly called back, her hands on her hips.

The boys looked toward one another, broke into grins, and said, "Well then, if that's the case…HAVE AT THEE!" and they charged toward the girls.

Lily let out a shriek and Molly a high-pitched "eeeeee!" and they sprinted off in opposite directions.

Twenty minutes later, Molly and Lily had severely murdered the boys in the snowball fight. Sirius had snow stuck to his hair and James' glasses were hanging off his nose. Sirius and James hadn't hit their targets once, not that they had intended to.

Molly and Lily trouped over. Molly slung an arm around Sirius' shoulder, which was very hard for her to do considering he was about eight inches taller than her, and she smiled up at him.

"We so got you!" she said triumphantly.

Sirius and James exchanged a grin. "You sure did," said Sirius.

"So you still love me?" asked Molly, concerned. Male-prides are a delicate thing, after all.

"Of course!"

"Oh good," smiled Molly. She went up on her tiptoes to kiss Sirius and he scooped her up into his arms. Then they headed off toward the house, Molly's head on Sirius' shoulder.

Lily and James were n a fit of hysterics.

"She really is hopelessly, uberly and helplessly in love with him!" said James through his laughter.

"Yeah!" agreed Lily.

Lily and James headed toward the house too, following behind Molly and Sirius. James remained quiet; he took Lily's hand in his and they walked in silence, but it was the comfortable silence of being with the one you love.

"James?" asked Lily.

"Hmm," James replied.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Lily prompted.

They had reached the front door where Molly and Sirius were waiting. Molly's feet were back on the ground again. She opened the door and the four of them trouped inside.

James remained silent, still thinking about how, when, and where he was going to tell Lily.

"Have a nice romp?" asked Remus, looking over the thoroughly bedraggled looking boys.

"We had a lovely little battle," said Molly.

"Indeed?" asked Remus. "And am I correct in assuming that you have won?"

Lily grinned broadly as James helped her remove her coat. "Yes you would be."

"Ah," said Remus, shaking his head.

Lily tuned to James again. "So, about that thought?"

"Maybe later," said James as he glanced toward Molly, Sirius and Remus. He would tell her that night, before they went to bed.

Or at least…that was the plan.

* * *

**And yes that is where I leave you! I wanted this chapter to be mainly fluffy…but I don't think I am the best fluff writer in the world. I think it's cute and it's going where I want it to, so I have no complaints.**

**BUT BIG NEWS! Tomorrow is my birthday! January 15! So since you read, PLEASE REVIEW! It would be a wonderful birthday present! And it would help me type faster………**

**Yes so thank you! Please please please please! And I want to thank all those that do review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**So until next time!**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: What She Never Told

_I solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) to try to type faster and update sooner. Encouragement always helps me along…especially in the form of reviews! _Hehe.

**3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. **_

**Chapter Fourteen: What She Never Told You**

_Lily tuned to James again. "So, about that thought?"_

"_Maybe later," said James as he glanced toward Molly, Sirius and Remus. He would tell her that night, before they went to bed._

_Or at least…that was the plan. _

Later that night, after a wonderful meal of baked chicken, Lily and James headed to bed. The next morning they, Remus, Sirius and Molly would be hopping on the Knight Bus and heading back to Hogwarts. Vacation was over, much to their dismay and it was time James to Lily something very important.

While Lily was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, James pensively pulled on his pajamas. He was going to tell Lily, tonight. As soon as she came out of the bathroom…provided that she didn't come out for another… fifteen minutes at least. He sighed to himself and flopped onto Lily's bed, waiting.

How was he going to tell her?

What could he possibly say?

Would she be mad that he hadn't told her sooner?

James heard the sink shut off and the _tink tink_ as Lily hit her toothbrush on the sink edge to get the water out. He sat up on the bed just as the door to the bathroom opened and Lily came out, dressed in her matching pajamas.

Lily walked over to James and sat next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek.

"So, what is it that you had to tell me?" she asked, smiling as she straightened from the kiss.

James sighed again as he turned to look Lily in the eye.

"Lily, these past weeks we've been through a lot together, right?"

"I'll say," Lily answered, looking gratefully into James' hazel eyes.

"And it would be safe to say that I have always been there for you?"

"Well…lately, whether I needed it or not," grinned Lily.

"So you know that I would never keep anything from you unless I had good reason…" he said slowly.

Lily's smile slipped a little. "James' what's wrong?" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your grandmother…uh, Marie, told me something the night before she died; something really important. But she told me not to tell you at that moment. She said to wait until I felt the time was right and you could handle it," James said quickly, hoping that Lily wouldn't get angry and push him away again.

"Is the time right?" Lily asked.

"I hope so…" mumbled James. "Please promise you won't get angry with me for not telling you sooner. I felt that you should let go of your feelings for Marie before I told you something new about her," he chanced a glance into Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled at him. "Whatever it is, James, I'm sure I can take it."

James took a deep breath, took Lily's free hand in his and stared into her eyes. "Ok. Here goes. Lily," he began, "your grandmother, Marie Evans, was a witch."

Lily simply stared at James and shook her head. "No she wasn't. I would have known."

"Yes Lily. She really was," James insisted. "When she married your grandfather, she had her powers stripped to protect him and her family. Because she gave away her powers, _her _children didn't get the powers, but it allowed her _grandchildren_ to have a chance at getting them…"

'That's…not possible. I've never heard of stripping being done before," said Lily logically. "_And_ I've read almost every book in the Hogwarts library."

James shook his head. "I've never heard of it either, but that's because it's not commonly done. You really have to be sure about your decision. Once you have your powers taken away, there's no going back," James said seriously.

"But why would she do that…" wondered Lily.

"Well, probably because she was hiding something…" said James.

"Oh. What was she hiding James?" asked Lily tentatively, her eyebrows raised.

"Marie was working for Dumbledore and the Order. She was passing information to him on the muggle front, when she was attacked at a bus stop. She was _attacked,_ that was why her condition worsened so quickly…" James continued.

"How did I not know about this? We told each other everything…" Lily began, looking worried that she hadn't ever heard about this, not even a hint. Lily's grandmother had hidden this secret well.

"Lily, she probably didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you." James started

"But something this big…how would she keep it from me? Why would she keep it from me?" asked Lily.

"Well, the night that she told me this, she said that she wanted us to have a special bond, something to bring us closer together, and strengthen our relationship," James grinned sheepishly. "She said that _her _secret was that bond. Maybe she knew you were going to bring me home before _you _knew…"

"I…I," Lily stammered, looking at her bedspread and avoiding James' eyes. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think…."

Lily took her hand out from James' grasp and scooted away from him slightly.

James moved toward her and took her hand again; he was not going to let this break them apart. "Lily, Marie loved you very much. She only did what she thought was best for you and for her family."

Lily didn't pull away or look at James; she simply sat there on her bed with her head bowed. "I know," she said almost inaudibly. She leaned into James, her head resting on his shoulder. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I just wish I could have heard it from her…" Lily said with a trace of regret.

"I know," James said into her hair. "But she had her reasons for not telling you. I'm sure."

"I suppose," sighed Lily. "And it does explain why this house feels so magical. In fact, the other night when I was sitting with her, I could have swore that there was a head in the fire…" Lily thought.

James grinned slightly. "Lily, Marie loved you and I love you. That's all that matters."

"I know. I love you too, James." Lily leaned more into James' chest, her head on his shoulder. He tightened his arms around her.

They sat like that for twenty minutes, neither moving, neither speaking. James heard Lily's breathing become smooth and rhythmic; she had fallen asleep in his arms. James gently laid Lily onto her pillows and covered her with the blanket. The he made his way to his bed, climbed in and fell asleep.

All about the room, their trunks lay open, their clothes, shoes and books were laying haphazardly everywhere: on the floor, under the bed, over chairs, on the nightstand. There would be a mad scramble to get their belongings together in the morning.

But for now, Lily and James slept peacefully in their own dream worlds.

Tomorrow, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

**Yes, I know...rather short. **

But this chapter actually went where i wanted it to.

So i haven't updated, we had exams and i seriously HATE school with the passion of a 1000000000000000 suns. We need to stage a Coup...who's with me! ... anyone?

**Ok well please review!**

**And until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: My How Times Have Ch

**_I solemnly swear (That I am up to no good) to try to type faster and update sooner. Encouragement always helps me along…especially in the form of reviews! _Hehe.**

**3 Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the wonderful, terrific, and much moneymaking Harry Potter franchise. If I did I why would I be writing this here and not making millions more? So all hail the genius that is J.K Rowling.**

_**Many thanks to all my readers! And review please. A craftsman is always glad to here that her work is appreciated. **_

**Chapter Fifteen: My How Times Have Changed.**

There was a sharp knocking on the door.

Lily started awake, though she didn't open her eyes. She was too tired and warm and comfortable. She snuggled a little tighter into a ball and tried to sleep through the noise.

The knock came again followed by Molly's bright voice.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Morning!"

Lily groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

Molly opened the door and walked into the room. "It's seven thirty. Up and at 'em!"

Lily popped open an eye. The room was still dark. It took Lily a minute to see Molly's shape moving through the darkness toward her bed, her frame illuminated by the hall light. "It's what time! Get out of here, you crazy witch!"

Molly walked quietly across the room and crouched next to Lily's bed. "The sun is shining…" she began in a sing-song-y voice.

"It's completely dark outside," said Lily, turning her head and looking out the window, which was the pale grey and pink before sunrise.

"The sun _will_ be shining," Molly corrected herself as she smiled widely at Lily.

Lily covered her head with her blankets. "Well wake me when the sun is _actually_ shining, yeah?"

There was silence for a few minutes and Lily thought Molly had left the room, had left her to sleep. Boy was she wrong.

Molly waved her wand at the light-switch and it flipped on, brightening the room. The she took a running leap and jumped onto Lily's bed saying, "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" and she started singing Revelry. "Doo doo dododo dooo dooo dododo do do dodadododooooodo!"

"GAH!" shouted Lily, as she emerged grinning from the blankets. "You are INSANE!" she said very half-heartedly to Molly as she tried to knock her off the bed. "TAKE THAT!" and she hit Molly with her pillow.

James started awake and sat up quickly. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" he shouted, looking around. He was so disoriented that he became tangled in his sheets and feel out of bed onto the floor with a _thud._

Molly and Lily looked up from hitting each other with pillows and looked down at James on the floor. They both started giggling and then kept right on with their pillow fight with more laughter and smacks of pillows.

"Ugh…" groaned James from the floor, his arm over his head. It was too early for this. He decided to just ignore it all and fall back asleep, something that was surprisingly easy for him to do.

Sirius and Remus came running up the stairs and bounded into the room. What they saw was complete chaos. James was on the floor, apparently asleep and Molly and Lily were attacking each other with projectile pillows. Molly was ducking at the end of Lily's bed launching pillows at Lily. Lily was sitting in the center of her bed catching the pillows and sending them back at Molly.

Neither girl had realized that Sirius and Remus were in the doorway, calmly watching this display.

Sirius leaned against the frame and grinned.

Remus looked amused and tried to bite back a smile that was slowly spreading across his face. "So _that's _what they do in the girl's dorm…" he said jokingly to Sirius.

"I knew it!" said Sirius with a small laugh, his eyes on Molly.

Molly ran toward the other side of the room. She jumped over the unconscious James on the floor, leapt onto his bed and grabbed his pillow. She turned back toward Lily holding a pillow above her head and looking triumphant. "Hah-oof!" Molly said as Lily tossed a pillow into her stomach. Molly lost her balance and fell backwards into Sirius' waiting arms, the pillow still in her right hand.

Lily started laughing harder. "Good thing Sirius is always there for you Mollykins."

"Yup," smiled Molly as she took the pillow and hit Sirius softly with it.

Remus smiled and shook his head. "And here we thought that there was a major fight going on up here."

"Nope, It's wake up time," said Molly brightly. "They wouldn't get up, so I had to take drastic measures."

"Like you did with us?" asked Sirius.

"Nope. Completely different," said Molly calmly, still in Sirius' arms.

Remus laughed. "Well James isn't up. He's slept through the Molly Wake Up Call. And here I thought that was impossible."

Molly held up a hand. "Watch and learn," she said to Remus. Sirius propped her back on her feet and she walked over to James, crouched down to him and said softly, "Eggs, bacon, tea, toast…"

James sat up, immediately awake. "It's time to start the day!"

Molly straightened, smiled and walked out of the room, past an astonished Remus and grinning Sirius. "Breakfast is in twenty minutes. Be down stairs in that time." And she went down to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

"I'm going with her," said Sirius as he followed Molly to the kitchen.

"Simply amazing. I guess we really do think with our stomachs," said Remus as he shook his head, a smile in his eyes. "I'll leave you two to get dressed. See you at breakfast." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

James picked himself up off the floor and put all his sheets back onto the bed in a heap. "Good morning Lily," he said through a yawn. He smiled at her.

"Good morning James," said Lily, as she grinned back. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course."

They continued to look at one another. Just looking; their smiles grew wider and wider.

James noticed that Lily's hair was "windswept" after her "fight" with Molly and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She was still holding a pillow to her chest and she was smiling at him. James couldn't fathom how Lily could be any more beautiful.

_This is how I want to wake up every day, _thought Lily. _To James Potter's smiling face and my crazy friends making breakfast._

Lily cocked her head to one side and motioned for James to come closer. He walked over to her and she kissed his cheek and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend," she said.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend," said James as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you, James," she whispered.

"You're welcome Lily."

"I love you."

"I love you too," smiled James. He got a wonderful swooping sensation ever time Lily said those words, in that order, to him.

Lily sighed into James' shoulder as he held her close. This was everything she wanted, right here: a home, James, her friends, and a life of her own.

The group of three Marauders, Lily and Molly ate breakfast and caught the Knight Bus. They made it back to Hogwarts without great incident. But so much had changed. James still loved Lily, but now…Lily loved James in return. It was the beginning of a beautiful love.

* * *

**Well my faithful readers…that's the end. I know, you don't want it to. But it is time. It ended on a nice high note, as it should.**

**This story is dedicated to _my _grandmother, Marie. She did have cancer. It was one of my dreams to bring home a boy for her to approve…but it never happened.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review now that you've gotten this far. I feel as though we have a history together…it's been a long time!**

**And if you liked this story, PLEASE go and check out _RIGHT HERE, WAITING_. It's my new one and should be shaping up nicely.**

**So that leaves me to thank all my readers and faithful reviews! You all mean SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to me! I love you all and You have been SOO supportive! Thank You TONS!**


End file.
